SONG- a RWBY story
by FullMetaPhoenix
Summary: Two friends go to Beacon Academy learning to become huntsmen, going through adventures and rough times. Son of Famous Huntsmen Enrathi Slash, Alex Slash is just trying to fit into the crowd of people while trying to keep his identity low and his past quiet. With his best friend Grant Archer the boy who hides his past at all cost can they keep their team safe while fighting Grimm?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**SONG Chapter 1**

The engines of the aircraft roared at a deafening volume as it landed, it screamed as the engine shut off.

Alex Slash, the tall boy with long dirty blonde hair, turned to his best friend right next to him, Grant Archer, the boy shorter than Alex (although Alex was the tallest out of all of them) with short blonde hair and said "looks like we've finally made it to Beacon huh?" a grin grew across his face.

Grant glanced at him and smiled "yeah looks like we finally did. Man, it was a long trip from Vacuo."

Alex replied "so we're gonna be huntsmen aren't we dude"

"Heh looks like it"

"Then let's gets moving then"

The two friends jumped off the aircraft flowing into the crowd of people heading towards the main building. There were hundreds of people there and the orientation was starting. As a deeply familiar and famous voice spoke the room grew quiet.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Ozpin the Headmaster here at Beacon Academy. I want to say that I look forward to seeing you attend the school that you have worked so hard to get to, you will get your classes and rooms after your initiation test tomorrow. please follow directions as instructed by me and our other professors here as to where to sleep and sparring rooms ….."

Alex drifted out in his thoughts and he didn't listen much longer as he also began to think about boredom and what this year would be like. He knew Grant was way more excited about this then he was but he was happy to be there.

After an amazing presentation, Grant sat excitedly in his chair waiting for tomorrow to come he knew for sure that he and Alex would be on the same team he was sure of it.

"Hey Alex" he turned around as he saw that he had fallen asleep. Annoyed and confused at how easily he fell asleep at such a perfect presentation Grant shook Alex awake.

"Huh" Alex flashed awake he looked around then at Grant "oh did I fall asleep, oops oh well I caught the introduction, so what are we supposed to do?"

Grant rolled his eyes in annoyance but also amusement "We're going to spend the night in the ballroom and tomorrow we'll have our first test."

"Alright," a bland response but a response indeed. He understood the instructions and was ready. Alex glanced at his scroll "well let's get to the gym at about 6 pm so we have a spot to sleep before too many people get there, It's 3 pm now so we should go get our stuff." while he only had a bigger size backpack, Alex still wanted to get his stuff from the cargo ship.

Grant simply nodded in agreement "that sounds like a good plan to me, I'm okay with it." _Alex may be a slacker but he can think pretty well most of the time_. Grant didn't think he was smarter than he was though.

They both set off and ignored the other socializing. they didn't need other friends, all they needed was each other. The faint smell of dust was still in the air, Grant acknowledge it, "did someone explode?"

Alex simply replied "I don't know"

Alex grabbed his backpack as Grant grabbed his suitcase and they headed out to put their stuff up for the night in the ballroom.

"So where even is the ballroom," Alex asked as he glanced at Grant.

"Right past the main building by the dorm building, it's the biggest building cause of the training rooms there."

"Alright well, I don't think it'll take three hours to get there so what do we want to do after we set stuff down."

"Well Ozpin said we're allowed to use the training rooms since we're students now, just don't forget the rules posted there" Grant pounded his fists together "I could use a little warm-up with Sckorn." Sckorn, his weapon he made with the help of Alex and his dad, Alex's dad was a legend, Enrathi the one who's easily one of the top huntsmen but Alex hid this fact and Grant knew he didn't like the attention it gave him.

Sckorn was twin gauntlets with four dust elements in each arm, it was all made of black metal and ran up to the elbow. Each element would change out like a revolving cylinder in a small vile.

"Heh no doubt I'll mess up some of the punching bags huh," the blonde boy said as he put his hand on his bicep.

"I'm sure you will dude," the tall boy with hair past his shoulders said as he gently laid one hand on reaper edge's handle, his weapon was a katana with a revolver for the hilt and the guard barrel being just under the back of the blade.

"I probably will be down with working on my hand to hand with you Grant" Alex's arm that was resting on his weapon fell to his side.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty fun. getting a good training session in with my good old' pal."

The two got to the building's big double doors, it certainly was a big enough room, it had to be at least the size of a football field on the inside.

"Over there," Grant said as he pointed to an open spot near the back corner.

"Alright" they walked to the location he pointed out, _I'm sure he knows I don't like socializing,_ Alex thought.

Grant set his stuff down, he stretched and glanced around the room. He looked near the center and saw an extremely gorgeous girl with bright blonde hair and an amethyst eye setting her stuff down near the center. The girl accompanying her looked like she was two years too young but maybe she was the one behind the explosion because she was covered in ash still.

Alex chuckled "hey stop scoping out the chicks and pull out your sleeping bag so our spots are saved before we go practice."

He turned around flustered and his face having a light blush "hey I'm just taking in the scenery before we go practice."

Alex laughed again "hah whatever you say buddy just make sure you change before we go down to train" and with that, he picked up his weapons and left towards the training room, he was thinking about the path to the training rooms when he bumped into someone knocking them over along with himself.

"Ahh sorry" Alex stood up and offered his hand to the girl instantly, she took his hand and lifted herself angry with him.

"I'll have you know you should watch where you're going, I was paying full attention," the girl with white hair and the side ponytail said.

He recognized her immediately "I know you, you're Weiss Schnee, my dad has worked as head of security for lots of your family's dust transports on trains and boats."

"Hmph, well hopefully you're fighting technique is like your dad's if he can be head guard one of MY family's precious transports" she scanned him, " let's hope it's better than your attention span" she stormed off.

Alex swiped his shirt from the dirt that was on it from falling, around the corner was the staircase leading down to the changing rooms and the training rooms.

Shortly after changing Grant met up with Alex in the hand to hand combat room. The rules are pretty simple, there are rooms dedicated to certain weapons like a bladed, large blunt, pistol, machine gun, etc. and you don't use the wrong weapon in the wrong room. The two friends were in the hand to hand combat room where Grants' weapon was also allowed.

"Are you sure you're not gonna go practice blade work? You never use reapers edge on the Grimm" Grant asked?

"Nah, you know I don't use it much, I don't wanna use my dad's weapon, I told him I'd be my own huntsman" Alex answered back.

"Yeah, but using his weapon isn't using him to help you."

"I want to use my skills for a while until I can handle at least Beowulf pack without it at the least."

"That makes sense I guess, well what do you want to wo-" Grant's sentence was cut short when the blonde girl from before walked in, he felt a blush creep up his collar to his face and Alex saw this.

Alex put his hand on Grant's shoulder and said loudly "hey, I'm gonna go work on my blade work after all. Maybe you could find another sparring partner" he walked over to the wall closest to him and picked up Reapers Edge, before leaving he got close and whispered to Grant's ear " knock em dead" Alex patted his shoulder and headed out.

Alex, proud of himself, walked down the hall and entered the blade room where he sat alone with his blade.

Grant, nervous but confident, walked up to the girl and asked: "You wanna spar with me a few rounds."

A huge grin went across the blonde girls face "gladly, The Name's Yang Xiao Long" she stuck out her hand.

"My name is Grant Archer" he shook her hand.

Yang, ready to throw down, "now prepare for a fight you won't regret starting."

She raised her hands in a fighting pose "you'll be hurting after this" and so they began.


	2. Chapter 2: A day in the training rooms

**SONG Chapter 2**

Reapers edge was taken out of its sheath, Alex placed one of the large stumps of wood on the platform, he readied his sword and it cut through the log like paper.

"You need a sharpening huh bud" Alex took out his whetstone from his sheath's pocket and sat on a bench. He scraped at the edge of the blade, it got sharper every scratch.

The girl with the white hair walked into the training room, except this time her hair was completely back in a ponytail, looking ready for combat. She glanced over at Alex and she noticed who he was, the guy that knocked her over.

"Well, you better be finishing up soon because I don't want to be in the same room with the likes of you" she turned her head away.

"Alright princess I just got here so I'm not going anywhere just deal with me and also 'you' is pretty rude don't you think just call me Alex," he said with a grin across his face.

"I'll have you know I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and as long as you don't get in my way you can do whatever you want" she unsheathed her rapier and as she did She also caught a glimpse of Reapers Edge.

"You really think that dull thing is stronger than my Myrtenaster?"

"You talk a lot for someone who doesn't understand a sharp edge when they see one" Alex snapped his wrist, the one that had his weapon in it and it slashed through five wooden logs like it was nothing but air, then he put it back in its sheath.

Surprised at the edge of the weapon Weiss tried to cut through a wooden log "that's nothing" with one sweep the weapon whipped at the log and it got stuck halfway through.

Alex chuckled "a rapier is a sword used to stab, then cut while inside the target or used for several high speed stabs, not for normal slashes like a katana" the smile on his face only grew wider as the white-haired girl got even madder and then lunged at him full speed.

Fists and kicks went everywhere as Grant and Yang sparred, there were blocks and hits from each of them. Getting more intense with every hit and block, sparring got harder, and Grant loved it. He ducked under a swing from Yang and blocked a hook with his left arm, _an opening_ , Grant quickly rammed his fist into the blonde girl's stomach sending her flying a few feet back.

"Ya know you're pretty good Yang, you can almost compete on my skill level" Grant being a little full of himself, looked down at his arm and started to polish his precious Sckorn which he adored.

Yang, very angry, activated her semblance. Her eyes flashed to red and she jumped at Grant, not paying attention at all, she rammed her fist deep into his stomach sending him flying back to the other end of the room and slammed forcefully into the concrete wall. He fell to his side, very dizzy and confused about what just happened.

"Ya know you're pretty good Grant, you can almost compete on my skill level," she said as her eyes turned back to amethyst and with a smirk on her face.

She held out a hand to help him up, and after laying on the ground for a minute he took it and got up.

"That's one helluva punch you got there" he held his stomach in pain.

"Thanks. Hey, I've got to go find my sister, but I'll see you around, call me if you ever wanna go for round two" she gave him her scroll number and left.

Grant, even in pain, smiled and fell to the floor again sliding to the wall, even though she had already left "yeah I'll do that."

In a flash, Alex's blade was unsheathed and in front of Alex's chest blocking the attack from Weiss's rapier. The attack was weak, Alex said: "you need to try harder than that to cut me."

The Weiss grew furious. She stabbed as fast as she could, as many times as she could, but he blocked every stab. She made one giant stab s and like that Alex stepped to the side and sheathed his weapon, grabbed Weiss's wrist, and knocked her out of her lunging stance. Pinning her face down to the ground with her arm behind her back and her rapier knocked across the room.

"Are you done with me yet hot head?" he asked, with no fear of someone with a Schnee's name.

She sighed in anger "fine, now get off of me you low life" he got off and helped her up "while I must say you're skills are certainly better than your attention span, but I still don't like you."

"Whatever you say" he handed her his scroll number "call me if you ever wanna try again."

The white-haired girl took it "You better hope I don't use dust next time or else you'll be in a world of trouble" and with that, she left. About five minutes later Alex grabbed his things and went to the room Grant was in.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked.

Grant picked up his bag obviously excited "yup l sure am" he smiled as bright as he could.

"Then let's go" they walked side by side in the narrow hall after changing

Into their nightwear, going to the ballroom, they've already been four hours.

Alex let out a small laugh.

"What is it," Grant asked.

"Things are gonna be interesting if everyone is as fierce as they are."

Grant laughed too " yes it will buddy, yes it will."


	3. Chapter 3: And they're off

**SONG Chapter 3**

Alex and Grant awoke in the ballroom the next morning, they stretched and changed into their combat clothes. The two set out for where professor Ozpin told them to meet. As the two headed to the rendezvous point, Grant glanced over and saw Yang and the other girl, which he assumed was her sister.

Grant looked over at Alex with a simple glance.

Alex just chuckled under his breath and playfully punched his buddy in the arm "go get her champ."

Grant swallowed his fear and walked over to the girls with such confidence, he raised his hand in a friendly wave and with a big grin he said "h-h-h-h-heyyy Yang how's it going"

The two laughed, but not in a mean way, no they laughed at how much of a goofball Grant was. However, it was a pleasant surprise for the two. He quickly picked up a conversation with the two, learning that the younger-looking one is indeed two years early to Beacon and is also Yang's sister, her name was Ruby.

Alex watched from a distance, happy his pal was making new friends. Alex would also make friends with Lady Luck. As he was watching the group talk, he tripped and fell, bumping into someone. But not just someone, the one, and only Weiss Schnee.

Alex quickly got up and helped her up "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was just watching my friend and then I-"

Weiss cut him off short "stop right there you bumbling idiot, if you think for whatever reason you can get away with this a second time you're sorely mistaken, consider your dust supply from the Schnee Dust Company cut off"

Alex didn't even bat an eyelid at this "fine by me I get all my Dust from my buddy over there his dad runs his own company, the best Vacuo has to offer"

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have a talk with him about his Dust as someone with their own business would understand."

He just stood there with a grin as she walked away and under his breath, he said: "good luck telling him what to do."

Weiss walked over to Grant, angry as hell at his friend. She stood close and pointed at his nose "look mister, your friend has one thing coming to him if he thinks he can just bump into whoever he wants and not care I'll have you know-" she stops when she sees who he's with.

Her and Yang look at each other and in unison yell, "oh not you again."

Ruby gets scared and hides behind Weiss, "why is this happening again."

Grant, confused "wait a second, you guys know each other?"

Yang goes "yeah, Ruby almost blew up the courtyard."

Ruby screams "it was an accident."

Grant realizes something "so it was you, I knew you were the girl that exploded."

Ruby, embarrassed "ahhhhh this not how this was supposed to go."

Weiss still mad "Hey buddy, we weren't done yet."

Grant, who has Weiss's attention "I'm sorry Ice Queen, what were you saying."

Weiss, even madder "your friend needs to be put in check."

Grant, putting it together "so your the girl Alex was telling me about, the one who attacked him."

Yang, curious "you attacked someone?"

Weiss, trying to defend herself "He was telling me how to use my weapon."

Grant, looking at her weapon "did you try to slash at him with it?"

Weiss, embarrassed "of course not, it was a log."

"I've heard enough", as Grant walks towards Alex, "c' mon guys"

Yang and Ruby Follow, they catch up to Alex "so you met the Ice Queen?"

.

Grant nods knowing she was ice cold from the moment he saw her.

"Good job."

They all smile and meet at the top of the hill where they see Ozpin, and a few of Yang and Ruby's other friends.

The group of friends got together where they had been instructed by Ozpin the day before. There were a few people there that Alex and Grant recognized Oliver from Vacuo and the girl he was talking to ever since they landed. They had hung out a few times and he was a decent guy and a better fighter, his weapon was a staff that was also a combat bow.

"Step on the tiles you see in front of you" professor Goodwitch instructed

They followed her request and the twelve of them lined up

After explaining the way teams work to them, pretty much the first person you lock eyes with will be your partner for the next four years. Ozpin started again "You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" he went on explaining how we'll be graded but not helped he wished us luck and with that it was time.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting old and new friends

**SONG Chapter 4**

The twelve students stood on the platforms ready to be launched, literally launched, into the forest. Grant was on the right side of Alex and the girl who Oliver had been talking to was on his left. Alex learned that her name was Naomi.

Ozpin said "your test starts now" and with that, they were launched one by one starting with Yang on one end and a blonde guy with a sword a shield on the other.

"Easy launch, easy land" Alex saw where Grant landed and in an instant, he had caught himself on a tree with his sword, then shot a round into the tree to get out.

Grant heard a deep thump on a tree behind him, without turning around he said: "found me that fast huh, new record of about twelve seconds."

Jumping down from the tree, Alex replied "eh could've been faster if I didn't need to shoot to get out" he sheathed the katana and turned to meet Grants' gaze.

Grant glanced right back him, walked up to him and grabbed his hand in a hard handshake "all we need is each other right bud?"

Alex shook his hand back and said it back in agreement "all we need is each other" they let go and looked around in an empty and seemingly quiet forest.

"The relics are north at the edge of the forest." Grant looked at the compass he kept on him and pointed in the direction, Alex nodded in agreement as they headed out to get the task over with.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks after about five minutes of walking to where the relics were located. slowly he moved his hand toward the throwing knife on his belt line.

Grant caught on and stopped at his side, "what is it?" he readied his gauntlets for combat and looked around "I don't see any Grimm."

Alex replied "exactly" in the blink of an eye, the katana user had thrown the knife from his belt into the eye of the Beowulf. "It's a whole pack."

Next thing they knew they were fighting and cutting down the pack one by one, but it wasn't an easy pack was bigger than a normal pack, there had to be at least twenty-five. usually, there were eight, ten at most in a pack. They guessed that there had been two packs, now one big pack, working together to get a decent meal.

Grant was punching and throwing as many as he could handle before he had enough. He spun the vial in one arm to use his fire dust, "outta the frying pan!", Grant threw a punch and an explosion of fire rang and charred any Grimm that didn't have a knife already in its face. "And into the fire!"

Alex was throwing his fan of knives, he used as back up, as fast as he could but it was still an overwhelming amount. He heard a metallic piston then a click, _oh no, it's about to get hot._ Alex put away the knives in his hand back in the holster for them on his belt and had ducked under Grant as he punched a massive fireball.

The Grimm had fallen and been finished with one blast, this was a good thing now that they had burned. However, it wasn't a good thing that Grant had also set some of the forests on fire with that blast.

Alex got up and looked at the fire "we should probably get moving from, well this" he gestured to the fire burning around them.

"Ummm yeah let's get going" they ran not knowing what direction they had been going. It was mainly north actually, but they went too far east then they wanted to.

They looked around the forest to a clearing, it was dark and empty yet something hadn't been right. Something wasn't right. The two looked at each other and knew the same thing.

Grant readied his gauntlets "something big is here, do you think its a King Taijitu?" he wasn't scared but he wasn't calm.

Alex responded with "no, it's presence is too big for it to be one. Even two wouldn't be this big" he knew he couldn't do this without Reapers Edge, but he didn't grab its hilt yet.

They glanced to look at each other and then they felt it. The ground trembled below them with each step the beast took. They darted their eyes around, neither of them was calm, neither of them was scared, both of them were ready.

"Alex," Grant said cautiously.

"I know, I feel it too. It's got to be close" Alex was on edge, ready to fight whatever got in their way.

The stomping got louder and shook the ground more and more with each step. They both looked up from what had been nearby and they saw it.

The blood ran from Grant's eyes "oh no" was all he said.

Alex had looked up and seen it, the beast that was there, shaking the ground and destroying the trees around it. Alex swallowed his breath and had spoken shallow "it's a Goliath."

The beast roared and then reared up to stomp on the two.

A flash of light happened, then there was a grip on both of their shoulders.

Alex looked at the direction and was just confused, it was Naomi, Oliver's Friend. He didn't know what she was doing or where she came from.

Grant turned to his side to see her, he still didn't know her name, yet she still seemed to trust both of them, as she placed her hands on both of their shoulders.

"How did you find this" she shouted as a flash of light enveloped them, transporting them to the trail at least thirty feet away, probably more. She had teleported them to find Oliver looking at them.

After wiping his eyes a few times, Alex saw Oliver and Naomi standing next to each other. He looked at Naomi "hey your semblance is a teleport isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" she looked out of breath and tired "the more people I take the more Aura I use up."

Grant loosened his fists, as he saw he was safe "who are you?" he asked the girl.

She responded with "my name is Naomi Watts" she bowed as a courtesy.

"Well thanks for saving us back there" Alex lowered his head, "we're sorry we didn't pay much attention."

Oliver responded with "it's okay we're just glad you're safe."

Naomi nodded her head in agreement "yeah it's no big deal" she flashed a smile at Alex.

Alex noticed but just turned around to look at the forest behind them, "it's not giving up, we better find the relic and get out of here."

"We already have ours, it's just up the road" Oliver stood up "we'll take you there."

"If you say so" Alex got up, tired of having to be saved by a person he's never met, He wasn't sure about Naomi but he trusted Oliver and He trusted her. Even though she did save his life and Grant's.

Grant followed behind the two, with Alex at his side. Grant didn't care he'd been saved, but he knew it would be hard to forge a team with other people. He did indeed like some people, but Alex didn't trust people that easily.

Alex saw the ruins along with a few pieces missing, he got the attention of Oliver and Naomi in front of them and said "you guys can head back now we have it from here'.

Naomi simply responded with "we'll be seeing you around then as they turned around. Alex and Grant walked over to the relics.

They saw all the relics, it didn't matter which one they picked though. It was odd however because they had to take chess pieces as the relics.

Grant walked up and picked one up "we'll take this one" he picked up the black knight, there was the sound of an explosion, Grant stuffed it in his pocket and looked towards the source of the explosion.

Out came flying, Yang, Ruby, a girl with long black hair and a bow they've never seen before. A girl with a hammer, a boy in green with two pistols, the same blonde guy with a sword and shield from the beginning, and the world-renowned fighter everyone knew Pyrrha Nikos. They all fell onto the ground, glad no one else was there as there was already enough in danger as it was Grant and Alex ran towards the pile of people to help.

Alex looked and he saw something that took away his calm, a Nevermore flew overhead. Something that made him stand his ground, a Death Stalker walked out of a brush of trees. Something that made him draw his sword. He saw Oliver and Naomi running away from the Goliath and brought it here of all places. Lastly, he saw something that terrified him, and riddled his body with fear, he saw Weiss Schnee come running towards the heap of people too.

Grant gripped his nose and just mumbled two words "oh no" he readied his weapon as Alex had readied his.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome team SONG

**SONG Chapter 5**

As Weiss ran towards the group, she trips and falls. The death stalker, right behind her, goes in for a strike but in the nick of time Alex blocks the attack finally using his father's sword.

"Are you just gonna lay there or are you gonna move. I can't hold this thing off forever" Alex said with wit while trying to keeps the Grimm at bay.

Weiss sits there, shocked, finally comes to her senses, gets up, and goes in for a strike at the death stalker's inner shell. It cries in pain and retreats.

"You..saved me?" Weiss asks as Alex puts his sword away.

"Did you expect me to just watch?" Alex retorts.

"Hmph, well I don't need your help anymore dessert boy" she says with attitude. Then she lets out a little smile, showing Alex that she really is grateful.

They all see ruby speed towards the death stalker to try and attack it, she fails and tries to run away but her cape gets stuck on a nevermore feather. She's trapped and so is Yang who tried to save her but wasn't quick enough to get to her.

"That dunce" Weiss says with a sigh. She then summons a glyph on the ground propelling her towards Ruby. She then freezes the the death stalker with Ice dust.

"You think that's her teammate?" Grant asks.

"If so, I feel bad for her" Alex exclaims. Thinking about what just happened and how Weiss may not be as cold as she seems.

"Which one?" Asks Grant and I joking manner.

Alex punches him in the shoulder and smiles.

"So what are we gonna do about our little friend here?" Asks Oliver, trying to get the others back to the task at hand. He and Naomi meanwhile we're trying to take care of it this whole time.

"We should probably help them" Says Grant realizing they were in trouble.

"Ya think" Alex replies

"We've been shooting and slicing at it as hard as we can but we can't even scratch the thing" Naomi says panting from exhaustion.

Alex looks at the Goliath, trying to find a weakness or something. He notices that it's belly isn't armored like the rest of it. "Oliver buy us some time, I have an idea. Grant, Naomi, get over here." Alex shouts with determination.

"What's your plan buddy" Grant asks thinking about what Alex had in mind. Back home his plans for fighting off Grimm usually worked pretty well, but they've never fought someone like this before.

"It has weak spot you see it's belly, if we can get it on its side we can get a clear shot" Alex explains hoping to the Gods that his plan works.

Oliver distracts the Grimm with his bow staff, using his semblance to transform into a nevermore, flying from tree to tree to stay out of it's reach. "Whatever you guys are planning, you better do it fast" He shouts

Grant sees Naomi out of breath, _Her aura must be low._ Seeing this, he decides to use his semblance. He takes the aura from the plants around him and uses it to restore her's.

Feeling much better "now that's what I'm talking about" she say, getting back to her feet. "Now let's take this Grimm down"

Grant looks at his right gauntlet and switches it to Gravity dust, and switches his left to fire dust. He uses the fire dust to launch himself towards the Goliath. "Switch!" He yells to Oliver as he goes in for punch with the gravity dust launching it up into the air, belly exposed. "NOW!"

Naomi nods, grabbing Alex and teleports him right to the Grimms weak spot. He takes out His father's sword, stabs the Goliath, and pulls the trigger,

Finishing it off.

They land back on the ground and all cheer in excitement. All of a sudden they hear a loud noise coming from the cliff side ruins. They look and see Ruby flying towards a nevermore, using a giant mechanical scythe to proper herself towards it. She grabs it with her blade, and runs up the side of the cliff with it, decapitating it. They group look at each other in shock.

"Did that just happen?" asked Oliver

"A fifteenth year old girl ripping off the head of a giant bird? Yep, that just happened" exclames Naomi, half joking and half in awe.

"Black Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, you four took the white knight pieces. From now on you will be known as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose" Professor Ozpin spoke with such power in his voice. "Oliver Dice, Grant Archer, Alex Slash, and Naomi Watts, you four retrieved the black knight pieces. From This day Forward you will be known as Team SONG. Lead by Alex Slash"

The newly found team looked at each other with joy as the crowd of other soon to be huntsmen cheered for them. Grant looks in the crowd and spots Yang and her new team, she looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back at her, happy for her new team, the same way she hopefully feels for him.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned now did it boys?" Naomi asks her team.

"No, but I think it's gonna be even better" Grant says with pride

The team headed to the dorms they were assigned, excited to see their new room, they all rushed in, while Oliver and Naomi were excited about the room. Grant and Alex were excited to see their beds, after a while of talking they settled down and went to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow is another adventure.


	6. Chapter 6: A look around town

**SONG Chapter 6**

Team SONG woke up the next morning in their dorm, well Grant and Alex did. Naomi and Oliver were still out like a light.

In a whisper, Alex suggested "hey let's go down to the dining hall and get some breakfast"

They both got their uniforms on and headed to the dining hall. On their way down, they saw Pyrrha's team walking the other way, probably on their way to their first class.

"By the Gods, wouldn't it suck to have an early class like that?" asked Grant. Hoping he didn't actually have a class right now and just forgot.

"Yeah tell me about it" Alex replied. He looked at the date on his scroll and said "either I read the packet wrong or they're going to classes two days early. Still, you never know how fast people get classes" they turned and walked down to the dining hall.

The smell of waffles filled the air as they got closer. Grant was very excited and very hungry. "I hope they have maple syrup, and maybe blueberry syrup, no wait it's not in season"

Grant went on ranting about berries as Alex thought about the encounter from yesterday, everything from the Goliath to saving Weiss.

They finally entered the dining hall and found a bunch of black silhouettes sitting at the tables along with team RWBY. As they walk over to them, Grant starts to get a little nervous.

"You ok?" Alex asks, wondering what's wrong with Grant but soon gets it. "Oh I see, it's Yang isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't wanna make a fool of myself again," Grant says nervously.

"Ah, a little girl trouble is it? Well, good thing ol pal Alex is here to help. Go get breakfast then sit down next to me"

Grant says back "alright, well I guess I'll see you in a minute " and went to get breakfast.

Alex went and sat at the table with team RWBY, he saw the other two team members enter and went to sit down with them. Alex had sat everyone where they did intentionally, he sat across from Weiss, Oliver sat across from Blake, Naomi sat across from Ruby. leaving the only open seat for Grant across from Yang.

Grant came back and saw what Alex had done, appreciative of it, he flashed a slight glance at Alex in thanks. They were talking about what they were gonna do today.

"Yeah I don't know, we'll probably just go train more, Grant and I. But anyone can come along if they want" Alex offered.

Weiss slammed her hand onto the table in front of Alex "you bet I'm going, I want a rematch" she turned her head away in a little bit of pity, and also a little bit of embarrassment. She quickly asked, "what about you Yang, are you coming down too?"

"We all just spent the whole day yesterday fighting Grimm and finding chess pieces. Now you're telling me you wanna train more" Yang said a little annoyed.

Grant taking this as an opportunity "hey, since the four of us are new to Vale, how about you show us around town?"

Ruby's eyes lit up "oh my gosh that sounds like a wonderful idea"

"I'm not from here actually, I'm from... a village south of here," says Blake kinda shy.

"Well nor am I, I am from Atlas after all" Weiss says with pride.

"Really, same here," Naomi says going in for a high five, but Weiss just turns her head in disgust.

"I'd be happy to show you guys around, I know all the best spots, especially for after-hours" Yang says almost flirtatiously, glancing at Grant.

Alex stood up "thanks but I'd rather spend all day getting stronger"

At that moment Ruby grabbed the hood of his jacket and said "too bad you're coming with" literally dragging him into the hallway out to the courtyard. Ruby, getting too excited, forgot she was dragging Alex and activated her semblance. Racing towards the airships to get into town she suddenly was stopped by Weiss's glyph.

Alex fell face-first to the ground, gasping for air after being nearly choked to death by Ruby.

"Weiss why did you stop me?" she looked down and saw Alex gasping for air like a fish on land. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh sorry."

"Don't, sweat it" Alex said with a shaky voice. He was being helped up by someone but he didn't know who, he figured it was Ruby. To his surprise when he stood up and looked at whoever was helping him, it was the Heiress.

"Ruby, don't go killing people I still need to beat the hell out of-" Weiss was cut off.

"Riiiiiight whatever you say, Weiss," said Ruby sarcastically.

They all got on the airship that was empty because no other students were going into town. They all took their seats, it seemed like Grant liked sticking close to Yang.

"I saw you fight yesterday, you were awesome," Grant said nervously. "Especially when you punched that nevermore in the mouth"

"Thanks, your not half bad yourself" Yang replies.

"So tell me, what's good in town?" Asked Grant, somewhat nervous about what she has in store but also just happy to be able to spend time with her.

"Oh you'll see, you will see," Yang says with a huge grin on her face

"She can't take us to her favorite night club, it's not night," says Ruby innocently.

"I don't think I'll be allowed in there anytime soon," Yang says with an odd sense of pride.

"What did you-" Blake gets cut off.

"Beat up the owner and his henchmen, then punched him out the window" Yang explained, with that same pride.

"And why might I ask?" Alex asks curiously.

Yang thinks about it "he messed with my hair, no one messes with my hair"

Naomi, sitting next to her, starts to twirl with her hair. Yang immediately grabs her wrist and her eyes glow red.

"What did I just say!?" Yang shouts. The rest of the group starts laughing hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7: The team in a town

**SONG Chapter 7**

"Then the same bandit came running up to Grant with a butter knife and-" Alex was cut off

Yang still laughing "wait was his left arm still frozen?"

Alex replied, "yeah completely frozen and I can't help because I'm still trying to get my sword unstuck from, the dishwasher."

Everyone was laughing harder and harder, then Grant started "yeah so then I switch to my Earth Dust but I remember it doesn't work still because of the walnut is still stuck in the chamber, so I pick up a rock and as he's running towards me I-" he was cut off, this time by Ruby

"We're here we're here!" she shouted as they stood outside the arcade.

"You act as we've never seen an arcade before" Naomi Exclaims. When in reality Alex, Oliver, and Grant being from Vacuo, have never actually seen an arcade. The three boys all look at each other nervously.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yang shouts. "You've never been to an arcade before"

"Back home our kinda fun was kicking the crap of our Grimm as each other" Grant explains. Alex and Oliver both nod.

Oliver trying to show off "I always killed the most"

Alex then said "remember the time I put that Ursa in a chokehold as you ran from little Grimm, as Grant was playing tag with a Beowulf"

Grant then said "well punching it in the face then hiding as long as I could before it found me, it was more hide and go seek"

Everyone else laughed at this except the three boys.

Alex just stared at his arm. Thinking about the time he had almost been killed due to him having to cover his dad as he did first aid on Grant in the middle of the desert. He rolled down his sweatshirt sleeve and looked back up at the others. No one noticed, well that's what he thought.

Weiss looked at him and said " you think you're one to talk about scars" she gestured to her eye.

Alex just let out a light chuckle, without a word he lifted the side of his shirt showing her the giant slash against his side. "an unknown Grimm still hasn't been registered to this day, even my dad didn't know who it was" Alex didn't like talking about his dad, not that he didn't like him, he loved his dad, he just didn't like the attention it gave him. Grant and Oliver didn't even talk about Alex's dad because they knew he didn't like it.

"Ugh, enough talk. Let's get to the games" Ruby says excitedly

"She's right, I can't wait to show you guys how Vale kids have fun," says Yang as she takes Grants' hand and pulls him in.

The rest soon follows, Grant looks around at the plethora of bright lights, colors, and sounds coming off from the machines. He looks around to see Yang, Ruby, and Naomi who are all clearly into this kind of thing running around trying to find games to play. Weiss and Blake are quietly following their lead trying to blend in, The three boys do the same. Grant finds a game called Mistral Microphone, it was a Karaoke machine because there was a stage right next to it.

Weiss sees Grant's interest and asks him "Do you sing?"

"My Mom used to take me to Bars with her on karaoke nights, we were pretty good" He replies.

She looks down, thinking about her mother "your mom drinks?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah but the fun kind, My dad and I keep her check" Grant explains, remember all his good times back home.

"Well let's see what you got" Weiss walls up to the machine and start looking through songs. She's scrolling through them one by one.

Gold

Bmblb

Boop

She picks one, Dream come true.

"You ready?" she asks

Grant nods, he looks out and sees all of their friends watching them. Yang smiles at him, wondering if he's gonna be any good or not.

Alex put in one earbud "oh no not this song again"

Yang was excited and surprised to see Grant sing, she didn't take him for the singing type." knock em dead" she yelled hoping to encourage him.

Grant heard but tried not to focus on it, as it would mess up his singing.

Ruby stopped playing her arcade game after beating her high score, for the seventh time. Seriously how much could she beat her high score ever time, it was kind of ridiculous.

Blake had set her book down into her lap, she didn't like to be disturbed as she was reading but this did interest her.

After Grant saw everyone looking at him (although Alex was just looking at his scroll texting somebody maybe someone else he met) Grant had sung all the time and knew that it was his time to show his skills, and with that, he started to sing.


	8. Chapter 8: Look at the stars

**SONG Chapter 8**

As Grant's powerful vocals shook the arcade, Yang watched in awe as he hit every note and every interval with confidence and passion.

"Wow, did you know he could do that?" Yang asked Alex who was right next to her.

"Yeah, he won't shut the hell up half the time. He always sings whenever we fought Grimm, studied, or anything similar," Alex replied. "But you gotta admit, they sound pretty good together" giving out a subtle hint towards his slight affection interest for Weiss.

"Yeah, they do," Yang says as she looks longingly at Grant belt those power cords.

As the song concludes, the audience cheers and Grant and Weiss take in the applause. They walk offstage to their friends.

"Oh my gosh" Ruby squeals "you guys were amazing"

Grant blushes from all the attention from the rest of Team RWBY and Naomi, but Alex and Oliver just roll their eyes at him.

"There he goes again" Oliver exclaimed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get some food" Naomi suggests.

They all agree and head out of the arcade. Grant is wondering if that was a mistake, exposing himself to his new friends so early on. _What if they think I'm not as great of a Huntsman as I am a musician,_ _what if Yang thinks I'm a weak Huntsman? By the Gods what have I done?_

"Hey, we're here," Yang says as the approach a noodle shop run by an old man in a red apron.

Alex holds the door as everyone files in, he looked at his scroll. It had already been four in the afternoon, _how long were we in the arcade?_

Everyone had ordered and was sitting around each other when Alex caught up with the rest after getting his food he looked at the table, of course, the only place was against the person who hated him most, Weiss.

Weiss heard her number get called as she went to get her noodles and finish paying, however, she stormed away from the counter mad, very mad. "My card got declined my dad must have cut me off again, whatever I just won't eat"

Alex reached into his pocket and offered her some Lien, he had a lot since his dad did make a lot of money from guarding shipments of Dust. "Here this should pay for lunch and something else if you need it" he didn't care to give people some money, Grant helped with food at lunch, a lot.

She took it out of his hand "oh um thanks" she walked to get her food.

Grant nudged him with his foot under the table, Alex just mouthed "oh shut up" at him.

The lunch was good and was even funnier when Blake tried Oliver's spicy noodles and she said it felt like her mouth was burning. By the time they finished eating, it was six in the evening and they would have to be in their dorms by probably around eight at night if they made the next airship, which they did no problem.

It was just after seven, apparently everyone was dead tired on team RWBY, even Naomi was tired, Weiss fell asleep and Yang was close behind her until they landed.

The 3 boys woke up the girls and helped them get them off the airship until they were awake enough to at least walk and not trip over themselves. They headed to the dorm rooms, Team SONG's room was just around the corner from RWBY and JNPR's rooms.

"I'm hitting the hay," said Naomi as she rushed to her bed, it wasn't even late but still everyone was exhausted.

"Yeah I'm behind that" Oliver said as he followed her in their room.

"We'll catch up in few guys," Grant said as Alex followed him, they may as well escort them to their dorm, it was just around the corner after all.

When they stood by the door Weiss turned to Alex and said: "I still want a rematch, meet in the training rooms tomorrow morning, seven in the morning sharp."

Alex just grinned but he wanted to make some sort of joke, in his sleep-deprived state he said, "make it a date then" Weiss then slapped him, _I deserved that,_ Alex thought

"I'm gonna cut you tomorrow just for that" stated Weiss.

Alex just laughed "good luck then"

Yang and Grant had said their goodnights as well, then the four-headed towards their room to sleep.

Alex crashed on his bed with his weapon and whetstone, "I better sharpen this for tomorrow" Alex started to sharpen the katana. Both of their teammates were already asleep, Grant decided to shower.

Grant showered and changed into some casual clothes, he didn't feel like pajamas tonight. Alex was sheathing his weapon when Grant walked out of the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of the edge of the blade, _was he going to spar with her or murder her_? He sat on his bed and looked at a text from Yang he got five minutes later.

Seeing how everyone had fallen asleep, Grant thought about Yang as he texted her back. He walked through the empty hallways, he didn't want to sleep just yet, it was a good day and he couldn't hold still. Grant wanted to see what stars were in view from here, so he headed to the Balcony.

To his surprise, Yang was also there leaning against the brick wall and looking up. "Oh I didn't know you liked stars," Grant said

Yang laughed and said "and I didn't know you were such a good singer"

Grant scratched behind his head "yeah, it's just something I've been doing for a while" he got nervous, it was silent and he didn't want it to be. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind "mind if I join you?"

"Hey go ahead man" Yang replied back

 _By the Gods it worked_ , Grant thought. They did look at the stars for a while, making jokes and pointing out the constellations. Grant liked the colors of the stars, he did. "That one over there is amethyst" looks over to her "just like your eyes"

She laughed but not as an insult, but in a nice appreciative way "thanks"

Grant looked back up at the bright stars " you know, there isn't much difference between stars and music, it's all unique, very pretty, and everyone is available to it." he looked at the cracked moon "that doesn't mean there can't be some things off"

Yang was lost at how oddly poetic the usual energetic dessert boy sounded "wow I never thought of it that way" she looked down at her scroll it was almost nine-thirty "we should get going to bed" she hesitated then spoke again "hey if you're not doing anything tomorrow we can go out and do stuff, just you and me" she fought to find a reason "All Weiss talked about last night was kicking Alex's butt, Ruby and Blake are going to buy more books tomorrow and I don't want to be all alone ya know, you don't have to if you don't want-"

Grant cut her off "I'd love to" he couldn't believe this was happening. It had only been two days and he already had a date planned, he was so excited. He needed to keep cool, if he overreacts now, it may ruin the future.

Yang looks at him with joy "I'll see you tomorrow then, eight at night, my dorm?"

"I can't wait," Grant says calmly, trying to act as calm as possible while still acting joyful, because he was.

They walk together back to the dorms.

"Goodnight Grant," Yang says to him.

"Goodnight Yang" He replies.

He opens his dorm room door and goes to bed. At first, he didn't want today to end, now he can't wait for tomorrow to start


	9. Chapter 9: Have fun in training Weiss

**SONG Chapter 9**

Alex had set an alarm, six in the morning to be exact. He got up and showered, everyone else was still asleep from yesterday's experience. Alex always got up early anyway. By the time Alex was in his clothes, he usually wore for training and fighting, it was already 6:30. He needed to leave.

Alex shut the door quietly behind him, making sure he had his scroll and his katana. The walk to the training room wasn't that far, he got in the room ten minutes early actually. _Oops maybe I overthought how long it'd take to get here,_ he thought it would've taken longer. Alex took out his sword and swung it at a metal pillar, it was usually used to test out if it was sharp enough. If it made a normal white scratch it wasn't sharp enough, if the cut was deep and was the color of the metal it was fine. While the pole was only 3 feet wide, it still was pretty heavy, as it was solid steel.

He then took a swing at it again and got a cut noticeably deeper than the other times, _that's sharp enough._ He didn't want to hurt her just show her it's true potential, although he was probably not even gonna fight her with it. He'd used his dad's sword more than he liked recently. He got bored waiting, he looked at his scroll that was laying next to his sword, the time read seven-o-six, _so much for the Heiress being on time to her outing_. Alex. still bored ten minutes later, started to work out. There were a few other people, but no one else in the bladed room. This way they'll be alone.

In mid-push-up, at probably about seven-twenty, she finally walked in.

"You're late," Alex said getting up off the ground.

She rolled her eyes "Ruby refused to let me leave until I told her how to make cookies"

"Ruby is a hyper one alright" Alex retorted

Weiss agreed "yeah she is"

With that, Alex picked up his sword and moved it out of the way so he wouldn't trip on it while sparring. "I'm ready whenever you are"

She was confused "aren't you gonna use your sword?"

Alex simply replied "probably not, I want a challenge"

With that she took out her rapier, "are you sure?"

"Yup," Alex put up his hands, ready to fight.

She sighed, then lunged at him. She threw out a few jabs but he ducked and dodged through them with ease, _how is he doing this?_ She went faster hoping to land one hit but it didn't even affect him, he was still dodging at the same pace.

"You're too slow, pick up the pace, put your weight into the stab" critiqued Alex.

"I'm not slow" She started stabbing as fast as she could. her blade's tip was a blur of silver, but still, she couldn't hit him.

Alex put his hands in his pocket, dodging the attacks. They were fast, however, if she wanted to hit the son of a legendary huntsman she needed to be faster.

Weiss suddenly threw her blade into the air, letting it fly out of her hand. "Why can't I hit you, is your semblance like slow motion or something?" she was annoyed that she couldn't hit him.

"No my semblance isn't anything like that" he looked at her weapon and picked it up out of the ground, now wielding it. It was light, very light. "I have a lot of skill and experience, you are fast, faster than most. Especially with your glyphs and dust, you're an amazing fighter, however" with a grin "you can still improve."

Weiss blushed "Hey, give me that" she demanded, reaching for the handle of her weapon.

Alex just walked to the corner and got Reapers Edge and handed her the sheath "if you want to be better, you can't just train in one way only, fight me with my weapon" his hand still holding the sheath with the handle facing her in on hand and Myrtenaster in the other.

She grabbed it, sighing "whatever you say" as she dragged the blade out, the support of the sheath let go. Her one arm, with the sword in it, quickly made her arm fully extend down. With most of the sword on the ground, _why is it so heavy? This has to be at least three times heavier than Myrtenaster._ She held the handle with both hands, "I'm ready"

"Alright, let's start then" Alex raised the blade to his chest and pointed it at Weiss. He didn't want to hurt her, so he held back. She was very strong but Alex was strong too, his dad was the famous hunter Enrathi, who could win in a one on one against a Goliath, Manticore, or Nevermore easily. Alex always wanted to surpass his dad, so he was always training.

Weiss jumped forward and tried to swing, but she could barely swing it without the weight throwing her around. She tried again and again, but yet Alex deflected each attack. _just let me cut you_ , She was growing very mad at Alex.

Once she stopped in a defensive stance, Alex looked at her dead in the eyes "alright my turn" he jumped and threw out several stabs, faster than Weiss's, definitely faster the first one barley scraped against the edge of Reapers Edge, sending sparks flying. He hit her four times in the chest before he stopped and called the match. "You have a lot of potential, your weapon too, it's very strong and good at its job. You're just not strong enough to use it to it it's full potential." Alex knew exactly what he was doing.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Weiss very very angry went to cut him and tried to stab him with the heavy weapon, _I'm gonna cut you for saying I'm not strong, for saying I can't use my weapon._ She stabbed and stabbed, eventually she was so mad she was stabbing as fast as she could with one hand, as fast as she could with her rapier. She eventually did it, landing one scratch across his cheek. It bled _,_ _he didn't have his Aura up, Why? He knew I was trying to cut him, but his Aura would've taken the hit. Did he keep it down so he did get cut?_ "There I told you I'd cut you" she did still feel bad about it.

Alex didn't care, it was nothing "look at the sword."

"Hmm?" she looked at Alex's sword in her hand. She was holding it with one hand, it felt like nothing to her, but it had just seemed so heavy a few minutes ago. She noticed other things, the blade was so sharp it was white and there was blood running down the top of it. _It couldn't be that sharp,_ foolishly, she touched the blade with the one finger, she put the tiniest bit of pressure on the blade and she started bleeding, but it didn't heal until she had activated her Aura again, _when did I stop using Aura?_

She looked up at him and he said: "The reason you bled and didn't heal is that Reapers Edge can cut through Aura then make it go away."

She'd never heard of a weapon like this before.

Alex handed her the rapier "now try to stab me as fast as you can with this"

She took it out of his hand, then handed him his weapon. Weiss did what Alex said and the second she had a grip on Myrtenaster it felt like air. She jabbed at Alex a few times not hitting him on purpose. Her normal jabs became the speed of her old fastest stabs "how did I-"

"You build muscle just by using my weapon because it's heavier than your weapon, way heavier."

She threw out a quick stab cutting Alex's face again, he didn't even flinch. Seeing if his Aura was still down, which it was. "And that's for calling this a date" she was still curious, however, "hey Alex" she felt bad for cutting him a second time but he deserved it.

He looked at her "yeah?"

"Why don't you keep your Aura up?" she asked.

He looked at the ground then back at her "you see my Aura is very strong, it's never been broken before. So I keep it down to save energy if I need it I'll use it, right now I don't" he activated it to stop the blood running down his cheek, black energy surged over his body, then the bleeding stopped and the Aura went back down.

"I see" she understood, it was indeed weird but she got it.

Alex smirked "also, I knew you wanted to cut me" he looked at his scroll "it's only ten, you can leave or keep training here with me" he took the weapon from Weiss's hand and placed both of the weapons on the bench against the wall.

She looked at him "if it means I can still beat the hell out of you then I'm in"

Weiss walked over to the bench and picked up a weapon, Alex's weapon, she didn't know why but she liked it "come on I still need to be faster to cut you more" she was curious "I want to know" she hesitated "you said your dad has been head of security of my dust shipments, and the only Legendary Huntsmen to do so, who is he?"

Alex just looked at her "your father knows him on a personal level."

"Well that doesn't help," she said

He shrugged "maybe one day, you'll know" he picked up and readied Weiss's rapier. "Now let's get you able to wield this weapon faster and get you stronger"

She smiled as she readied the katana with the same hand she used her rapier with "Gladly."


	10. Chapter 10: Meet the legend

**SONG Chapter 10**

Naomi and Oliver woke up around the same time, they turned and looked at each other. It was silent but they made stupid faces as they looked at each other from their beds.

"We should get up and go eat something" Naomi stated

"Yeah" Oliver agreed as he sat up. "I'm gonna go change and use the bathroom"

"Well don't take too long, I need to get in their too," Naomi said back to him

Grant was out like light he must have been exhausted from yesterday.

Oliver changed and was in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the thing he usually wore, a light blue t-shirt with tan khaki pants. He fixed his shorts and black hair, as he did he noticed his blue eyes and snapped pointing at the mirror with finger guns. "looking good" he walked out and threw his dirty clothes in his laundry basket. "Your turn Naomi"

"Okay," she tried to sound quiet because Grant was still sleeping and they didn't want to wake him. Naomi changed and she decided to check herself out in the mirror too. She wore blue and ocean green, she liked the ways the colors matched her forest-green eyes. She walked out and looked at Oliver "are you ready to go?" she asked.

"yeah I am" he grabbed his scroll glancing the time, it was about ten, not too late to grab breakfast but still close.

The two headed to the cafeteria, most people were still eating. They grabbed their food and sat next to the other group of people that were in their exams. Team JNPR they quickly learned was their name.

"Yeah Grant was still asleep when we left, and Alex along with his weapon were gone. So He's either in the training room or-" Naomi was cut off by the energetic pink hair girl, Nora.

"Or he's on a super-secret, spy mission he can't tell anyone about!" she said super energetic, her eyes dashing back and forth.

The quiet boy in green with the long black hair and the pink highlight said "Umm I don't think-" he was cut off as well.

"He's on a super-secret spy mission to destroy super-secret research labs of evil scientists, and fight goliaths one and one, and single-handedly destroy The White Fang and-" Pyrrha cut her off trying to calm her down and also bring up something in the news.

"Speaking of The White Fang, did you hear that Enrathi destroyed another base with his wife Aeowyn?" Pyrrha stated.

"No way that's so cool," Jaune said looking at Pyrrha

She then said "Also in an interview, Enrathi confirmed that his son is attending Beacon academy starting this year, but never said his name or else he'd have a hard time here"

Gasping Naomi looked her dead in the eyes "No wayyyyy I'm a huge fan of his work and now his son is here his flesh and blood?!" Oliver acted amazed but he knew.

Team JNPR started freaking out too about it, of course mainly Nora.

Ren stood up to throw away his trash "well whoever he is, I'm going to mind my own business and respect his spa-" Nora quickly jumped in front of him

"who is it, which one of you is the son of Enrathi?" she jumped around and accused just about every male in the room. Naomi followed behind her with the same energetic spirit.

Blake and Ruby sat down with the rest of the group. "What is she so worked up about?" Blake asked

"She learned that Enrathi's son is now attending Beacon," Pyrrha said, then ate another piece of fruit.

Ruby was very excited about this "OH MY GOSH!" she jumped around her friends saying she wants to meet him, and talk to him and be his best friend.

"Ummm whose Enrathi?" Blake asked with a blank stare at Ruby, _who could be so important and well known that his son is this important._

Ruby gasped "how can you not know who he is?!"

Ren spoke "it's very surprising actually that you don't know him, he and his wife are the best Huntsman and Huntress from Vacuo. Becoming the best in a whole kingdom is not easy"

"Annnnnnnnd Ren left out one important part," Ruby said butting in. "his semblance is super powerful and so is his Aura."

Blake now curious, she thinks she knew who the man as if it was the man in blue armor who destroyed their main headquarters in Vacuo, "so what is his semblance?"

Ruby explained as excited as she could "his semblance is the ability to replenish his aura insanely fast, it's never been broken"

Blake knew him, she fought him in Mistral, he was strong, too strong, even she couldn't handle him. Her strongest attack didn't even scratch him, he grabbed her by the arm and said to move or he'd have to kill her, then threw her against the wall. "Oh he does sound pretty powerful, I bet not a single person he would even dare to take him on"

Nora then said "are you kidding?! He would kick all our butts, we wouldn't have a chance, he once got hit with a missile, and he didn't even flinch!"

Blake doubted this "I know he sounds powerful, but it can't but true, I mean a missile?"

Pyrrha then joined the conversation "I would like to say the same but he was indeed hit with a missile from a White Fang Attack helicopter"

Jaune held out his scroll "here, surveillance cam caught the footage and it was uploaded online"

Blake took the scroll and watched, _it was the same guy she fought,_ "wow he's really strong I don't think anyone could touch him with that."

Ruby saw that the cafeteria room was closing and turned to Blake "come on we should go see if they're any books about him at the bookstore"

Before she could say bye Blake was out of the room with a flurry of black and red rose petals.

Oliver turned to Naomi and the rest of team JNPR, they spent an hour and a half eating, it was now eleven-thirty "Well, Naomi and I have a whole lot of nothing to do today so we'll just go."

Nora ran up "no way, you guys are spending the whole day hanging out with the rest of us." she put her arms around their necks.

Naomi raised her arms in the air "woohoo day with my new bestie"

Nora replied with "awww yeah" and gave Naomi a fist bump.

Meanwhile, in the training room.

Weiss lowered the sword, panting, she was working hard with Alex to improve on her skill and speed.

Alex grabbed his katana from Weiss and set it onto the ground, and handed her a water bottle, as he sunk to the ground. "Let's take five, you're doing pretty well, but the morning has just started. I'm thinking around two in the afternoon we go get food then come back down here and work on yo-" Weiss cut him off.

"Oh my gosh" she was staring at her scroll, excited about something

Alex looked at her, putting the cap on his water, "yeah?"

She looked up at him "I got a text from Ruby saying that Enrathi's son is attending Beacon this year. I'm a huge fan of his, I have a replica of his shotgun lance, Royal Heart. I've even met him before he's worked with my dad on a lot of big shipments"

Alex tried to hide it and keep his cool "yeah he's a pretty cool guy a lot of people fall over and faint when they see him he's so popular. I knew him growing up before he got popular he helped my dad train me in fighting, until I was seven and he got popular then my dad and him couldn't help me so my mom help me train the rest of the way" he gave her a reason why he was so powerful and his dad was the best, but he didn't want her to know, he just wanted her to like him for who he was, "That's why I'm so strong."

Weiss was wide-eyed, "He mentored you, and now you're teaching me how he trained you, by non-stop improvement?"

"Yeah pretty much," Alex said.

"Well, I'm glad someone who knows what their doing is training me" Weiss looked at the ground eager to start and thought she felt something weird when she looked back at him, she picked up Alex's katana embarrassed to be using his weapon again when she's been using it all day. "Let's get back to it then."


	11. Chapter 11

**SONG Chapter 11**

Grant was watching TV in his dorm because no one else was there. It was about 5pm and he needed to get ready for his date with Yang. He went to his closet and grabbed his custom tailored dress shirt. Black with purple lining and his insignia on the back, a Ying Yang symbol in black and purple with plus and minus signs.

He brushed his teeth, put on some cologne and combed his hair. "I got this" he said to himself. It was about 7:30, so he decided to go to her dorm. He was probably going to be early, but that's just the way he was, punctual.

Grant has no idea what tonight was gonna be like, from what Yang told him, the rest of team RWBY was gonna be out till way later. So that means he'd have several hours of alone time with Yang.

He started walking to her dorm, giving himself numerous pep talks along the way. "You can do this, you can do this, she asked you out remember" He was nervous beyond belief, he didn't want to screw this up. Like all the other times, he thought about all of his past attempts to find that special someone and failing miserably. "No, no, I can't think about that. I gotta think about the here and the now" he kept talking to himself.

He finally arrived at her dorm and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yang called

He opened the door to find her laying on her bed in a tank top and workout shorts. "Comfy?" Grant asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I kinda just wanted to veg out since nobody else was here, u don't mind do you?" Yang explained half hoping she didn't embarrass herself.

"No, it's fine" Grant loved how much of a tomboy she was. He sat down on the bed across from her's.

She got up and went to the mini fridge they had "You wanna drink?" She asked

"Yeah sure" He replied

She threw a pop at him, considering they both were gauntlet users, this went over pretty well because she chucked it at him pretty hard. She grabbed one for herself and sat back down on the bed.

"You up for a round?" Holding up her scroll and indicating the TV on the dresser by the window, "I know ur not much of a gamer, but…"

Grant, not knowing how to play games, took the challenge. "You're on" he grabbed his scroll and got ready to play.

The game booted up and there were tons of characters to choose from. The Soldier, The Traitor, the drunk, the wizard, a few Grimm even, and the Reaper, just to name a few. They chose their characters and began to fight, Yang was mopping the floor with him since he'd never played before. He didn't care, he just wanted to spend time with Yang.

"So, did u grow up in Vale?" Grant asked trying to get to know her better.

"Sorta, I was born and raised on an island called patch off the west coast of the Kingdom but getting here is not that hard, it's just a short boat ride and a few miles that's all" As she was talking, Grant was listening but he was just so soothed by the sound of her voice. "What about you dessert boy? Why not go to Shade academy?" She asked him

"All our parents wanted us to explore the world, Vacuo is considered the weakest of all the kingdoms so they wanted us to have new lives. Oliver's parents are both professors at Branch academy, my dad owns the best Dust company in Vacuo, and Alex's par-" He paused "Can I tell you a secret?"

Yang pausing the game "Of course"

"His parents are those huntsmen you guys keep talking about, Enrathi and Aoewyn" he told her, hoping Alex wouldn't get pissed at him.

"Are you serious?!" she stood up.

"Please don't tell anyone" Grant Pleaded.

"I won't, I promise" she looked at him with a smile. "Best Dust Company In Vacuo huh?" Realizing a part of what he told her.

"How else you think I got all this Dust" he retorted. "I got a ton of it, and I brought enough ammo to last a long time"

"No wonder Weiss doesn't like you" she said "you guys do sound good together, where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom wasn't a huntress, she was a singer, she taught me and we did gigs around the kingdom whenever I wasn't out fighting, we were kinda popular" he explained.

When he was talking, she turned the game back on and kicked his ass while he wasn't paying attention. She turned back to him and smiled.

"You did not" He was baffled at her audacity. "You'll pay for that" he jumps up from the bed and jabs at her, he knew he wouldn't actually hurt her, he just wanted to rough house. She blocked his first attack but he came in for a second hit with a left hook, she didn't block it correctly and they both fell onto her bed. He was on top of her, they looked at each other and just laughed. They were having so much fun that it didn't phase them that they were in an awkward situation like this. They stopped laughing and looking into eachothers eyes. Grant got up and apologized "sorry about that, this is why huntsmen can mess around level that for fun" he joked

She laughed then looked at her clock "oh crap it's 11 the others will be getting back soon"

"I should probably get going then" Grant said, he headed for the door.

"Hey Grant?" Yang said with a slight shyness in her voice

He turned around "Yeah?" She gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek, Grant started to blush.

"Goodnight" She said to him.

"Goodnight" He said back. He opened the door and turned around to see her waving at him, she had a sparkle in her eyes. He could feel something strong between their auras, he didn't know what but something sparked tonight. He closed the door behind him. _That went way better than I thought it would._ He thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm with joy and happiness.

Yang was thinking to herself back in her dorm room, _I think I'm in love with him,_ she twirled her hair as she looked at a picture of the two of them on her scroll. At that very moment, Ruby bursts into the room with Blake and Weiss right behind her. Weiss looked tired as hell and Blake was, well Blake.

"Enrathi's son is enrolled here!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down do you want everyone in Vale to her you?" Blake asked.

With a whisper "Enrathi's son is enrolled here" Ruby repeats.

Yang looked at Weiss and she wasn't phased at all, _did she already know?_ Yang thought to herself, _she was with him all day._

Weiss saw yang looking at her, _does she know? She was with Grant for a few hours._

Grant opens the door to his room to find the rest of his team relaxing. Alex was laying down on his bed, while Naomi and Oliver were talking about their day with team JNPR.

"Where the hell were you, you sleep all day and then come back dressed like that?" Alex asked him half kidding and wondering where he went.

"I was with Yang" Grant Answered.

Alex looked at him with a proud smile.

"Oooooo, saucy" Naomi exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**SONG Chapter 12**

The team woke up early next morning after a tiring day. Alex was physically exhausted, and Grant was still hyper from what happened last night.

As Naomi showered and the boys changed into their uniforms, Grant noticed something. _Alex has a cut on his face, he never has cuts_. He walked up to Alex right after he finished changing. "what happened to you, you're cut?"

Alex just touched his cut "oh yeah, Weiss cut my face a bit, so I just gave up on healing using my Aura. Plus I wanted to give her a little trophy for her work"

Grant just looked at him and chuckled "you're an idiot"

Alex replied with "I know what I am" and grinned, classed were starting soon so they we getting ready to go. Naomi walked out of the bathroom ready.

"alright boys lets get out of here" she said walking out of the room. The three boys followed, as they walked out of the room.

They caught team RWBY leaving their room, they walked side by side as they all went to their first class, they all had the same first class. After that, they all would split up to go to their respected classes.

Ruby kept going on "do you think Enrathi's son is In our class? What if we don't recognize him, what if we don't ever meet him and our opportunity is ruined? NO I won't let that happen"

Yang laughed "man you're even more of an Enrathi fan then Weiss, she doesn't seem phased by the fact that he is confirmed going to Beacon"

Weiss cut a sharp glance at Yang "I'll have you know I am a big fan of his, but the fact that his son is here doesn't mean I'll like him even more" _that was a lie_ _and I know it, that guy out of anyone? I mean sure he's strong but Alex? I still don't believe it_. Weiss was caught up in her own thoughts and not paying attentional where she was going. Until a hand slammed against her arm, and yanked her backwards with such force. "What in the name of Dust?" _who am I pressing against?_ She looked up, sure enough it was Alex.

Alex looked at the girl way shorter than him "you know you should watch where you walk, or else next time I won't be around to stop you from falling down the stairs." He pointed to all the others going down the flight of stairs, they were still at the top while everyone else was at the bottom.

Weiss blushed from losing her attention, and also because she was so close to Alex. "oh yeah, thanks, I was just thinking about how this year would go with classes and all." She stepped back as she said this, _what just happened, why would I stop paying attention long enough to almost fall, was it weird that I was thinking about Alex_. without noticing Weiss's thoughts drifted into small mumbles under her breath.

Alex looked at Weiss as he started to walk down the stairs next to her. "It was normal to think about me, as long as it's about training from yesterday" he wanted to tease her "or maybe you did want yesterday to be a date"

Weiss blushed "that's not true I was thinking about how I could improve my form when fighting with your techniques." _did I want it to be a date? I don't' know anymore_.

They caught up with the others and no one noticed that they were gone. Grant and Yang were playing rock paper scissors, Ruby and Naomi were talking about pictures and drawings, finally Oliver and Blake were talking about wanting tea.

The two teams walked into the classroom, they were some of the first people to enter the classroom. They took their seats all by each other and got settled in waiting for the class to start.

Naomi looked around and day dreamed about her old friends back in Atlas, she did have a lot of friends and missed them. She knew that Beacon was the best option on becoming a huntress and that it would be her home. She turned to Oliver "this isn't like anything we had back at Atlas, everything was high tech. The boards, desks, maps, man even the notebooks were high tech" she missed home but she loved it here.

Oliver looked at Naomi and said "yeah meanwhile out in Vacuo we had all the old fashioned, chalk board, chalk sticks, paper notebooks not these like portable flash drive things. It was always nice and warm there and yet I wanted it to be warmer."

Naomi chuckled "I guess this is what happens when you mix two kingdoms into one, you get this."

He nodded and agreed, class had just started, everyone was excited for their first ever class at Beacon. Alex had stopped talking to Ruby and Weiss and started to pay attention to the class. The class was about nothing but some basics on Grimm and understanding them.

Grant quickly was writing down every little detail he could get. About Grimm, kingdoms, or how the Grimm acted different in each kingdom.

Alex understood most of this, it was all pretty easy to understand. During the lesson Professor Port said how he wanted to see how we react to Grimm. He asked for a volunteer and Alex stepped up.

 _What the hell?!, I put my hand up first._ Weiss complained to herself.

"Alright now I'm going to release this Boarbatusk and it's your duty to kill it, I won't interfere." the professor said, talking to Alex.

Alex just nodded and the cage door opened, the Grimm roared and ran at him but he didn't' move a muscle, it was running at him full speed and he didn't even blink at this. When the Grimm was just in front of him he grabbed his sword handle and cut the the beast, head to tail with a straight cut. It was so fast no one could comprehend what happened, one moment the student was a moment from disaster and next he was standing the exact same way he did but with his sword in his hand and the Grimm had turned to ash. Alex simply said "next time come up with a real challenge professor" he took his seat again, as he was leaving the front of the classroom the professor released a second Boarbatusk, without a flinch Alex shot it's head off from behind without even looking to aim "Too easy."

Grant leaned over to Yang, "he does this kinda stuff all the time"

"So I've noticed" she said back to him with a subtle tone in her voice.

Alex looked over to Weiss and Ruby, Weiss looked a little upset. _Did she wanna kill it?_ Ruby was acting like a child, showing the rest of their friends her drawing of Professor Port. From the looks of it, Weiss must be jealous of Ruby because she's the team leader. _She'll be fine, she just needs to sort this out._ Alex thought to himself.

The bell had rung, "that will be all for today" the Professor exclaimed with his deep manly voice.

"Hey since we have some time until our next class, why don't we have a team battle" Alex suggested.

"Like all of us against each other, I'll take all you boys on" Naomi said excitedly.

"It will help us learn more about each other's skill, I'm in" Grant respond. He went over to Yang " I've gotta go, we have a team exercise" he took both her hands in his "I'll see you later" Grant gave her a kiss on the cheek just like she had last night.

She Blushed extremely hard, the rest of her team was looking at her with all very different reactions. Ruby had a look of pride and was happy for her, Weiss looked at her with jealousy because she wanted someone to do that to her, and Blake went back to her book.

Team SONG entered the training room, weapons in hand and ready to brawl. Alex sharpened his sword, Oliver spun his bow staff like he was in a marching band, Naomi jumped up and down and swung her sword back and forth, and Grant loaded his gauntlets with dust Rounds and crossed his arms. They all walked to the center of the room, weapons armed and ready.

"3, 2, 1"


	13. Chapter 13

**SONG Chapter 13**

"3, 2, 1, Go" Alex counted down.

Grant was nowhere near Alex's power, so he decided to let Oliver weaken him first, He went for Naomi instead. "Let's see how you Atlas girls party" As he jogged up to her to start a fight.

"We party harder than you dessert boys" Naomi scoffed.

He went in for a right hook and followed it up with a flurry of punches. She had her kitana's out and just blocked his attacks. After a few minutes of this, Grant decided to try something else. He switched his dust cartridge on his right hand to the Orange one, Obsidian Dust. He wanted to play her game, so he created two flaming swords to be on and level playing field.

"Copycat" Naomi retorted. She switch her right shotsword into its gun form and started shooting at him.

The first shot destroyed his left sword, knowing she was going to shoot again, he quickly turned his left hand dust to the green cartridge, Earth Dust, and created a small shield form the ground to take cover.

"Come on, don't play like that" Naomi whined as shot kept shooting the sides keeping her distance. The next thing she knew, he was up in the air with his right obsidian blade and an Ice blade in the other. He chucked them both in her direction, they missed her, but exploded upon impact creating a field of steam. She was blind.

Grant took this opportunity to take her by surprise, he could see her glowing weapons and knew where she was. He walked up behind her silently, using his semblance to drain her aura, slowly.

"You tricky bastard" she said to him feeling like her soul was being torn from her being. Which is kind of was. With the last bit of Aura she had left, she teleported into the air hoping to get away from him. She turned her weapons to swords and used the inertia of the shotgun blast in conjunction with the sword mode to try and do some major damage.

Switching his left hand to white, Wind Dust, and his right to purple, Gravity Dust, he shot himself into the air right as she was coming down with his left hand and punched her as hard as he could down into the ground with is right, with a devastating blow with a punch that had the full force of Remnant's gravity behind it. Her aura broke as she hit the ground, the buzzer went of, signifying she was eliminated.

Grant looked up to see Professor Ozpin watching the fight from the control room. _Why is Professor Ozpin So interested in our sparring match?_

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, "Just like old times, huh bud" Oliver Reminisced as they began their fight.

"Exactly like old times" Alex Responded.

Oliver pulled back his bow, which shot energy arrows and had a string made of energy, and shot a dozen arrows at Alex trying to keep him off balance. Obviously, didn't work.

Alex and Oliver trades blows for a while before Alex let off a few shots, hitting Oliver in the chest, creating a light blue surge of energy. He backed up to regain his ground.

Oliver, a little angry, lunges his staff right at Alex, but he counters it with insane reflexes. Bringing them back to square one.

Alex sees what's going on with Grant and Naomi with the earth shield, steam cloud and gravity punch. _By the Gods Grant, overkill much._

Oliver takes advantage of this and shoots him, the arrow lands right in Alex's shoulder. His aura was down so it went into his body, "ahhh, Dammit man" Alex screamed.

"Don't your guard down if your not gonna use your aura" Oliver said with a slight smirk on his face.

Alex was pissed, he channeled his aura into his sword, it was cover in a field of black energy. He started to run at him, he flipped the sword so he was holding the other way, and shot the ground to shoot up into the air. He then flipped it back and swing down Oliver as hard as he could. Oliver blocked the attack, but the clash created and explosion that sent them both flying. Oliver fell back and his aura broke when he hit the ground, the buzzer rang, luckily he activated his aura just in time so he didn't get hurt. His aura healed his wound and brought him back to his full strength, then took it down. Alex landed by stabbing his sword straight into the ground, then he raised it up and put it away.

Grant and Alex looked at eachother, and admired how they just kicked the crap out of there other teammates. They both charged at each other, but before they could start the buzzer rang.

"If you boys continue this fight, this training room will crumble to pieces" Professor Goodwitch has called off the match to avoid anymore structural damage. Team RWBY and JNPR we're sitting on the bleachers, jaws on the floor, they started to clap to show respect for their skills.

Naomi and Oliver were on the ground in pain, "I got it" Grant used his semblance to heal them both using the aura he drained from Naomi, he couldn't restore it all but he could just heal them a little and let their own aura do the rest over time.

"Damn we're good" Alex said as he and Grant high fived. "Come on guys we got a class in a few minutes, let's get ready"

Oliver and Naomi still limped in pain "easy for you to say" said Oliver, Alex did actually use his Aura on him.

"And just so you know" Alex announced to everyone in the room "that wasn't my semblance, whenever my Aura is channeled and my weapon is out, it channels my weapons power instead of protecting me."

Oliver picked up and put away his bow staff "ouch dude your semblance must be insane if that's your normal power" _What even is his semblance? I've never seen it before._ He wanted to ask but instead he just kept gathering his things.

Naomi put away her dual blades "you guys really suck you know that?" she laughed. _Sure Grant is pretty strong, but Alex's power level? That attack was insane, how was he so strong?_ She grabbed her backpack and knew they had to leave soon.

Grant reloaded his gauntlets "oh come on, you're just a wimp that was nothing, you're lucky you weren't a Grimm"

Alex then added "last time we fought Grimm, you set the forest on fire"

"It wasn't that big of a fire" Grant retorted

"It's still burning you idiot" he said back, a moment later the laughter of the two broke the silence.

Weiss thought to herself, _okay I see why he's obviously the son of Enrathi now, I mean seriously taking someone's Aura out from eighty seven percent to zero in one hit? No one in the school other than him could pull that off_. Weiss didn't notice herself staring directly at Alex down in the arena while she was thinking, that was until Yang nudged her.

"Hey you scouting out the boys already Weiss?" she nudged her again.

She was super embarrassed "oh like you're one to talk, we all saw what you and Grant did earlier?"

Yang laughed as she stood up "come on lover girl we have a class to get too."


	14. Chapter 14

**SONG Chapter 14**

It's been 2 weeks since team SONG's big brawl, Oliver and Naomi were still kinda upset with how Grant and Alex just kicked their asses. They were in the city walking around.

"You know I've been thinking" Alex started to talk.

"Does it hurt?" Grant retorted.

Alex gave him a dirty look. "No, we need new clothes. We've been wearing the same stuff since we got here, we need a new look guys"

"He's right, this Atlas gear is getting old, and I think you dessert boys need to dress a little warmer" Naomi mentioned.

The immediately went to the nearest huntsman clothes store, which sold a combination of Armor and gear along with stylish clothing. Alex was looking for armored hoodies, he liked what Jaune had and wanted something similar. He found a black hoodie with armor plates on the chest and forearms that were gunmetal gray. He also found some black jeans with a belt to house his weapon.

Oliver was a fan of hoods, he wanted to find a coat that had a hood coat tails. He already had a sleeveless shirt with his symbol on it, this would complete the look. He found one in white with light blue lining, exactly what he was looking for. Sleeveless with a hood.

Naomi needed to be fast, so she looked for the lightest stuff that she could. Then there is was. Something in the outfits section. Already made to perfection. A vest with that was armored but light in ocean blue, black leg armor, green arm guards, and greenish blue necklace to top it off.

Grant was a fan of black like Alex, but he also wanted purple in his color scheme. He found a black leather jacket with purple zippers all over it, along with some black and purple combat boots to match. _I can get my symbol engraved on the back of this, no problem._ He thought to himself.

Once they all bought their clothes, they walked out feeling like new people.

"See what did I tell you" Alex said with pride. "This is exactly what we needed"

Oliver and Naomi felt a little better about Alex and Grant, since Grant bought everything. He was the rich kid in the group. "So now what?" Oliver asked.

"Now, we do our job" Grant said, with an obvious change of tone. Oliver and Naomi didn't know what he meant, but Alex did.

Two weeks ago after one of their classes.

"May I see you two in my office?" Professor Ozpin asked Grant and Alex.

"Of course Professor" Grant replied politely, that's what he did if he was about to get yelled at by a teacher. The two of them took the elevator to the top of Beacon tower where his office was located.

The three of them were in his office now, "I have a mission for you two" Ozpin started to talk. "You two are some of the most skilled first years I've ever seen, that's no small achievement"

"Thank you Professor" Grant replied.

 _Kiss ass,_ Alex thought to himself.

"As you know, the white fang have a growing presence here in Vale, and I want to know what their planning. I can't send fully trained huntsmen in to investigate because I don't want to risk starting a war, but if I send in a few students to do reconnaissance, we can gather intel of their plans" Ozpin had some other motive they weren't sure of, but nonetheless they accepted. "We intercepted comms and all we could hear were things about the docks and two weeks from now, so when that time comes, I need you to do this for me. Can I count on you?" Ozpin asked

"Yes, yes you can" Alex replied, relaxed as always.

Two weeks later.

"Why don't you guys head back to the dorm, we'll catch up with you guys later" Alex ordered, basically telling them to leave.

They didn't know what was going on and didn't want to get involved, so Naomi just teleported the two of them out of there and back to beacon.

"Were we too rude to them?" Grant asked Alex, not wanting to jeopardize any of his new friendships.

Alex responded "we'll tell them everything later" Reassuring Grant.

The made their way to the docks, it was getting dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**SONG Chapter 15**

They were empty, no activity at the docks whatsoever. No white fang, no workers, no one.

"Why is there no one here, it's only 5pm" Grant asked scoping the place out from a rooftop,

Alex was walking around the docks, checking the warehouses and shipping containers for anything suspicious. "Nothing down here, it's weird that everyone left so early" Alex commentated as he walked through the docks.

"Why us?" Grant asked "why did Ozpin have the two of us do this, I mean I get the whole not wanting to send in Huntsmen, but first years who happen to be the sons of two of the greatest Huntsmen in Vacuo. You think he knows who we are"

Alex thought hard about this, His dad had just taking out a white fang base not too long ago. This was happening fast, faster than he could handle. "Something tells me he does, Ozpin has many secrets and mysteries. He may be trying to test our skills in the field, but why" Alex thought to himself, _does my dad know Professor Ozpin._ He started to dream off a little when Grant yelled in his ear com.

"Get down!" His voice shot, still with a whisper to it. "There's an airship coming in" as it began to descend he saw two figures on an adjacent rooftop. _Is that, Blake!_ He was taken by surprise, there was a blonde hair kid next to her, a Faunus. "Alex, remember that Blonde Faunus who never wore a shirt when we were kids?"

"Sun?" he responded curiously

"Well, he's here, and he's with Blake" Grant explained.

"Where's the rest of Team RWBY?" Alex asked. wondering if something happened between them.

"Not here, that's for sure" Grant responded. "Why is he here, didn't he leave to go to Haven?"

Alex scroll was going off, it was weiss "Weiss is calling me, should I answer it?" _She's Probably calling about Blake._

"Um yeah, she's probably wanting to know where Blake is" As if on cue, he got a text from Yang. "Hey Grant, Blake ran off and now we can't find her. Call me if you see her" the text read.

Alex answered his Scroll, "Hey Ice Queen, what's up?" He answered nervously.

"Hey so last night Blake ran off because she's a white fang member, we're looking for her but I'm mad at her, she lied to us, did you know she was a Faunus?" Weiss ranted.

"Are you mad at her because she lied or because she's a Faunus?" Alex asked

Grant's eyes open wide as he listened to Alex over the Coms.

"I don't know, she can just run back to her friends for all I care" Weiss said angrily.

Alex was concerned for her because he learned something new about her he never would've thought, she hates Faunus. But he understood her anger because of all the crap they put the Schnee Dust Company through. "Just find her and talk to her, I think she has good reason for what she's doing" Trying to calm her down.

"You're right, could you call me back if you see her?" Weiss asked.

"Sure thing" Alex lied, he didn't want to tell her where he was because Ozpin said there mission was secret. Talk to you later" he hung up.

"So Blake's a Faunus, that explains what Sun's doing with her, but if she was a white fang member why would she be scoping them out instead of joining them?" Grant questioned. As if on cue, an airship lands and out walks a man in a white coat, bowler hat, and walking cane. "Alex, that criminal whose been robbing all the dust shops in town, Roman Torchwick, is here, stay down" Grant shouted.

Alex stayed where he was, eavesdropping on what was going on.

"Come on you animals I don't have all day" Torchwick barked.

Grant looked back up at the roof where Blake and Sun were, they were gone. "Blake and Sun are gone?"

"Ya think" Alex retorted.

The two of them were beating up white fang members left and right. Alex, being a fan of weapons admired booth of their weapons. Blake had a katana that could turn into a pistol with a rope on it that was connected to her arm, her sheath was also a sword. _Sun's weapon is amazing,_ Alex thought to himself. It was a bo staff that split into nunchucks, which also were shotguns.

While Alex was needing out over there weapons, Grant turns to his right to see Ruby's ginormous scythe twirl and get stuck in the ground of the roof she was on "Alex we need to go, now" Grant yelled. "Ruby's here, that means Weiss and Yang aren't far behind"

Alex wanted to get more information but he couldn't "Ugh, Dammit" he said annoyance. He started to run towards Grants location when he saw Ruby get shot by Romans cane and a small red haired girl jump of the roof with swords following her. He catched up to Grant and they start to run but as they are running Naomi just appears right in front of them.

"Need a lift?" She asked with a smug look on her face, she then teleported them back to their dorm with Oliver standing arms crossed looking down on them.

Oliver spoke "You have some explaining to do"


	16. Chapter 16

**SONG Chapter 16**

"So, what were you doing at the docks?" Oliver asked almost as if he was interrogating them.

"We were looking for Blake" Grant responded trying to avoid telling them about Ozpin's assignment.

"How did you know she was gone?" Naomi questioned.

"Weiss called me earlier saying she was missing and that she was a Faunus" Alex just opened a can of worms.

"A what!?" Oliver asked alarmingly.

Giving in "she was scoping out the white fang operation just like we were" Grant revealed. He didn't know what to do, should he say it was Ozpin that assigned them the mission or should he say it's was their personal mission.

"Why were you two scoping out a white fang op? Why the sudden interest" Naomi trying to understand it all was getting upset.

"It was Ozpin" Alex blurted out. "He wanted us to investigate the white fang, I don't know why"

"We're talking to Ozpin, now" Naomi grabbed all of them and they were all instantly in Ozpin's office.

He was sitting alone at his desk facing the outer window viewing the campus. "Ah Alex, glad to se-" he turns around and sees all of Team SONG. "Well, this is a surprise"

"Professor, why did you send Grant and Alex to spy on the white fang? Couldn't you have sent in huntsman to stop the operation?" Oliver asked him, slightly more calm than before.

"I told them the reason behind that but I guess they didn't tell you" he stands up, grabs his cane, and walks towards them. "If I sent in huntsman it might start a war between vale and the white fang, I'm not willing to go to war over criminal acts. However, students who aren't as well trained won't make that big of an impact, but I did need students who were strong. I couldn't think of anyone better"

"You used us?!" Grant stood up suddenly, he was pissed.

Ozpin's face did not change "what did you find?" He asked. _They need an explanation, you need to tell them something._ "We have reason to believe something is in motion, and I believe the white fang is involved" he confessed.

"That's why you wanted to keep it on the DL" Oliver said, realizing he was telling the truth.

"I understand why you did what you did Professor, you wanted to play it safe" Grant said, forgiving him "They were being commanded by Roman Torchwick, but Team RWBY showed up so we left.

"You still used them!" Naomi shouted still not trusting Ozpin.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate being used like a weapon, Sir" Alex getting really upset with what he just heard.

Grant needed to do something, this much infighting will kill them "everyone stop, fighting amongst ourselves is not gonna get us anywhere, so let's compromise. If you don't use us like that again, we will never mentioned what happened again" He walks over to Ozpin as he's talking "Deal?" He holds out his hand.

Ozpin shakes it "I only wanted to see what the son of Enrathi could do"

"Good, now let's go to bed. By the Gods do we need it" Grant stated.

Naomi grabs the team and they are back in the dorm room.

"I can't believe you" Naomi said disgusted. "Your the son of Enrathi, why didn't you tell us"

Grant butted in " He doesn't like to talk about" seeing Alex put his head down.

"Let's just all get some sleep alright, I'm willing to forget this if you all do" Oliver said kind of asking for input.

They all nodded me went to sleep, except Grant. His scroll was ringing, it was Yang. He wondered what she was calling about. He walked out into the hall to answer it, "Hey Firecracker" he responded.

"Only my Uncle calls me that, how did you know that?" she asked surprisingly.

Grant was caught off guard "seriously, I just called you that because you're a firecracker"

"Awww that's sweet" Yang said we a certain brightness in her voice, anyway we found Blake. Everything is good now" she stated.

"That's good to hear" he just said as a good response.

"How was your night?" She asked him.

"Uneventful" not wanted her to get involved in this whole Ozpin Situation.

"I just wanted to check on you, Goodnight" she hung up.

"She's great" he said to himself, he went back into the dorm and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**SONG Chapter 17**

Alex woke up early that Wednesday , and since it was a Wednesday Alex was gonna be training with Weiss today. Team RWBY was going to be busy having 'the best day ever' but she still wanted to train in the morning, she just couldn't handle it all day.

As Alex started getting his stuff together for training, Grant woke up; "it's freaking 6:30am dude go back to sleep"

Grant thought for a second "wait it's Wednesday?! ugh you're exhausting." he stuck his face back into his pillow.

Alex let out one chuckle "whatever you say." As he opened the door to leave, there was a flurry of red petals as Ruby appeared in front of him. "it's Wednesday Ruby, you know that I won't bake cookies with you tod-"

"YOU'RE THE SON IF ENRATHI, OH MY GOSH!" she grabbed onto him.

"Hey quiet down would you, you're gonna let all of Beacon know. Yeah it's true, I'm the famous son of Enrathi, the one everyone is looking for." Alex said sarcastically.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" she asked.

"Because things like this happen and then people ask me if they can meet him and stuff, it's that I'm not ashamed just I don't like the attention." he explained.

"Oh that makes sense now, well you better hurry up, your 'Girlfriend' is waiting for you" she said mockingly.

Alex just turned bright red "she's not my girlfriend, we've been over this Ruby" he said as he waved goodbye to her.

He was walking down to the training rooms, when he heard some commotion. There were some guys teasing someone.

"Aww come on princess, daddy can't buy it off me?" one said "look at that she's getting angry that's so cute" the bully said while he was holding Myrtenaster.

"Give me back my rapier you heathens" Weiss demanded.

"Oh crap" Alex said under his breath. He ran to where he was hearing the voices.

The first bully picked her up by the collar and threw her to the ground. While the second had her trapped in a bubble on the ground "isn't your daddy gonna come pay me to stop, you little rich brat?"

As he brought the force field down, Weiss coughed up some blood; "go to hell"

The bully grew furious and punched her, her Aura ate it, but it still hurt. Before she got a mind of what was happening the second one kicked her.

"you know, two boys picking on a girl because she's rich, what does that say about you?" Alex said approaching them. _The one that just hit her has some cuts on him, if he was alone she would've been fine._

They both stopped "the hell did you just say to me you little punk?" they headed over to him. "we're gonna have fun beating you just like the Heiress here"

The bully threw a punch and in an instant Alex grabbed his fist, turned around, and slammed him over himself and onto the ground. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with." the second went to punch him, but Alex dodged to the side, and punched him in the face, driving him into the wall. "come on boys, your daddy hasn't paid me to stop yet." the two grew furious, they both got up and went to attack them with their weapons.

"Your gonna pay" they ran at him.

Alex didn't flinch he just drew his weapon; "are we bringing out our toys?" he didn't want to do this with his weapon but he had to.

"I'm gonna make your innards your outtards" one of the two shouted.

 _Clearly the elevator doesn't go up to the top on these two._ Alex thought to himself.

 _He's putting himself in harm's way for me, he's protecting me, does he like me? No that's impossible he couldn't like me, could he?_ Weiss was thinking as she watched in awe at the boy protecting her.

Alex slashed the weapon away, and struck down on the other's weapon "your weapons are made of cheap metal."

"my weapon is stronger than your puny thing" they went to hit Alex again.

Alex knew he had to scare them, he activated his Aura, his sword had filled with black energy. Right when the swing came in Alex slashed the bully's ax in half, he turned to the bully that was messing with Weiss the most. "you've got nerve, but there's a difference between bravery and stupidity, and you're an idiot"

"you can't hurt me, my Aura's up and I'm using my semblance now so I can just take the hit and my Aura will-" his face burned in pain as he cried in agony, he felt his face and there was a cut across his whole face.

"shut up and listen dog, meet Reapers Edge, it can cut through Aura with no problem now get the hell out of here before I cut something else" Alex scared them.

The bullies ran away, they were scared, very scared "you're a monster" the bully yelled as he ran away.

Alex chuckled at the hypocrisy and put away his katana. He then picked up Weiss's weapon off the ground.

 _He really just…but he doesn't use it that much, am I that important to him?_ She was surprised when she felt hands on her sides.

Alex picked up Weiss and put her on her feet; "are you okay Weiss?" he was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" she stood up and took her rapier from his hand. "I'm sorry you had to help me."

"Don't be sorry it's okay to need help sometimes." Alex knew she needed his help. "I'm glad you're alright, if you want you can skip out on traini-"

Before Weiss could think of what to say she blurted out "no, I don't want miss out on hanging out with you" _why did I say that._ Weiss blushed a lot.

"it's okay Weiss, let's get this date started" Alex teased.

"Oh shut up, it's not a date." Weiss replied; "now let's get to training." the two headed to the training room.

The rest of team SONG woke up and noticed Alex was gone.

"it's Wednesday he must be with Weiss." Naomi said

"Yep, as always" Oliver said back.

"Well hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Yang for a little while before she has to spend time with her team" Grant said.

Naomi thought for a second "has to?"

"Ruby has a full day of team activities for them to do before the semester starts" Grant explained.

"Well after you get back here, we're all gonna head down town." Oliver said.

"Sounds good to me, well I'll see you guys later." and with that Grant left to hang out with Yang.

Grant was walking down the hall to RWBY's dorm when he heard a scream, he rushed to where it came from. It came from the dorm, he knocked on the door vigorously. Yang opened it after a few seconds, probably because she wanted to check who it was first. "The hell is going on?" Grant asked with a worry in his voice.

"I lost my bow" Blake answered quietly but also panicking. "We went to the emerald forest yesterday to collect plant specimens for Dr Oobleck and I..I-" she was freaking out.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok we'll find it" Yang trying to calm her down. It was only three of them in the dorm. "Shut the door" she told Grant "we can't let anyone see her without her bow"

Grant made a suggestion "you said you left it in the emerald forest right? Well let's just retrace your steps and maybe we'll find it, just stay here until we get back ok"

"Ok" Blake was starting to calm down now. She grabbed her book and sat in the corner to the left of the door in the fetal position with the book pressed up against her face.

Yang was really worried for her friend "come on let's go" the two of them walked out the door and Grant shut it behind him. They then heard a locking sound as soon as they were out, Blake must've locked it. "I really hate to see her like this" Yang started to talk as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah She's usually pretty calm" Grant said. He felt bad for Blake but he was also happy he got to spend more time with Yang.

An hour had past and they were at the cliff from initiation, they knew how to get to the emerald forest the normal way but they wanted to do it the fun way. They stood on two of the pads and waited for them to go off, they all went off one by one and when it got to theirs they went flying. Yang shot behind her to gain more speed and when she finally got to the ground she shot it to break her fall. Grant selected the Wind dust in his left hand and the Gravity dust in his right. He propelled himself with the wind and guided with the gravity his way through the sky, after he past the tree line he switched to ice to create a slide as he descended and rode that all the way to the ground. They met up with each other.

"Wow, never gets old" Yang exclaimed as she panted. "A slide, really?"

"You don't like my style?" Grant asked flirtatiously.

"No, I just think your a show off" Yang replied, playing his game.

"So you are jealous" Grant said moving in closer.

Remembering why they were here, "we gotta find that bow" she said to him.

Grant moving away "alright let's get moving" they started to walk deeper into the forest. They walked for a while, Yang telling Grant everywhere they went and where the bow could be. "How do you feel about it?" Grant asked.

"About what" Yang responded. Not sure what he meant.

"Blake being a Faunus" Grant elaborated. Alex, Oliver, and He grew up around a lot of Faunus, Vacuo had the second largest Faunus population on Remnant, the first was obviously Menagere. So he had no negative feelings towards them.

"I understand why she hid it, it's hard for Faunus. Constant prejudice, hate, inequality. But I don't care, Faunus are people too, and right now I person I care about is in pain and I wanna help her" Yang Explained.

Grant looked at her in admiration, her heart was pure, there was so much good in her and he loved her for it. "Yang, I like you" He said nervously, not knowing how she'd respond.

She smiled "I li-"

Before she could finish her sentence a flock of Nevermores attacked them from the trees. They ready their weapons but Yang was taken over by them too quickly. "I can't hit them" she was struggling to get them away.

Grant needed to do something and fast. _I have an idea._ Grant switched his fire and Ice cartridges and set his gauntlets to wind and fire. "Yang, get to the center" he yelled. He flew above her and put his arms together, red and white energy glowed from his arms. "BURN IN HELL" he released his grip and a tornado of fire formed around the two, burning the flock of birds with ease. He fell to the ground with a thud,

his aura was still up but he was tired from the sheer power of that attack.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked with an extreme worry to her voice.

"Yeah, well would you look at that" he pointed at Blake bow which was laying on the ground a few feet away from them"

"Mission accomplished" Yang said to him with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**SONG Chapter 18**

Grant and Alex both ended up meeting at the dorm at about the same time.

"How'd hanging out with Yang go?" Alex asked.

"It went fine, how about training?" Grant asked back.

"Eh pretty normal, hey do me a favor." Alex handed his buddy his katana while walking through the door. "put this next to my bed while I change, under the A.C."

Grant grabbed the sheath from Alex "sure thing." the sheath was warm, very warm. _Something pissed Alex off? That's odd what could've happened, he has patience with Weiss did something bad happen?_ He did as asked, and put it where instructed.

Alex went into the bathroom and changed from his training clothes to his casual jeans and black hoodie; "so what are we doing today anyway?" Alex asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"We're gonna go into town and burn it to the ground" Naomi answered with enthusiasm.

"Yeah she's forcing us to, not an option." Oliver stated turning away from his text book.

"Okay but I'm gonna be carrying my weapon on me, thinking about having some adjustments done to it." Alex said grabbing his weapon next to Grant, _good, it cooled off_ , he thought.

"Yeah I'm bringing mine too if we're going to see old blacksmith Scott." Grant retorted back to Alex. Scott was a blacksmith Alex and Grant befriended when getting their weapons checked out.

"I may as well join the party too." said Naomi picking up her dual blades.

"I don't wanna look out of place." Oliver didn't want to be awkward.

"Fine then we're going armed." Alex announced to anyone, he put his knife belt on, he wanted to get another holster for the single knives.

The team headed out and got onto an airship, soon after discussing this. The group eventually landed in the city.

They got out and were ready to take on the world, or the food court. "I need some food" Grant said to everyone.

"I would love some noodles right now" Naomi stated.

"Let's go then" Oliver said in response to everyone else.

Once they got sat down Grant paid for Alex's lunch, one night Alex had told Oliver how his dad gave him enough money to live off on during school but that was for whetstones, school supplies, and food for school hours. Sometimes if he got paid big Alex would get more, the one time he had twelve whetstones was odd but Oliver understood the bonus.

"Alright it's time to dig in boys." Naomi said as she started chewing down on the food, she loved rice and fried chicken it was her favorite.

Oliver sat and ate his sandwich, it wasn't anything special really just bacon, turkey, and pepper jack cheese. He had this kind of food with his dad all the time, he liked his dad, he raised him and taught him many of the things he knows. Oliver wished he could talk to his dad more but he was always busy teaching with his mom. He liked hanging out with Alex and Grant, he remembered the time that they went to exercise with them all the time growing up.

"Yeah we've been training since I was seven and Grant was eight." Alex said to Naomi.

"That long?!" she was shocked at this.

"Yeah really, I still remember that day." Grant loved the day they started training to become huntsman, it was a great day.

After the group was done eating, they wandered around town all together, talking and laughing. They had the idea of heading for the blacksmith here in town, that was the idea for Alex at least.

"I miss that bike, Alex's Dad's Dust Speeder was the best." Grant said to the others. _Alex is daydreaming about something, probably Weiss,_ He thought. Grant thought about the day before they left for Beacon it was a day he wouldn't forget.

There was a knock on the door; "come on you slacker. it's our last day before we head out to Beacon." Alex said from the outside of Grants house.

"I'm coming." Grant said back to him, he finished packing his things ahead of time and walked out the door. "let's go and have a little fun while it lasts."

"Yeah." Alex agreed, he finished the last day of his training this morning, he'd been training every morning with Grant, since he was seven.

"What do you want to do?" Grant asked.

"I think it's about time we had that ride." Alex answered. the two headed to his house, his parents were out doing another White Fang raid. "I've already said my goodbyes to them." he said to Grant.

They went inside and took the keys off the hook hanging by the garage door, Got on the bike, opened the garage doors, and took off. The great Vacuo sun beat down on them but they both loved the heat, Alex did at least, Grant not so much. The bike ripped up red sand as the engine roared through the open dessert. They rode for hours, just in the middle of nowhere going straight north into the dessert. Eventually it was late afternoon and the sun was setting on the horizon, the sunset the two wouldn't forget.

"Would you look at that." Alex said getting off the bike.

"Yeah it's beautiful." Grant said back to his friend.

They both sat on the ground next to the bike, watching the sunset, it was silent but it was a nice silent.

"The sunset your dad took us to the end of our first day of training." Grant said to Alex, he liked the sunset.

"It sure is Grant, it's time we saw it one last time, before we left home and went to Beacon." He knew what it was time for.

"Do you think things will be different at Beacon?" Grant asked.

"Of course they will, there's no need to deny it." his friend answered. "but we don't need anyone else, we only need each other." Alex held his hand out for a fist bump.

He fist bumped his friend "right." he was sad to leave but it was time.

"Come on Grant." Alex said "Grant?"

"GRANT!" Alex shouted.

Grant snapped back to the present. "huh what?" he heard an alarm.

Oliver pointed "the banks being robbed."

 _Oh crap it is._ "but the police are here." Grant stated the obvious

"That's the thing." Alex said "the police are the ones robbing the bank."

 **Hey guys Phoenix here sorry the upload schedule is kind of everywhere, me and FullMetal have finals the rest of the week so Vacuo Boys and this won't have more chapters until Saturday.**

 **Have a good day and good luck to anyone else taking finales**

 **~Phoenix**


	19. chapter 19

SONG Chapter 19

"What the hell is going on over there?" Grant exclaimed to his team.

Alex immediately taking charge "Come on, let's do our job" the team rushed over to the bank. As they entered the building they saw six armed Vale police officers with their guns pointed at the bankers and the people on the ground.

"By the Gods, somebody save us" a woman on the ground yelled.

Team SONG all looked at each other and then at the officers. There was one with heavy armor, who appeared to be their boss, surveying over his goons. Three of them were scattered around the bank keeping the people in line, two were getting the money from the vault once the bankers opened the door. The boss looked at the team, he had a black mask so the team had no idea what his expression was.

"Awe look, little, baby, huntsmen. You collect the rest of the lien, I'll take care of our new friends" He came charging at the team but before he could hit them, the all dodged in different directions. "Come out and face me huntsmen" he was trying to lure them away from his men.

Grant saw through his plan, but before he could say anything Alex had already engaged. He grabbed his sword and began swinging at the huge robber, but his armor was too tough, he couldn't break through it. After numerous attempts, the robber and had enough and punched Alex right in the stomach. Alex went flying back into the wall, there was a black surge of energy around him. His Aura was broken. The rest of the team just stared in shock at Alex hitting the wall. His aura had never been broken before.

"You bastard" Naomi yelled at him.

"Oliver take care of the goons, Naomi get the people out, I'll heal Alex" Grant ordered, taking charge of the situation. The two did as he said. Grant switched to energy dust and created a hard light cage for the monstrous brute. He then proceeded to drain his massive aura and give it to Alex, the brutes red aura turned purple as it flowed through Grant, and turned from purple to black as he transferred it to Alex.

Alex was rising back to his feet, He turned around and saw Oliver apprehend the goons and Naomi teleporting people in and out of there, he could see her aura was running low from teleporting so many people.

Grant used more of the brutes aura to restore hers. But the next thing Grant knew, he'd broken out of his confinement. He quickly switched to fire dust and blasted himself backwards to avoid his attack, while also doing damage to him.

Let's level the playing field, Oliver said to himself. He swung himself out of the bank with his staff and transformed into an Alpha Beowulf. He was about the size of his opponent now.

They brawled for a few minutes but the next thing they new there was an airship flying over head, and out dropped about dozen or so Atlesian Knights around them. A voice blurted out from the airship "This is the Atlas military, lay down your weapons or you will be fired upon"

The brute put his arms up and the knight pinned him down, it took four of them. Team SONG all looked at eachother and reveled in their victory.

The Knights grabbed the team "what the hell" Naomi yelled "were the good guys"

"Stop" a voice echoed in the distance, it was Ozpin. "These are my students, release them"

The Knights did as he said, The Knights listened to Ozpin? Grant was wondering. He walked up to the students, "Ms Watts" Naomi looked at him "My office please" she wondered what he wanted her to do but then it clicked. She grabbed every one and teleported them to his office.

Her aura was flashing on and off, meaning it was about to run out. Grant used the remainder of the brutes aura he had stored up to heal her.

"What were you Students thinking?" A stern voice called from behind them. It was the Atlas General, James Ironwood. "You had no business attacking those officers"

Alex finally decided to say something "But they were robbing a bank" he responded with a slight shake in his voice, not knowing how to act towards the general.

"Why do you think we apprehended them" the general answered in a smug tone. "As we should've done with you" the team could tell he didn't like them.

"James" Ozpin scolded him for his behavior towards his students. "They were only doing their job, as all huntsmen and huntresses should do" with calmer tone now. "Why don't you all just relax for the rest of the day, classes start tomorrow and you need your rest"'

The team sighed and Naomi teleported them back to their dorm. It was nighttime, and they were all wondering what was going on, why were their police robbing banks, why did the general seem like he was hiding something, no one knew, then Alex spoke up.

"He broke my aura" he was shaking and looking at his hands "that's never happened before"

Grant put his hand on his shoulder "we'll get to the bottom of this, something tells me that he wasn't the one behind this. There has to be someone bigger in charge" Grant had an idea. "Tomorrow after classes we are gonna investigate, starting with the police station. If those guys robbing the bank were cops then there has to be something in the station"

"How do we get in?" Oliver asked

"Naomi can teleport us in, right?" Grant asked enthusiastically.

Naomi looked at him "It's not that simple, I need to have been there before I can get in. So we're gonna have to break in the old fashioned way" perking up a bit.

Alright after Dr. Ooblecks class we'll begin our Investigation.


	20. Chapter 20

**SONG Chapter 20**

The team didn't sleep too much from anticipation, they were ready to take on the police.

In the mist of everyone moving around, Alex was changing, _why was my Aura broken in one hit? I've gotten hit by way bigger Grimm and it didn't go away, it did take a beating yes but it didn't go. So why, why did it break? Was it the punch? Maybe I had too much Aura in my sword, what a mess, slamming into the wall…._ He felt a hand get placed on his shoulder, he broke out of his worried and confused state, he looked at who it was, it was Grant.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Alex retorted

"You've been brushing the same piece of hair for five minutes and mumbling to yourself."

"Oh, I've just been thinking about how my Aura broke."

 _Figures that that's what he's thinking about,_ Grant thought; "Well you're okay, and we're working to get to the bottom of this"

"Yeah I guess." Alex looked down at the ground "Hey guys, I called someone for a little bit of supplies to help us." he announced to everyone.

As Naomi was walking out of the bathroom she heard this. "who did you call?" she asked.

Alex went to the door and pulled two big crates in. "Well none other than the best in the business, Enrathi." he opened a crate and pulled out a massive hand cannon. "Look he even sent me Little Blue, maybe he even-" Alex was caught off guard by Naomi digging through the crate.

Naomi pulled out the biggest weapon she could find, which was a huge sniper rifle. "Holy hell Alex, how do you have all these weapons, and what is this?" Naomi asked

"I have a lot of weapons because I make them or I just buy them from professional smiths." Alex said he took a breath then started again "and that is a fifty caliber sniper rifle that I've been using since I was about eleven."

"Well this thing is heavy, how the heck do you hold this up?" she asked Alex _, it's so big it doesn't fit in my arms, how does he use this?_ Naomi really wanted to know.

"You build up muscle and train for a while and get used to holding up heavy stuff." it was an answer but probably not the one she was looking for.

"Come on guys we need to go before we're late to class." Oliver said to everyone picking up his bag.

"yeah yeah." Naomi said back

Alex put the hand cannon in the crate "he's right you know, come on let's get going." he took the sniper rifle from Naomi and put it where it was. "I'll show it to you later."

"fine" she crossed her arms.

The team headed out to class and it was actually seemingly quiet without team RWBY. Ruby would always fall asleep in this class, Alex did remember this.

Grant was talking and ignoring the class, they were making plans to find out more of these corrupt cops. "I do believe that the brute wasn't their boss because I doubt a boss of a corrupted splinter group wouldn't surrender like that, so instead we need to find their main HQ so we can finally put an end to this"

Alex was drawing in a notebook while the others discussed.

This got Naomi's attention; "what are you doing over there bud?" she asked Alex.

He put the notebook down in front of them; "well since there wasn't vehicle's nearby that weren't civilian, it was obvious that they had to travel by foot, but they can't walk down the sidewalk or they'd be arrested immediately, looking at maps of that part of the city's layout the closest back alley would lead to only being a block away from the bank. Well at the other end of that alley is an abondend bar, now that bar did indeed have an underground wine cellar, now presumably cleared out by the company when they went out of business, close to a bank, hidden in plain sight, no doubt that it's where their boss is hiding."

The notebook had a series of buildings and lines drawn through the in between as an example of the bank and the hideout.

Naomi and Oliver were wide eyed that Alex had figured this all out when an army general couldn't.

Grant however completely understood, _Alex usually doesn't put much work into things unless needed, so what was happening to make him try so hard to figure this out?_ "I see it wasn't that hard for you to figure this out." he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder "thanks bud you can rela-" Alex stopped him short.

"I'm not gonna relax on something like this it's way too important, next thing we need is an opening to attack." _when I called my dad for the weapons I also asked about if he knew anything about them, he told me that one of their main priorities is capturing and selling any Schnee because they'd be the best ransem victim, I'm not gonna rest on this for a second, not if Weiss is in danger of being hunted by an entire organization._ Alex was spacing out, he had to do something about this.

"Well we better head down there today and blow their base to bits." Naomi said.

"After classes we're gonna review everything to make sure that my detective skills are right, we'll go to our room and we'll grab some things from my dad's stash and head to town and reacon the sight." Alex ordered everyone; "but from now on, through the rest of today, just treat it like a normal day." he followed up with.

"Yeah I'm okay with this." Oliver said.

"Me too." said Grant agreeing with the plan.

The few went on through their day as normal splitting up after their third class and went about their day as usual and met up with in the dorm room as normal.

"So what do we need here to do our reacon of the area?" Grant asked.

"Well we'll need this for me." Alex pulled out the big sniper from earlier; "Mainly for scoping out but also if something goes wrong." he added.

"What about us?" Oliver asked.

"You three are going to the jewelry shop, it's also a block away from the alley I mentioned so you three are gonna be in various points around the area no matter where they appear from you'll be ready." Alex gave them a rundown on the plan.

"What about you?" Grant was curious

"I'll be on the roof of the restaurant right across the street with the sniper watching." Alex handed everyone a Radio; "You'll need these too."

They all took the radios, every person understood the plan and was ready, they geared up and headed out to the jewelry shop all set up about twenty minutes later. After that, the team only spoke through radios.

"I got nothing so far." Naomi said walking down the street right by the restaurant Alex was on top of.

"same here." Grant said, pretending to be shopping for some earnings. Maybe Yang would like some of these.

"Everything looks all clear." Oliver said by the back alley watching the back of the store.

Ten minutes passed of things just like this, the team was ready to leave.

"it doesn't seem like any activity was happening." Alex said.

"Yeah let's rap up things and- WAIT!" Oliver said staring at the back alley across the street; "ENEMIES ON MY POSITIONS THREE CLICKS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"What?!" Grant shouted scaring the shop clerks; "EVERYONE GET DOWN" he jumped behind direct line of sight and hid under the counter.

"I'm gonna flank them from behind." Naomi announced.

"Yes it's a confirmed tango movement, get ready it's the same type of eight person squad, seven grunts and an elite." he loaded an armor piercing bullet and was taking steady aim at the heavy.

The criminals immediately busted into the jewelry store the grunts first then the heavy in the back, blocking the door with his back to the outside. "ALL JEWELRY AND MONEY IN THE BAG NOW!" they ordered the workers. They started doing as said when Grant jumped out.

"Not today bastards." he punched the ground and the floor got covered in ice. Their legs frozen, he went after the heavy as Naomi and Oliver would took the rest.

The brute stepped out of the ice like it was nothing and he fought one on one with Grant. The fight was hard on both of them.

"Alex, we could use some help, the others can't get in with the brute in the way." Grant yelled on his radio while they were fighting.

Alex was ready he lined up and fired the shot going entirely through the brutes back to his front shattering his entire chest piece.

"Thanks." Grant said, the brute was bleeding from his chest and his Aura drained fast from the hole in his chest he fell in the ground. _By the Gods Alex, how powerful are your dad's rounds?_ Grant wondered.

"Don't worry he won't die." Alex said.

The two came running in and seized the rest of the criminals, soon after one car full of Atlas personal came from the car and was seizing the villains into the truck.

Suddenly there were shots and a large explosion from the truck, the whole vehicle blew up, all the criminals and Atlas personal were killed instantly, one man walked through the smoke he was covered completely in red and wielded a revolver.

"ALEX GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Oliver shouted into the radio.

Alex saw everything and without missing a beat he jumped from the roof and ran up to the villain, he dropped the sniper and drew his sword, the man drew a baton batted away a few slashes, and slashed a razor wire whip at Alex hitting his Aura and he jumped back.

The four stood next to each other, Naomi had picked up the sniper and put it on her back.

The man looked at the ground, he was dressed in a chief of police uniform; "Greetings kids, my name is Adrian Jaw." he looked back up at them, slanted his eyes, and deepened his voice. "And I'm here to kill you."


	21. Chapter 21

**SONG Chapter 21**

 **Hey guys before we get started I just wanted to say that finals suck, and this chapter is so emotionally heavy I had so much fun writing it and I almost cry at the same part every time, and also I'm working on getting more Vacuo Boys made it'll be out soon I promise.**

 **-Phoenix**

The villain Adrian was ready to kill all of the four; "You damn kids always getting in my way." he shot a few shots, at them, they dodged them easily.

"Grant and Oliver evacuate all civilians in the area, Naomi with me." Alex ordered everyone, _I need to take care of my team as well as the villain, but I can't use my sword, I don't know his semblance or anything about him._ Alex ran in and went to fight in hand to hand combat.

"We understand." Grant retorted to Alex, he grabbed Olivers wrist, they started to get everyone in the area out of the area of the fight. They got them into the park a few blocks away.

"We need to stay here incase something happens." Oliver said.

"But-" Grant was cut off.

"But nothing Grant, he sent you down here with me because he knew you were strong enough to protect all these people." Oliver took a breath then started again; "Naomi and Alex can handle this, they're good partners."

"I know." he breathed out a sigh, _be careful you two._ He started talking to the people; "okay everybody there's a villain loose over there, I'm Grant and this is Oliver we're here to watch over everyone now we know you're scared-"

"You're good little boy, not using your weapon but still putting me at bay." He shot him in the chest but it bounced off Alex's Aura; "your Aura is something too, stronger than my elites heavy armor, you can't kill me though."

"I'm not giving up until you're in jail or in the ground so you can just give up now and I'll spare you." Alex said back.

"HAH I'm not a fool." he swung his baton at Alex and used the razor whip in it to also swing at him. "Just face it you can't beat me, you're gonna die here."

"Alex we need to get out of here!" Naomi shouted.

"Then run if you want! I'm not letting a villain like this roam around the streets, I'll die before that happens." Alex told Naomi.

"Awww isn't that sweet, you must be protecting someone if you're willing to just die, I mean honestly who do you will think will win this fight. Is that it, are you protecting that little Schnee girl, that's right I know about her, I have spies everywhere." Adrian said to the kid.

 _The bullies,_ it flashed to Alex's head, he was getting pissed.

"Well I can guarantee you we will treat her right, well as much as we can a prisoner, only two hours of torture. Her daddy would have to send us a lot of money and dust to get his precious little daughter back." Adrian wanted this kid to suffer on the thought of defeat so he'd die.

Alex was pissed, more pissed than he's been ever, he looked at the villian, thought of what happens when he's pissed, _don't release the dark within Alex._

"Alex come on let's go!" Naomi shouted.

"The little kid can't even speak he's so mad, are you gonna cry, you're just gonna let me kill you and take the girl huh."

Alex ripped out his sword as fast as he could, the sheath was burned and he cut it in half unsheathing it; "Naomi get out of here." _I'll tear away his skin._

 _What the heck?!_ Alex's sword was on fire, but it was black fire. It was a pure black fire. Naomi teleported and hid on a nearby roof so she could see.

"Go to hell." Alex said, he jumped at the villian, his sword burning black with anger and he's using all that he'd learned, except his semblance. Their weapons clashed, every hit was a burst of fire from the sword at him.

 _This kid could be a problem_. "I'm gonna have to kill you right here." his baton turned completely, inside out and it was covered with razors and metal wires, he also activated his semblance. "At the end of my whip any air it cracks creates a huge crack of wind." he whipped it at him creating giant gusts everywhere.

Alex didn't care he got hit a lot but he also got hit a lot, his Aura was low but his enemies was lower, _I need to end this now._ "it's been fun but I'm afraid it's time for me to kill you." he spiked his sword in the ground, shooting huge pillars of fire down the middle of the street about eight times before it stopped. It exhausted his Aura as well as all of his energy, He collapsed on the ground, he was so exhausted he couldn't move.

Adrian walked up to him lying down; "you almost got me with that little trick of yours, but you couldn't send them fast enough to catch me." he picked up Alex's sword. "You're good kid." he cut his face "your sword is pretty heavy too." he shot his arm "too bad you'll never use it again."

"NO ALEX!" Naomi shouted, _I need to do something about this I can't let him die_. She was paralyzed with fear though. _I need the others_. She teleported and got to Oliver and Grant fast. "I need you two immediately." She teleported them to the roof where she was, she wasn't able to move more than that.

"What the hell Naomi we were-" Grant was cut off.

"LOOK AT ALEX!" she shouted at them, they looked down at him.

Adrian stabbed Alex's leg with his katana; "You better say bye bye to your team, and don't worry when I get that dirty Schnee I'll tell her you died for her." he raised the sword above his head with one hand, ready to stab down on his head.

Reapers Edge's blade shined in the moonlight as it was hovering above Alex's head. "Weiss….I'm...sorry." he muttered, Alex passed out because of his blood loss.

"ALEX!" Grant immediately switched to gravity dust and shot himself off the roof and landed several feet away from Alex, _damn my leg,_ Grant landed wrong but he didn't care, he ran at him as fast as he could. He got the villain and drove his fist as hard as he could into his stomach to make him go flying across the road and slam into the ground, finishing off his Aura.

Adrian stood up and looked at the sky, he saw an Atlas aircraft fly over head, _I gotta get out of here._ He ran away through a back alley.

Grant picked up Alex and checked his pulse _thank the Gods he's alive, not by much though_. Naomi and Oliver were getting next to Grant, as an Atlas airship landed several soldiers got out and questioned the three while Alex was loaded into the aircraft for transfer to Beacons infirmary. Grant told the soldier everything that happened, soon the three were back in their room. Naomi was still in shock, she put the sniper in the crate. Grant was worried as hell about Alex and even more about the other two because of Alex being injured.

"He'll be okay guys, he's strong, they'll put him on some steroids and he'll be out in no time." Grant said hoping to cool the tension.

"I guess you're right, hey I'm gonna shower guys." Oliver said this, he picked up his towel and went in the bathroom and started to shower.

"Grant" Naomi said.

"Yeah?" he retorted.

"Why was Alex's sword on fire, and why was it black?"

"You see if Alex gets pissed at someone he'll have his sword catch on fire and then he can wield it with fire on it making him be able to use his full strength, and why it's black, well as you know Aura is a resemblance of our soul and Alex's soul burns black, it burns to fuel his power and the madder he is the hotter it burns but it's completely different from Yangs, she needs to take damage,and it boosts her power, Alex doesn't need to take damage, and Alex also isn't at full power until his sword is on fire." Grant answered her.

"That makes sense." Naomi said; "I'm gonna go to sleep Grant." she laid down in her bed and passed out fast. Grant did the same, as so did Oliver when he got out of the shower.

The next morning Grant told Team RWBY all about it, they got back from their mission last night.

"By the Gods is he alright?" Yang asked.

"He should be better in time of the dance Sunday." Grant said back.

Weiss was silent the whole time Grant was talking, _holy crap Alex is almost dead in the infirmary_. She thought to herself, she hoped to the Gods he'd be okay.

"We're gonna go see him today if anybody else wants to see him." Oliver said.

"I'll tag along" Weiss said immediately, it's the first thing she'd said all morning.

"I can't keep quiet in hospitals sorry I'm out." Ruby said.

"I have a test to study for." Blake said to them.

"What about you Yang?" Grant asked.

"Umm sure I'll g-" she saw the look of worriness in Weiss's eyes. "Actually I have to makeup a test today, sorry, I'll go tomorrow."

"It's fine, meet us at our room after classes okay Weiss?" Grant said.

"Alright." She said, _I need to get a small something first_. She thought to herself.

Everyone went through their day as normal until classes got out, Grant was prepared for seeing Alex and so was everyone else.

"Are you guys ready?" Grant asked.

"Yeah we're good." Naomi said as her and Oliver both walked to the door.

As Grant walked out Weiss was there with her hands behind her back. "Hey Weiss, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready, lead the way." she said, she made sure to keep her backside hidden to the team and she walked in the back.

They got through the building, into the infirmary into where Alex was.

Grant sat at his bedside, he was still knocked out with a large cut across his face, and a hole in his shoulder; "hey bud how ya doing? We're so glad you were there to protect all of us, we needed you then, we need you now." Grant went quiet "by the Gods heal fast Alex." he stood up.

Naomi sat on the empty bed in the room; "Thank you so much for protecting me Alex, and everyone else, you saved hundreds of people." she started to cry "I'm so sorry I didn't help you out when you went down, I didn't know what to do and I…I" she started to start crying her eyes out.

Oliver ran up and hugged her; "it's okay Naomi, he's okay, he'll be fine it's not your fault." Oliver said to Naomi

She instantly turned to hug him back she squeezed him tight. They went into the hall, Naomi couldn't take it anymore in there.

"I better make sure they get back to the dorm safe are you fine here by yourself?" Grant asked Weiss.

"I'll be fine." her hands still behind her back.

With that Grant left and was walking to the dorm with Oliver keeping Naomi stable.

Weiss sat on the empty bed looking all the cuts on his body that he had obtained. Eventually she put a vase of white lilies on his nightstand next to his bed. "You know that other girl told me about what the villain was saying about me, and how you reacted to it, thank you." she went quiet again she looked at him for twenty minutes to make sure he was okay. She stood up and kissed his cheek that wasn't cut, "thank you Alex." She said to him still unconscious. "I hope you'll be well enough to take me to the dance."

Before she left she took out a small note card, she wrote on it and put it right next to the vase of flowers, the note read; "Get well soon 3 Weiss."


	22. Chapter 22

**M SONG Chapter 22**

Team SONG woke up Saturday morning, but it just wasn't the same without Alex. They were all extremely worried about him, Grant especially. He'd never see Alex hurt this badly, he didn't know what to do. However one thing was for sure, he had to step up and take care of his team.

Oliver woke up to see Naomi sitting up in her bed, tears dripping down from her face. "Did you even sleep?" He asked her sympathetically.

"No." she just sat there and cried, Oliver went over to comfort her. _What's wrong with me I just sat there and watched, why didn't I do anything, this is all my fault,_ Naomi thought.

 _Oliver can take care of her for the time being, I don't wanna get in the way._ He had another thing to take care of, the dance was tomorrow and he knew exactly who he was going to ask. "I gotta go, do you think you'll be ok?" He whispered to Oliver

"Yeah, I got this." he answered. Grant headed for the door. "hey Grant."

Grant turned around.

"Good luck." he smiled at him. Oliver knew exactly what he was doing.

Grant smiled back and shut the door behind him. He walked to team RWBY's dorm and when he got there, he knocked. He waited for a second and was greeted by Blake who had a glum look on her face, as per usual, but this team Ruby and Yang has them too. The looked up to see Grant standing in the doorway.

"Grant!" Yang got up and ran over to hug him, almost running Blake over. "Are you ok, is Alex and better, how's Naomi and Oliver, does Alex's dad know?" She rapid firing questions at him left and right.

"Yang, Yang, I'm ok. Yes I'm worried, but I think he will recover. Oliver's taking it well, Naomi on the other hand isn't. Oliver's taking care of her right now. As for Enrathi, he doesn't know, I'll tell him soon." Grant trying to calm Yang down, she was Alex's friend too but he could clearly see that she was more worried about his well being above anything else. She was still latched on to him the entire time they were talking, she finally let go.

Grant looked around the room, _where's Weiss?_. "Is Weiss still at the hospital?"

Ruby answered "yeah, she spent the night." she wasn't as chipper as she usually was, understandably so.

Weiss woke up to hear the heart monitor beep at a steady pace, she looked up to see Alex, comatose in his hospital bed. _It wasn't a nightmare?_ Weiss thought to herself, she began to cry, until she heard the door open. It was a nurse. After leaving the note and the infirmary yesterday, Weiss decided she couldn't stand being by others at the moment, she wanted him to be okay, he nearly died for her. After that she turned around and went to his room, and ended up falling asleep on the empty hospital bed.

"You're still here?" The nurse asked

Weiss looked up at the nurse and nodded, tears streaked down from her eyes.

The nurse looked back, feeling bad for Weiss. "If you need anything, find a hospital employee and they'll get you anything you need, ok?" She put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Thank you." Weiss respond with a whisper. _Maybe a blanket and pillow wouldn't hurt,_ she thought about spending the night again.

She left the room and Weiss was alone with Alex once again. She was so tired from watching him almost all night, she fell back asleep.

"So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I came to ask Yang something." Grant responded.

Yang's was puzzled at first, but then she started to blush when she realized what he meant.

"Yang Xiao Long." he pause and held out his right hand "will you go the the Dance with me?" He made her a symbol out of obsidian dust and handed it to her.

Yang took it and held it close to her heart "Yes." she responded, she was overjoyed. She set the Symbol down and gave him another hug.

Ruby and Blake both looked at each other with a smile.

Grant was so happy, he'd never gotten this close with a woman before. He wanted to make her life amazing, he cared a lot for Yang and was really looking forward to this dance.

"There is one thing though." Yang said as she pulled away from him.

"What is it?" Grant looked at her trying not to acted worried but he was.

"Weiss and I were kinda put in charge of the dance, but since Weiss is gonna be busy with" she paused, she didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking about a fallen ally "Grant, I could use some help getting things set up. Could you help me?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Grant let out a huge sigh of relief "it would be my pleasure".

They smiled at each other some more and then Grant took her hand. "Come on let's go get some lunch." The two walked down the hall hand in hand. Grant had never been this happy before, he felt like everything in his life was so much better because he had her by his side.

Yang was also very happy with Grant, It had only been a little bit since they've known each other, but she felt like nothing could stop her with him. She looked at him and began to blush.

Grant looked back and smiled. "Hey, I was thinking we go visit Alex before we start preparing for this dance."

"Alright, sounds good. I think Weiss is still there." Yang responded.

They walked for a while until they made it to the hospital. Grant and Yang headed to the room Alex was in, still holding hands. Grant opened the door to find Weiss sleeping on the bed adjacent to Alex's. She woke up when they walked in.

"Hello." She rose with a dried out look in her eyes.

Yang walked over to her as Grant walked over to Alex. "How you doing buddy? Adrian escaped but we're gonna catch him, just you wait."

Yang and Weiss looked at him "Adrian?" They said in unison.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

Grant stood up; "The Bastard that did this to him, Adrian Jaw, he's the head of a group of crooked cops in Vale. We tried to stop them but their leader kicked Alex's ass." Grant explained to the girls. He looked at Alex and started again; "Alex did one helluva number on him too though."

"I want to teach him a lesson myself." Weiss stood up abruptly, she was angry. Nothing like anyone had seen her get before.

"Weiss, it's ok." Yang tried calming her down.

"No it's not, that evil man is still out there and nothing is being done about it!" Weiss yelled at them.

"The police are doing everything they can right now, once Alex recovers we'll finish him. But right now I have something else on my mind." Grant went over to Yang and took her hand.

"Grant is gonna help me take care of the dance, so you can stay here and focus on Alex." Yang said to her.

Weiss had calmed down now "thank you." she said quietly sitting back down on the bed.

"We gotta go but someone will be bound to come in at some point." Grant and Yang walked over and opened the door. "He'll be fine." Grant said to Weiss reassuring her.

They all smiled at each other, and the two of them headed to the ballroom to get to work.

As the two were decorating and setting up chairs, Grant thought of something "Hey Yang."

She looked up from what she was doing and looked at him "yeah?" she responded.

He walked over to the table she was at "so are we official now?" Grant asked slowly.

"Official?" Yang looked confused.

"You know like, dating?" Grant was afraid he just opened a can of worms he was going to regret.

Yang laughed "Yes Grant." she put her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't wanna make it official."

The two smiled at each other and started into each other's eyes. They both knew the moment was right and Kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**SONG Chapter 23**

Everything was...black. _What the hell, where am I?_ Color started to enter Alex's field of vision. His surrounding became clear, he was in a hospital, Alex heard the faint sound of a heart monitor. _How'd I get here?_ He remembered Adrian and the fight, he recalled screaming and shouting, bleeding out, and Weiss, "WEISS!" He yelled as he rose from his bed.

Weiss's head which was resting on his bedside shot up. "What!?" She responded instantly.

"Weiss." Alex said, he was shocked to see Weiss here, he stared at her with a smile. "Did you spend the night, why are you here?" He asked looking over at the bed next to him which was unkempt, signifying that someone was sleeping in it.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." she answered shly. She was groggy from sleeping.

"What day is it?" Alex asked.

"Sunday, I think." Weiss responded.

Alex looked at her "Thank you."

"The doctors say you should stay here for the day so they can make sure you're healthy, so you'll be ready for the mission tomorrow, you were asleep most of your recovery." Weiss explained.

"Mission?" Alex looked puzzled

"All students will shadow a professional huntsman and go outside the kingdom or stay inside and keep the kingdom safe." Weiss started to show her more prestigious side. Alex liked it.

Realizing something "My team, are they ok?" Alex began to worry.

Weiss got up and hugged him to calm him down "they're fine, they brought you back here after the fight and know Yang and Grant are taking care of the dance."

"I thought that was your job?" Alex asked

"It was, but Yang and Grant decided to take care of it. So I could spend more time." she paused "with you" she started to blush.

"Are Yang and Gra-"

"Yes" she cut him off.

They both laughed, "Grant got her huh?" He was proud of his friend.

"Yep, Yang has been waiting for him to ask her for weeks, it was kind of late but better late than never." Weiss smiled, she wanted to go the dance with Alex but obviously that wasn't happening. "I'm glad you're back." she told him.

He looked up at her and smiled "Glad to be back."

It was about two in the afternoon, Yang and Grant had finished decorating and setting up the dance. They left for their dorms to get changed, people were gonna be showing up around four in the evening, so they need to be there to greet them. Grant opened his closet door and grabbed his black dress shirt and his gray vest, along with his pants and dress shoes. He rolled up the sleeves and was ready to go. He wasn't a fan of suits and blazers and all that, he prefered the slender look of a vest.

Yang has a white dress that she was planning to wear but then she realized how stupid that would look. She looked through her closet and found a Yellow dress that had black accents, it was way cooler and better than that plain old white one.

Grant walked to Yang's dorm, he was gonna walk with her to the dance hall. He knocked.

"It's unlocked" Yang called from behind the door.

As he opened the door, he only saw her and Ruby. "No Blake?" He asked.

"She went to meet someone special" Ruby responded in her childlike manner, feet hanging off the bed. They were both dressed in dress that matched their colors.

"You ladies ready to go?" He asked.

"Definitely" Yang said excitedly. She looked around behind him. "Where are Oliver and Naomi?"

Grant explained to her "they went to visit Alex one last time, I went this morning. Weiss has been with him the whole weekend"

"Poor Weiss" Ruby sighed. "She really wanted to go with him"

"Ruby!" Yang turned around.

"She likes Alex? Well that's good because Alex likes her too" Grant chuckled.

Yang turned back around to face Grant "He does?!"

"AWWWW SO CUTE" Ruby shot up from the bed.

Yang and Grant both laughed at Ruby, Ruby awkwardly joined in. They all got up and went to the dance.

At the dance they saw team JNPR, Blake, Sun, one of his teammates, The red haired girl that Ruby was friends with, a girl with green hair and a boy with silver hair, and finally Oliver and Naomi.

The six members and of RWBY and SONG met up. "I'm so glad you guys could make it" Yang said very cheerily, trying to distract everyone from thinking about Alex.

"What are we all standing around for, let's dance" Sun yelled.

His friend looked hesitant, he was wearing goggles and has blue hair. Blake and Yang danced together first. Apparently It was an inside thing between them. The night went on and some awesome things happened, Juane put on a dress and he and his team did this awesome dance routine. Yang thought it was improvised, but Grant knew it was choreographed. Later Ruby left abruptly but he didn't know why. No one saw her though. Grant and Yang we're officially together and they did an awesome duet dance that was improved. _Suck it JNPR_. He thought as he danced seamlessly.

"I didn't know you dessert boys knew how to dance" Yang exclaimed sarcastically.

Grant scoffed at her "ever heard of burning man?"

They laughed together all night and had a wonderful time.


	24. Chapter 24

**SONG Chapter 24**

It took until ten in the morning for Alex to get discharged, finally he was able to go home, his major injuries were healed, the stab in his leg was gone, the hole in his shoulder healed, and the cut across his face was now a gruesome scar.

"Due to your injuries after the mission's are assigned Ozpin will personally come to our room with our hunter and we'll get our mission." Oliver explained.

"Alright, Weiss explained the missions to me yesterday when I woke up." Alex said.

"What happened to Weiss?" Oliver asked.

"After the night of the dance she left, I'm surprised she stayed with me instead of going to the dance." Alex had explained.

"That was sweet, I guess she just didn't want you to be alone."

"Yeah I guess."

"Heh Alex you don't know what Naomi was like when you were gone."

"I can assume she was worried, she hugged me so tight I thought I'd have to stay in another day." they both laughed.

"Yeah, I think Weiss was jealous of how long she held on for." Oliver said.

"I doubt it dude." Alex said punching his teammate in the shoulder; "Where are the others at? I thought they'd all be here at least." he asked.

"Naomi had to make up a test from professor Port and Grant was still asleep, he had a lot of fun at the dance, he must of been exhausted." Oliver explained.

The rest of the time of walking back to the room was Oliver catching Alex up with classwork he missed and how the repairs of the city were going underway and also about the civilians reactions.

"Yeah one person wrote you a thank you card because she had like four kids." Oliver said.

"Dang." Alex retorted, he had been carrying the white lilies Weiss got him and the note card hidden in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do with the flowers?" Oliver asked.

"I'll probably just put them on my desk by the window."

"Ah alright."

The two arrived at the door to their room.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell Grant last night that you were awake and he was asleep when I left to get you." Oliver explained.

"This is gonna be fun." Alex said, he unlocked the door with his scroll, and flung the door open, it made a loud bang when it hit the wall.

"Naomi how many times do I have to tell you don't-" Grant said, he was cleaning his weapon on the workbench facing the opposite to the door so his back was to the door.

"Last I checked, I'm not Naomi." Alex said to Grant as he walked through the door.

"By the Gods!" Grant immediately dropped his left gauntlet, ran up and grabbed Alex, lifting him into the air.

"Hey calm down there buddy, you'll put me back in the infirmary." Alex retorted laughing.

"Right sorry." Grant put him down.

"It's fine dude, so how'd it go with it being quiet in the room for once?" Alex asked.

"To be honest it sucked." he answered.

Alex sat down in his bed, _this is so much better than those hospital beds,_ Alex thought. He looked to his side, he pulled out a black case that he used to keep Reapers Edge in during classes when he's not gonna use it for long periods of time. He opened the case, but his weapon wasn't there, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Oliver said going to the door.

"Hey Grant do you know where-" Alex was asking when Oliver cut him off.

"Alex it's for you." Oliver said standing walking away from the door.

"One sec." Alex got up and walked into the hallway, he closed the door and looked to see who it was; "Oh hey Weiss what's up." he said, it was the white hair girl who'd stayed with him the whole time he was in the infirmary.

"I came to give you this." she held out her arms, a long box wrapped in paper rested in her arms, she handed it to him.

Alex took the box, "it's heavy." he set it on the ground and unwrapped the box, there was a long white box, he undid the latches and opened it; "Hey it's my sword, how'd you get it?" Alex asked, the sheath was handmade by Weiss, it had white and black lilies painted all over it.

Weiss was embarrassed but also proud of the sheath design; "Someone from the Atlas military gave it to Grant, he put it in your room. When I saw how badly it was damaged I figured I'd fix it for you, Naomi said your sheath was destroyed by fire and you slinging out of the old sheath."

"Well thanks Weiss I appreciate it a lot." Alex said, he grabbed the sheath and unsheathed his sword as he stood up completely. A layer of ice quickly covered the blade as the sheath slid off into Alex's off hand. "Woah what did you do to this it's epic." He asked.

"While I was working on it one day Grant told me about your Aura, and I wanted to help out a bit, I made it capable of holding any Dust in the handle, you can use ice or any Dust really." she answered him.

"Well that's nice of you Weiss thank you so much, I think I'll keep it ice, it'll remind me you made it." he put down his sword after putting it in it's holster.

Weiss was embarrassed "I wanted to give this to you before I left to go on my mission." she stopped and hugged him, then stepped down after hugging him tight.

"Hey calm down, why is everyone hugging me, I'll be fine good luck on your mission Weiss." he said.

"Thanks Alex, you too." she walked away smiling; "Don't get put back in the infirmary."

Alex laughed and went back in the room with his weapon and box; "never mind Grant." he set it down next to his bed.

A few minutes after Naomi got back, "hey guys, oh my gosh Alex! They discharged you this early?" she said.

"Yeah they did, it's pretty good to be back." Alex retorted to Naomi.

For about two hours the team all talked and joked, it was great having Alex back, they missed him.

"What about the scar across your face, I know some makeup tricks I can use to hide the scar." Naomi said, noticing the scar.

"Meh I figured I'd just leave it, it makes me look like I went through hell and back." Alex answered.

"You pretty much did." Grant said.

The four laughed, they stopped when there was knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time." Alex stood up, and opened the door.

Ozpin walked through the door; "greetings students, I came here to give you your mission along with the hunter you'll be shadowing, and must I say you're a lucky group."

A man walked through the door, he was tall, a big guy, a red, scale covered shotgun lance in one hand and a coffee table sized shield in the other.

Oliver and Naomi looked at the man in awe as Alex opened his mouth and spoke; "Hi Dad." 


	25. Chapter 25

**SONG Chapter 25**

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ENRATHI THE REAL ENRATHI AND HE'S IN OUR ROOM, do I look alright, is my hair okay, are my weapons sharpened?" Naomi was freaking out.

Alex laughed under his breath; " sorry about that dad, she's a little."

He let out a laugh too; "It's okay I assume your a fan?" he asked.

Naomi just stood there in awe.

"How's it been Enrathi?" Grant asked him, no change in tone then normal.

"Eh it's been the usual, go here, eliminate that, capture this. Grimm is getting soft these days makes them easier to kill, I'm not complaining." he answered.

"Hi sir." Oliver said, he was nervous, he hadn't seen Alex's dad in a while.

"Oh hey Oliver how's it been, your parents still working at Branch?" Enrathi asked him.

"That's enough catching up everyone, it's time to get our priorities straight and ready. As you know there's a group of corrupt officers in the town, thanks to a certain event that happens and a certain individuals detective skills we know how they operate and where they are. Your task is to help your Huntsmen with his mission to destroy their operation and their base." Ozpin bidded a good day to everyone and left, but right before he closed the door he walked back in the room; "I almost forgot, General Ironwood wanted me to give this to you." he handed it to Alex, "but you never received that envelope understood?"

Alex nodded his head; "I understand." Ozpin left, Alex opened the envelope and looked inside, it was a bunch of papers.

"Well what is it?" Naomi asked.

Alex kept reading and looked up at everyone in the room, his best friend, his teammate, his dad, finally he spoke up; "Direct orders from the General to kill Adrian Jaw."

"I see he tasked you with importance, well what are we doing first?" Enrathi asked.

"What do you mean? Your the professional Huntsmen we're following your orders." Naomi said

"You've never trained with Alex's dad, he doesn't tell you what to do, he follows what you say and let's you figure it out yourself." Grant retorted to his teammate.

"Exactly so we need a plan." Oliver said.

"Well first off I'm gonna help you guys out a little bit, you guys opened one crate of supplies but you didn't even get to the fun stuff." he walked over to the crate.

"Oh boy, hey Naomi why don't you go open it." Alex said, _I know exactly what 'fun stuff' is._

"Umm okay." she walked over next to Enrathi, opened the Crate and looked inside. "By the gods!"

"About forty pounds of high level C-4 explosive." Enrathi said.

"I'm liking this but what do we do now?" Oliver asked everybody.

"Well now we follow the alley they used to rob the bank and jewelry store and go knock on the back door." Alex answered.

"What do we do if there's not a backdoor?" Naomi asked.

"Then we'll make one." Grant answered Naomi's question.

"There's satchel's to carry the explosives and remote detonation blasting caps, we only need about two pounds to make an entrance, Oliver you carry the explosives, Grant you get the blasting cap and detonator, Alex and the girl's name I didn't catch, you'll be on guard and protect everyone on team." Enarthi instructed everyone their roles on what to do on this mission.

After the instructions everyone geared up ready for combat, they set out to town on the normal airship to town and were prepared. Of course when they landed and started walking to their destination they got pointed out to a lot, not only did some people recognize the team members from the day they fought Adrian, they also had a legendary Huntsman with them everyone knew who he was. The back alley was dark, away from people and not a single sound could be heard from inside the alley and no sounds escaped from the alley perfect for villains.

"What do you think their goal is?" Oliver asked Enrathi.

"They're most likely wanting power, people have this crazy idea that if you overthrow the leader then you'll become the leader, that's not true however, except in the world of a Huntsman." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked, she was very confused

"Well say someone wants to be a king, so they go and kill the king to be king, however since he wasn't in line to be king he won't be king. In the hunter world if you kill the top you do become the top, I've been challenged by Huntsmans and Huntresses alike but never have I lost, I also give them a chance to leave once their Aura is gone most of them take the option and run away. However sometimes there's an idiot who still thinks they can win, being top is great , but everything comes with a price, it's part of being number one." he answered the question she asked.

"Oh." she went quiet, _is the world of a Huntress so messed up?_ She wondered to herself.

"Hey guys we're here." Alex said alerting everyone.

"Oliver come here." Grant said to him.

Oliver hurried over to Grant, he took off the satchel and handed it to Grant who handed it to Alex.

"Do you see any back door?" Grant asked Alex.

"No I don't, looks like we'll have to make our own then." Alex retorted back to him, the black and white flower covered sheath laid across his back.

"Hey Alex that's not the sheath, I had, where'd you get that one?" his dad was curious.

"I got it from a friend." he said setting up the explosives.

"I like it, did they buy it from somewhere?"

"No she made it herself."

"She huh looks like your meeting more people over here then you did in Vacuo."

"Yeah I am there's a lot of me that's changed."

"Well that's good, I hope you do well at Beacon."

"Thanks, alright the explosives are set, and the blasting cap is set, all you have to do is arm it and blow it up."

"Thanks kid, now I want you to sneak inside, you're good Alex no doubt but you didn't have time to test your strength your probably weaker than usual so I want you to be careful, don't be afraid to wave off if needed."

"I understand." Alex ran then jumped on top of the bars roof, and got into the ventilation system easily without making so much as a squeak.

"By the gods I didn't know he could do that." Naomi said.

"I've trained Alex and Grant since they were kids, I made sure they were able to hunt in anyway possible." Enrathi answered her.

"Alright everyone all set?" Oliver asked.

"Ready." everyone said at their own respective time.

"let's go then." everyone ran and hid around the corner of a building.

"3...2…1" an explosion followed Grants count down, the four quickly rushed in.

"What the hell, everyone get them!" Adrian ordered everyone in the building to kill the invaders.

A sweep of a blade, a shot off a shotgun, and the flying body of a guard bloody and Aura drained flew and crashed into a stone wall. "How is everyone doing this fine evening?" Enrathi asked.

"No." Adrian said to himself; "Not the tIp of the mountain, NO!" _the king is here, ruler of Grimm, the man who's never lost a fight._ "GET OUT OF HERE!" he shot at Enrathi but he crouched the bottom of his shield down on ground and barricaded everyone around him. A cold chill ran down his back as he looked up at the air vent.

Alex dropped from the ceiling with his blade face down, stabbing the ground. A giant ice pillar spiked from the ground where he hit. He got up and looked at Adrian who was on the ground, he barley rolled away from getting skewered by the ice pillar; "My name is Alex Slash, and I'm here to kill you."


	26. Chapter 26

**SONG Chapter 26**

"You got yourself a fancy new trick there kid." Adrian said, he swung at Alex with his baton, he knew that if he didn't kill everybody here then he'd have to face what happens.

Alex batted away the baton and sent out a few cuts, he slashed him with small cuts and his Aura went down because he got hit with the blade.

"I know your little Aura cutter there you bastard." A whip strike smacked Alex's Aura and it didn't hurt him one bit, Adrian kept trying to hit the annoying kid.

"You're not gonna hit me, I'm still too fast for you" suddenly he was swept away and slammed into a wall.

"You die here little boy." it was a massive brute who slammed him into a wall.

Alex stabbed his sword right through the stomach and armor of the brute then pulled the sword out, "get out of my way." he kicked the dying brute down.

"Who knew Alex could be so cold." Naomi said, using her shotgun swords to help breach the room.

"Alex is always cold, everything he does is like his dad does, trial by fire." Grant explained, he kept away from his own darkness, most of the time.

"Alright guys listen I have a plan, Grant give me your fire dust vile." Enrathi ordered.

Grant did as so and handed Enrathi his fire dust.

"Thanks kid." he threw the vile on the ground in the middle of the room.

Alex knew what he had to do, he then jumped passed Adrian and got the attention of everyone in the room; "I'm sure everyone will like the show I have for you, after all, it's a blast." he shot the fire Dust on the ground and spiked his sword into the ground making a giant wall of ice around his team.

The explosion carried fire far up into the air, the explosion completely destroyed the shell of the building, everyone was scattered except those who braced.

Alex was surrounded by melted ice, it was so hot around, it reminded him of home. He cut a door in the ice wall and walked through to see everyone else.

"Ending things with a bang huh?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Just like always, ending things with a bang." Grant said to Enrathi.

"Yup of course, I gotta have fun too."

"This was pretty easy huh guys." Naomi said.

"Hey you said last week we were gonna burn the city to the ground." Oliver said back to her.

The two laughed while Alex thought for a second, _it couldn't of been that easy, I don't think that amount of explosives would be able to kill somebody, with all this smoke I can't even see._ He heard the click of a hammer; "EVERYONE BEHIND COVER!" he ran and jumped behind a piece if rubble.

"What?" Naomi said confused.

Suddenly gun fire from handguns, shotguns, and machine guns alike came hailing from what seems like every direction. Enrathi dropped into holding his ground with his shield while Grant ran next to Alex and Naomi and Oliver jumped behind another building.

A few bullets richoated by Naomi and a few bounced off Alex's Aura, "We need this smoke cleared, I can't see where we're getting shot from." Enrathi shouted from inside the smoke.

Alex couldn't see much of anything, through the smoke everywhere, he got an idea; "Grant give me your wind dust."

"Wait why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

"If you say so." he opened his gauntlet and handed Alex his wind Dust.

Alex turned his sword to the handle, he took out the ice Dust that was almost empty because of how much he used anyway. He took the vile and put it in his sword, he stood up and pushed all the Aura he had into his sword. He walked into the opening and made a huge slash across the air as hard as he could, a massive cut of wind flew across the area and cleared out all the smoke in the area.

The enemies became revealed around the area, mainly they were in a formation of firing, some were shooting from the roof.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED THE MAIN BASE DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE BACK UP!" There probably around thirty enemies surrounded them in a circle around the area where they were.

Enrathi activated his semblance, he got covered in blue armor and held his ground.

Naomi was teleporting around everywhere and took out most of the guys on top of the buildings.

Grant drained the Aura of the people around him, he put the spare Aura into Oliver.

Oliver with full Aura transformed into an Ursa, he knocked out enemies left and right.

They seemed to never end, vehicles with more enemies rolled in. Atlas military couldn't get in but were able to secure the surrounding area, it was too dangerous trying to get in.

Alex was slashing left and right, he was swiping hard, he was exhausted and his arms burned from how much his sword was weighing him down.

"Come on kid you can't beat me and my men." Adrian grabbed Alex from behind and threw him.

Alex stepped back into his stance and was fighting with his enemy.

Adrian saw how slow he was getting, he ducked and clubbed Alex in the stomach with his bat, then turned his baton to a whip and wrapped around the kid, the razors cut his Aura and held him in place, he jumped up and kicked Alex in the chest and released the whip sending him flying back and breaking his Aura.

Alex stood up and brushed off he sweatshirt sleeve; "Ouch that hurt, good thing my Aura is strong." he raised his sword to ready.

Adrian was furious; "Aren't you scared kid you're gonna die so why WHY DO YOU NOT GIVE UP, FEAR ME!"

"I learned something in my time recovering from you, I had some time to think to myself and something I learned is you can't let fear control you or you'll give in to the madness, you're just scared, not powerful."

"SHUT UP!" he swung at Alex with his whip, shot at him, he wanted him to die.

Alex dodged it all, Adrian couldn't see through his anger he was an easy target but he couldn't use his sword anymore; "GRANT GOT ANY SPARE AURA?!" he yelled.

"Yes indeed." Grant sprayed Alex, restoring his aura while he dodged Adrian, Grant had a lot from destroying the enemies Aura.

"Thanks, alright Adrian I think it's time I ended this." Alex dropped Reapers Edge and the sheath on the ground, ripped away his main clothing to where he was only in a short sleeve shirt and jeans, no armor or anything it'd slow him down; "I think it's time I should finish this." Alex stepped back and stepped out to the side, Alex held out his right arm and a huge beam of light shot down from the sky as he activated his semblance.


	27. Chapter 27

**SONG Chapter 27**

The beam of light from Alex's semblance struck down from the sky, the ground was thrown everywhere where the beam was, but Alex's arm inside the beam was fine. The light from above turned thin and vanished, in Alex's hand remained one thing, it was a familiar rapier made of light, but it was solid as rock; "since my weapon is too hard to carry I'll have to use someone else's." Alex jumped at Adrian with immense speed, his hand was a blur, he stabbed Adrian several times very quickly depleting his Aura; "This is it, the final showdown, you either kill me now or you'll die here."

"You, you dirty little bastard." Adrian used his whip and slashed at Alex, he dodged away from the whip, Adrian was pissed he wasn't hitting him with his whip, he got so fast he couldn't keep track, but then he got an idea. He whipped really hard, it caught the wrist of the annoying kid, _finally_ ; "I got you now!" he yanked the boys wrist and the weapon flew to his feet. Adrian picked it up off the ground "I like this." he said happily.

"What about this?" the sword exploded in the villains hands when Alex snapped, shards of light went everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he was cut from the explosion and worse, he couldn't see.

Alex's light shards scattered in the air swarmed back to his hands, it turned into gauntlets on his hands, he lunged at Adrian and jabbed his fist into his stomach and launched him in the air. His light gauntlets then melted and morphed into a huge shield, Alex then jumped into the air and smashed Adrian into the ground from above.

Adrian's Aura broke and he hurt, a lot, it hurt to move, but he wasn't gonna give in.

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance."

He coughed up blood "go to hell."

"All you would've done is sat in a jail cell all day, you would've been fine, look at you now."

"You don't have the guts to kill me."

"He might not but I do." Enrathi said walking up to him.

"Is this how it's gonna end? From some big bad scary guy."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"No you're not you're a ruthless warrior JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER HUNTSMEN!"

Enrathi sighed "I should've stopped your operation when I had the chance and saved you from this." he readied his lance and leveled it's shotgun at Adrians chest; "Goodbye brother."

There was a sudden explosion where Enrathi was standing, but it wasn't a shotgun blast. Enrathi looked around but there was nothing left except his handgun on the ground and his old police badge that read "Adrian 'Jaw' Slash."

Naomi walked up to Enrathi, "Where is he?" she asked.

"He's gone, it wasn't me but someone killed him." he answered.

"He was your brother?"

"Yes, he hated our father and refused to use my father's last name, so instead he used my mom's last name, Becky Jaw."

"Oh" she dug her shoe into the ground; "I'm sorry it came to this."

"It's okay, he never wanted to turn evil, but that's what happens when you let the power go to your head, never let that control you, he joined the police force to fight evil but he became the thing he hated most, all because of power."

"We understand." Oliver, Naomi, and Grant said in sync.

"Alex what was that back that there? That beam of light." Naomi asked.

"That was my semblance, hard light, I can summon light from wherever I want, I then harden the light into anything I want it to be, I can change it to any basic version of a weapon I want as long as I've used it." Alex answered.

"That's really strong, how'd the sword explode when he was holding it?"

"I can do whatever I want with it, so I blew it up with him."

"Wait then how'd you change from gauntlets to a huge shield shield?"

"I can melt then morph whatever light I have and change it into whatever."

"Are you done asking questions Naomi?" Grant asked.

"Yes I am." she said.

"I however am not." Ironwood said from behind.

"Hello sir." Alex said.

"Hello, was the mission I tasked you with successful?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir, base is destroyed, all operatives have been captured and Adrian was killed in an explosion."

"Good work, you have done well, now it's almost midnight, you should head back to the academy, we'll give everyone a ride, everyone has done well enough." the General said walking to a just landed Airship.

Alex gathered his weapon and armor he placed on the ground and got in the airship.

Adrian bled profusely as he sat on the ground, a woman with two people the age of students with her stood over the almost dead man; "Now Emerald, what'd you find me?'

Everyone went into their dorm after being dropped off, the team dropped dead on their beds.

"Grant do you have any spare ice Dust vials?" Alex asked.

"No sorry, I need to pick some more up in town tomorrow." Grant retorted.

"Alright I'll just wait until then to buy my own." Alex laid down in his bed.

"Hey Alex that's a pretty cool semblance." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Alex said back to him.

The team fell asleep fast, by the next day when they had woken up and all changed and showered it was mid afternoon. Soon the team headed into town.

"Yeah I'm not leaving the school anymore without my weapon after what happened." Alex said.

"Agreed." Oliver said back.

"Yeah, hey guys we're here." Grant said walking into the store.

Alex bought five vials of ice dust and two of everything else, he's glad Weiss put a holster for Dust on the sheath.

"Time to go home and finally relax." Naomi said, right after an explosion rang from the center of town.

"I don't think we're relaxing yet." Oliver said, the team ran towards the explosion.


	28. Chapter 28

**SONG Chapter 28**

The town square was crawling with Grimm. People running everywhere, alarms going off, and Grimm attacking innocents.

"What the hell is happening?" Alex asked his team. He looked dead ahead to see Team RWBY standing in a circle surrounded.

"Weiss" yelled Alex. "Yang" yelled Grant. Both at the same time.

They couldn't hear them, they

just kept on fighting. "We have to do something" Grant said. They all ran towards the action, Yang shotgunned an Ursa in the face and was sent flying backwards and into the air, she was gonna fall. Grant made an ice ramp to break her fall, she used it to send herself toward the remaining Grimm.

"Oh, Hey Grant" Yang smiled.

The fact that she was so chill made Grant laugh a bit "Hi Yang, shall we?" he gestured toward the Grimm.

Yang nodded at him "we shall"

The walked side by side towards a pack of Beowolves. Grant activated wind and Ice dust. He propelled himself into the air and as he landed he punched the ground creating shards of ice that stabbed all the surrounding Grimm. He backfliped out of the way so Yang could finish them off. As they faded away, the both looked at each other. In unison "ah, I love you"

Weiss just finished stabbing a Deathstalker when a small army of creeps snuck up behind her. She turned around quickly only to see them burn alive, a flame slash came down from above, it was Alex. He dropped from the sky and landed in front of her where the Grimm were, standing in the flames.

"Glad to see you using your new toy" Weiss told him.

He smiled at her. "So how'd this happen?" He asked her.

"The White Fang, they're in league with that rat Roman Torchwick. They had Atlesian Paladins, and Train cars with Bombs on them" Weiss explained.

As if on cue a Paladin crawls out form the giant hole in the ground, followed by a very small dog. The dog head butts one of the Grimm and looks up, he sees and airship hover over, and four students fall from the ship. A girl with sunglasses and a tote bag, a dark skinned boy with blades on his arms, a rabbit Faunus that he's seen before, and a large boy with a giant organs sword. Alex watches them clean house along with team JNPR. Soon enough the teachers join in.

The Sky turned dark as multiple Atlas airships cover the skies and gun down most of the Grimm. The Grimm were mostly cleared out when out climbs Roman Torchwick in the flesh out of the hole. Two students from mistral grab him, one with green hair and sickles and one with silver hair and gun boots.

Grant and Yang finish up the last of the Grimm they were dealing with, as do Alex and Weiss. They all meet up with the rest of their teams to relish in their victory. The various couples hug and show some public display of affection, Torchwick is escorted onto and atlas air ship, and the people slowly started to come out and cheer.

The new huntsmen are loving the praise they're getting. The teachers however are just trying to be down with the situation.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" Grant said as he, Alex, Yang, and Weiss all walked down the hall together. The rest of RWBY and SONG had gone to bed, tired from the day of killing Grimm.

"We kinda knew something was gonna happen because we heard about something happen in the south east, so we went to Mountain Glenn to check it out" Yang Explained to the two boys.

"Looks like you can't keep away from trouble can you" Alex said as he tried to pinch Weiss's cheeks jokingly but also affectionately.

She slapped his hand away while also giggling, she liked it but didn't want him to know.

"So what now?" Grant Asked.

Yang looked at him. "Now" she put her fists together "We get ready for the tournament"

"I can't wait" Alex said excitedly as he pulled out his sword and admired it.

"Sometimes I think you like that thing more than me" Weiss said giving Alex a bit of crap.

They all laughed and arrived at where they were heading. They wanted to get some food after a long days work. They all sat together and had a nice double date.

It was dark, pitch black. "Get the damn blindfold off me" Adrian demanded.

"As you wish" a woman answered.

He saw a bright light and after a minute he could see normally. However he was still tied to a chair. He had injured badly by that insolent child and his team. He had stitches up wounds everywhere. He was in a large room with shipping containers everywhere.

"Where am I?" He asked the woman with black hair and a fiery red dress.

"Nowhere important, all you need to know is that your skills are needed"

She explained.

The door behind her opened. Two younger people approached. One in green with dark skin, the other in gray with gun boots.

He looked up at them for a minute "who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Cinder Fall, and this is Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai" she gestured at the two. "And we. Have an academy to bring to its knees"

Adrian looked up at her and smiled. "What do you need me to me to do?" He asked enthusiastically.

"We need you to meet someone, our master. You will meet with our contact and travel to Mistral where he will bring you to our master" Cinder explained. "We, will follow when we're done here"


	29. Chapter 29

**SONG Chapter 29**

A hammer banged and sparks were thrown everywhere, Alex had to make a new weapon for the the tournament because his dad's was too overpowered. Ever since his talk with his girlfriend he wanted to make his own weapon to use with her designs, everyday after class he'd been forging his balde from titanium and steel, it was afternoon after he finally finished forging it. He was sharpening the huge blade he made, it was a broadsword that would also use dust, when making the handle Alex had Weiss help him with that and Grant help with the properties of the weapon, his dad supplied him with materials. Weiss also made a leather sheath to hold the giant thing in place but it was an open sheath the sword was strapped onto Alex's back. It was Obsidian black and the handle was a black wrap, her name would be Obsidian, he was finishing sharpening her when Grant busted in; "Come on you're gonna miss our girlfriend's fight!" Alex picked up his massive sword and ran out the door following Grant.

Alex ran in right behind Grant, they were sitting in the front row, Naomi patted her hand on two seats next to her; "Come on guys I saved you seats."

The two sat down, right when they did they looked over to see Blake and another girl on a hoverboard fighting, they slashed back and forth fighting to hit each other, Grant looked at Yang, she was fighting another girl with a monk style of clothing, using her hands and a rope dart to fight Yang, one of the enemy teammates got trapped into ice because of Ruby's ice shot, when someone was about to hit her from behind Weiss came up from behind and hit him away. Weiss started to fight with the bow staff user, Ruby and Weiss teamed up and gave the staff user some pain, he dodged their attacks and grabbed some fire dust and watched the hoverboard turned to red as the girl Blake was fighting put it into the hoverboard.

"Are you watching this, it's nuts!" Oliver said excited as hell.

A beep sounded as the hoverboard girl was knocked out of the competition, by Blake. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang all worked together to knock everyone else out, Weiss made an ice fist grab two of the remaining three fighters. The one Monk fighter broke it by punching it, right when she did everyone worked together to make Yang knock everyone else out with one punch.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Grant shouted.

Alex laughed and stood up with the team as the match ended; "come on guys let's go get some lunch."

The team headed to lunch, they arrived in a grassland with food stands everywhere, it was filled with plenty of food. Everyone was starving so they decided to head to a noodle shop. As they approached they saw team RWBY sitting there and JNPR at another counter.

"You guys did great, I'm so glad you guys made it." Naomi said.

"Like seriously you guys kicked some serious butt." Jaune added in.

"Thanks guys it was nothing really." Ruby said.

"Are you kidding? You guys rocked it back there, especially you." Grant said and winked at Yang.

Yang laughed and blushed.

"Good job." Alex said, it's all he said.

"Are you happy for me?" Weiss asked wanting acceptance but hid it with a more anger filled voice.

"Of course, good job, maybe next training session we'll have to work on your glyphs other than ice and gravity." Alex suggested.

She got a close enough answer to the one she wanted. Everyone ate, after JNPR had to pay for it because Weiss couldn't access her Lien.

"I couldn't forge the blade like how I wanted to, the workmanship is fine but I don't know, it could've been better with the blade edge. It's fine, but it could've been better." Alex said.

"Why can't you use your normal weapon?" Blake asked.

"It's deemed overpowered so I'm not allowed to use it, instead with some help from Weiss and Grant I was able to forge this, it was pretty fun to make. I do like making weapons and I'll probably be upgrading it later." Alex explained.

"That sounds pretty cool." Pyrrha said.

The loud speaker sounded, it announced that the next fight was taking place soon team SONG against team SBTG.

"Guess we better hurry up." Oliver said.

"Yeah, we should." Naomi said.

Everyone waved goodbye and while walking away Weiss ran up and hugged Alex from behind; "Good luck you dolt." she said jokingly.

"By the Gods you two, stop being cliché" Grant said. Yang ran up and then hugged him from behind too.

"Come on, cliché is fun sometimes." Yang said as she grabbed him tighter.

The team left and hid away from everyone in their waiting room while everyone geared up.

"Are you ready Alex?" Grant asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

The team was in the middle of the arena soon enough while they all waited for their team to face.


	30. Chapter 30

**SONG Chapter 30**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Where last time Beacon Academy's Team RWBY crushed Haven's Team ABRN. And now we have another Beacon vs Haven Fight, Team SONG vs Team SBTG. Alex Slash, the Son of the Legendary Vacuo Huntsman 'Enrathi Slash' and his team are notorious in Vale for taking down the corrupt Vale police force. But do they stand a chance against one of Havens too new teams, stay tuned to find out." Professor Port announced from the booth at the top of the Colosseum.

"Ya know, sometimes I think he just likes to hear himself talk" Naomi said jokingly.

No one laughed because they were all looking at their opponents, Team SBTG. The first member which they presumed was the leader wore a red leather jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, he had a chain whip which didn't have anything intricate to it. The second wore an outfit with a combination of red and gold in it, and had a Sabre along with a sidearm in a holster. The third looked kinda formal, she had a white and green tailored coat with tails and had a violin in her hand. The final member wore a vest and cap, the vest was gray and she wore a blue dress shirt underneath it, her weapon appeared to be a coin holder because she had nothing else on her person. Alex's mind was racing because of all the unique weapons. The Area started to show its form, on their side it showed a ruined city terrain, and their side a field of tall grass.

"They all come from such different backgrounds" Oliver brought up.

"Look who's talking dessert boy" Naomi retorted.

"I think we need to stay in teams of two, if they divide us then they can pick us off." Grant observed. "Naomi, your with me. You'll be using your semblance a lot so you'll need the extra Aura. Alex and Oliver are gonna be the other team, try and cover Alex from a distance as best you can."

"Sounds like a plan bud" Alex said to him.

Grant smiled at him and nodded. The prepared their weapons, as did the other team.

Oobleck started to count down. 3. There was a silence in the air. 2. They were ready. 1. To kick their asses. Begin.

The thing Grant thought was gonna happen happened. They tried to one v one them, but they stuck to the plan. The leather guy went for Alex, clearly he was the leader. He was followed by the Sabre guy who took advantage of Oliver's lack of short range combat and got really close. Alex saw this and drew his sword and attacked him. But before he could get close the leather guy grabbed his arm with his chain, preventing him from attacking his teammate.

Meanwhile Grant and Naomi were in perfect sync with all their movements. Naomi teleported around the coin girl because Naomi could tell she wasn't well suited for range. Grant was using his gravity and wind dust tactic to stay airborne so the violin girl couldn't get a got shot on him. Her violin turned into a bow and arrow. Grant and Naomi's strategy was to stay airborne and use close range combat to their advantage.

Alex eventually broke free by flinging the guys own chain with him still attached to it, flinging him into the Sabre guy. They were knocked far away, so Oliver let off a few hard light arrow shots to keep them at bay, but the chain guy multiplied into 3 of him and ran at Oliver from center, right, and left. Alex jumped above him and jammed his sword into the ground, activating a fire dust modifier he put into the sword before fight. Damage was more important that immobilizing in this fight. The clone from the center and right disappeared but the left one was thrown back and a light blue crack of light showed around him and the buzzer went off, he was out.

Grants plan was working, he wasn't gonna let these guys divide and conquer. The coin girl managed to beat back Naomi and used her coins, which had dust in them, to do some damage. Grant used his steal attack with the fire and ice dust, the proceeded to drain the violin girl's Aura so he could give it to Naomi. He drained it all and the buzzer went off. _Two down, two to go._ Grant thought to himself. He sprayed Naomi with the Aura he siphoned to charge hers back up. She then teleported the coin girl up Into the air and shot her with her shotguns mid air, Grant follows this up with flying up to her with fire dust and slicing her with twin energy dust blades, depleting her Aura and knocking her out of the fight.

All that was left was the red and gold one. Grant used the remainder of the one girl's Aura to heal Alex and Oliver. The guy tried shooting at the team but Alex made a Wall from his Aura for the team to hide behind and figure out how they wanted to beat him.

"I thinking I should teleport behind him and shoot him" Naomi suggested.

"I'll distract him" Oliver followed.

The Two vaulted over the wall, Oliver started shooting at him, grabbing his attention. The Naomi grabbed him from behind and Shot him. That final blow got him.

"Team SONG wins" Port shouted over the crowd of roaring fans. Grant and Alex looked at their two girlfriends who were clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd, but they could see them more distinctly than anyone else in the audience. "The next fight will be Team SSSN vs Team NDGO. In 30 minutes" Oobleck yelled.

"C'mon let's go talk to our lovely ladies" Grant gestured to Alex.

"Right behind you" Alex followed him to the stands.


	31. Chapter 31

**SONG Chapter 31**

Weiss was running and Alex was following her, she started running when she saw a ship fly in while she was in the stadium watching the tournament.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as he was running right behind her, Ruby started following behind Alex.

The was no answer from Weiss, she stopped several feet away from a landing aircraft, armed guards watched the sides of it. A ramp opened up below and a woman walked out. She was tall and wore an Atlas military style outfit, her complexion and style matched Weiss. "Winter." Weiss said as she watched her sister descend.

Winter walked down, she glanced around and saw her sister and the two people behind her. "Hello sister, may I ask who are these two following you are?"

"Indeed." she gestured to Ruby; "This is-"

Ruby cut Weiss off; "Ruby Rose fearless leader of team RWBY!"

"Well maybe you should learn a little manners, what about the boy?" Winter asked again.

"That's Alex he's-" she went quiet, she hid her face; "The leader of team SONG. He's also my boyfriend." she said the second part even quieter.

"The team that took down the corrupt Vale police force, impressive for a team of novice Huntsmen. Tell me something who are you, do you like her just to get the Schnee name?" Winter was interrogating him to make sure he's suitable for Weiss. She cared for her sister, she just doesn't broadcast it like other people do.

Alex had talked to Schnee's before, he knew how to act and just stood up straight and said the truth; "My name is Alex Slash, leader of team SONG, son of Enrathi and Aeowyn Slash, I've worked beside my father with the Schnee Dust Company before. Also I don't care about the Schnee name I only care about Weiss for herself." he answered her as he put his arm around Weiss.

"Hmm I see." Winter then asked Weiss about her classes, how she's been and things like that. Weiss and Winter started walking away with armed robot guards while Ruby tried to act as formal as possible.

Alex just spoke out "I'll catch you later Weiss."

"So you've worked with the Schnee's before?" Ruby asked.

"When I was fourteen I worked as security for Weiss's concerts and formal balls." he answered.

"Oh cool like a head guard on the ground?"

"I was a sniper for the balls and worked backstage keeping any nut jobs at bay, most of the time it was alright being a formal thing and all, but there's always those few machines with a couple bolts loose if you know what I mean."

Alex turned his head to see a guy dressed in black and grey, he snapped the heads off both robots. Everyone turned and looked at him, Winter and Weiss turned too. The man started to speak, Alex couldn't hear from where he was standing but he could tell they weren't friends, they started arguing, then they started shouting. Then the two started fighting, Winter lunged at him with speed that's faster than himself and could match his dad's. The two started by having the guy in black mimic fencing, then they really started to fight. Alex went over to Ruby and Weiss on the other side of the court.

"The hell's going on?" Alex asked.

Weiss looked at him for a second then looked back at the fight. "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister."

"Oh no who wou-" she looked at who it was "that is my uncle, KICK HER BUTT UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted right when he got there.

"TEACH HIM RESPECT WINTER!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh no this isn't gonna go well." Alex said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Grant said running up behind Alex.

"It's two professional Huntsmen fighting, that's never good." he answered.

The four watched together.

The two fighters ran back and forth shooting at each other and lunging, in with deep attacks, Alex took careful notes on technique and battle, the two jumped and were soon destroying pillars, and all different school architecture really. Qrow seemed like he was doing well, so was Winter, eventually they made it back into the center of the court hard, Winter started summoning nevermores and throwing them at Qrow, he blocked them and dodged, Winter readied a big charge with at him, Qrow put away his weapon then Winter lunged at him. Right when she was next to him, she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Schnee!" Ironwood shouted.

Ironwood took off with Winter and Qrow left too.

"It was a tie at best." Weiss said, as Alex was walking up.

Ruby walked away, she didn't like the thought of her uncle loosing, Grant walked with her and Yang ran up next to Grant and Yang took his hand.

"Personally I think Winter won." Alex said.

"I think so too." Weiss said; "I hope my sister approves of you." she said worried.

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm some low life fighting with the White Fang." Alex responded with.

"That's true, I just really wish my father would approve of this."

"Your father won't mind, I'm sure of it."

Weiss talked with Alex just about normal things like classes and her plans after the festival during break, soon she hugged Alex and left. Alex went his room alone to work on his weapon some more.


	32. Chapter 32

**SONG Chapter 32**

"So did you get in trouble with Ironwood?" Asked Ruby.

"Nah, me and the General go way back, we're cool." a raspy voice responded.

Ruby and the man were playing a game on their scrolls. "SOARING NINJA WIN." the man smiled at Ruby.

"My turn." Yang pushed Ruby out of the way so she could play.

"So Qrow, you're a professional huntsman?" Grant asked him.

"That's right" Qrow Branwen was Ruby and Yang's Uncle, but from what Yang told him he was only biologically her's. Though looked more like Ruby than Yang, Grant was confused by this family tree but it didn't matter. Qrow knew how to use a scythe similar to Ruby, but he mostly used it in its sword form. Most likely because Weiss's sister's style was entirely based on speed, it wouldn't be wise to use a heavy weapon in a fight like that. "So who's the kid with the questions?" Qrow asked begrudgingly.

Yang looked at her uncle as they were playing "that's my Boyfriend Qrow, don't intimidate him."

"SOARING NINJA WINS"

"You are the worst" Yang yelled at him.

The other three began to laugh. "So where you from?" Qrow asked Grant, trying to investigate him but also just making conversation.

"Vacuo" he answered "my parents own the largest dust company in the kingdom. Which is the equivalent of the worst one in Atlas."

Qrow chuckled "Yeah those Schnee's will give you a run for your money. I'm surprised you guys can stand having the heiress on your team" he said. You could tell he had a firm dislike for the SDC.

"Weiss isn't bad once you get to know her" Ruby retorted, a little mad at her uncle.

"Well if she can get a boyfriend in less than a year she's gotta be doing something right" Grant said. "She's dating my best friend, the guy's practically my brother. Alex Slash"

Qrow looked at him, setting down his scroll. "The Son of Enrathi is dating the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!?" Qrow half shouting "Jacques not gonna like that"

Grant was surprised by this "Why, Enrathi's head of the SDC's security. He should be happy about this."

"Jacques wants Weiss to marry someone with money, I get you and the Slashes are basically Vacuo royalty but he wants her to marry into a family with real money." Qrow explained.

Grant breathed heavily "Well, I guess it makes sense that fathers wouldn't like their daughters boyfriends" suddenly realizing something he looks at Yang "Is your Dad gonna hate me?" He asked her.

Yang sat there nervously but before she could say anything, Qrow butted in "Relax kid, Tai wouldn't hurt anyone Yang cares about." Qrow reassured him. "Your a good egg, I see no reason for Tai to not like you."

"Thanks Qrow" Grant said to him. "Your uncle's great." he said to Yang. She laughed.

"So you talked to Qrow?" Alex asked.

"Yep, he's great" Grant responded.

The two were on their way to the Amity Coliseum, their next fight was about to start in an hour. "Did he say why he attacked Winter?" Alex asked.

"Winter attacked him." Grant said back to him.

Alex was confused, "Weiss told me that Qrow started the fight" Alex told him.

Grant thought for a second "whatever, it was a minor skirmish. Don't worry about it." Alex nodded.

The walked to the prep room where they were supposed to go before the fight. This fight would be the second doubles fight of the tournament, Coco and Yatsuhashi had fought some students from haven and lost. They were gonna have to fight Sun and Neptune from Team SSSN. Sun was their friend and they could see a spark between him and Blake so they were pretty cool. But Alex hated Neptune, he tried to ask Weiss to the dance when he was recovering. He would enjoy defeating him.

They walked onto the arena and meet eyes with their opponents. Grant and Sun waved at each other, while Alex glared at Neptune with the thought of punching his teeth out in the back of his mind.

The two looked to the audience to find their girlfriends. They waved at them from the crowd. "Good luck boys." Sun said to the two.

"We won't need it" Alex said under his breath.

The arena started to take form. Behind them was an Icy looking tundra. To their left, there were numerous floating blocks with a dark bluish tinge to them. To their right there was a forest which they could barely see through. And behind Sun and Neptune was a tall field of yellow grass. "3. 2. 1. Begin."

Alex ran and hid in the forest, he could use the trees and branches to hide, the leaves and deep forest was something he loved as much as a barren desert. He jumped up and hid in a thick part near the center, he was completely covered around with a few huge branches filled with big leaves.

Naturally Neptune went after Alex, going into the frozen tundra ment snow, and snow ment water, he wanted to stay away from it as much as possible.

He ran into the forest vigilant, he didn't know what to expect, he was surrounded by shadows of all sides, hell he was practically jumping at them.

Alex sat there and saw him wander by, he waited for him to drift into his range, right when he did, _perfect,_ he thought.

Grant used his wind dust to shoot himself backwards, he landed in the land of ice, sun leaped at him, he shot at him with his gun-chucks. he was prepared to beat him. When Grant kept getting shot at and hit a few times he went and switched to fire Dust. He punched the ground and water started to flow as the burning flames melted the ice, he got the upper hand, the gauntlets were switched to Lightning Dust, _it's time for a taste of your own medicine,_ Grant was going to annihilate Sun. He punched the water and it got sparked with electricity, it damaged his Aura but it wasn't bad.

"Hah it'll take more than that to defeat us." Sun said boasting himself

A loud buzz sounded and then professor Ports voice spoke loud "for the first time in my years of commentating the tournament I see someone going from full Aura to eliminated in one hit!"

Alex jumped down from the tree and slammed his sword down on top of Neptune's shoulder and he used the Gravity dust he switched to while in the tree to give the attack more weight and it instantly destroyed his Aura and his pride.

"Look at me, now I'm mister cool guy." Alex said, he got his revenge sure but he still hated the guy.

"WHAT?!" Sun said, he switched his gun-chucks to a staff and jumped at Grant with it, he did a big swing but Grant caught it. He spun and threw Sun into a giant block of ice, Grant propelled himself with gravity Dust and then punched him with his other hand using earth Dust, sending him flying and also lowering his Aura enough.

"And with that double wombo combo Sun is eliminated meaning that team SONG wins!" Professor Port announced.

Alex and Grant met up in the middle of the arena, looking at the cheering fans; "I think it's about time we get out of the spotlight for now." Alex said.

"Yeah and spend some time with our girls." Grant added.

"Couldn't agree more, let's get out of here." Alex retorted.

"And also make sure you're rested for the finales." Grant said.

Alex chuckled a little and spoke "sure thing."


	33. Chapter 33

**SONG Chapter 33**

The scraping of whet stone on metal screeched on a steel blade, Alex was preparing for the finals. He was thinking of things out loud while sharpening too, "you'll never be as good as your sister." he scraped harder, "you won't do everything like her" he pushed even harder down; "you can never be as strong as her." he was quoting his mom, he threw the whetstone across the room hard. "YOU'LL NEVER BE A GOOD HUNTRESS AEWOYN!" he let out a breath of sigh, got up, and picked up his whetstone he threw across the room and went back to sharpening his broadsword. Naomi walked in while he was sharpening, he didn't notice though, he didn't care enough to be looking around him at the moment.

"Hey Alex." Naomi said to Alex.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked

"It's been fine, hey why do you always seem to be sharpening your weapon?"

"Keeps me strong and also keeps my weapon in shape too."

"That makes sense."

There was silence for a while, Naomi just studied for a bit. She eventually looked up from the book and started to talk again.

"Hey Alex, ummmm how did you unlock your semblance?" she asked shyly.

He stopped sharpening his sword and put it in the sheath, he put the whetstone down and thought about it then spoke. "I was thirteen, it was at night, I was in the forest with my dad on a training mission." he stopped for a moment; "and my sister. The Grimm had been piling up and invading a nearby town."

"But there's no forests in Vacuo."

"Have you ever heard of an Oasis? It was night and we were taking care of the Grimm, it was mainly a build up of beowulf's and creep's so it wasn't a big deal maybe an Ursa or two but that was it. They were mainly cleared out but then the ground rumbled deep below us, it was a King Taijitu, the largest one I've ever seen. It came up below us and tried to eat us, we were low in ammo, and energy. It wasn't what we wanted to see but it's something we couldn't let live, we went in to kill it but obviously it wasn't an easy thing to fight. My sister went in first to attack the dark head of a snake and it immediately ate her."

"Then you unlocked your semblance and saved her?"

"Oh no she's dead, and that's not how it happened. My dad was in shock but he didn't have time to feel guilt or sadness, he jumped in with Reapers Edge and started to attack it, the skin was hard as rock and it didn't even scratch it, I built up my courage and went in to help distract the thing, it worked, the beast lunged at me and I dodged to the side but not perfectly." Alex rolled up his sleeve and there was a scar from the tooth running up his arm, he brushed the hair out of the right side of his face, the cut followed up and it went all the way to the base of his temple, he had gotten his right ear bitten off by it. "My dad after this jumped and stabbed at it and then we chopped off it's head."

"It was dead then?"

"Nope the second head came out then, it was worse than the first one, this one went for my dad, and I jumped to stab it but the plain metal sword I had snapped in two. My dad then continued to fight and he activated his semblance, he fought it one on one and had cut it a bit but it wasn't gonna die. My dad's Aura was running low and I couldn't help, I didn't have a weapon, it was dark, my will to fight kept rising and then next thing I know my arm that was cut had been sealed, my hand was warm and I could see, I just wished for a weapon that I could use and it just appeared, it was a replica of a rocket launcher I had held in the past, it was what I needed, it roared and I shot it in the mouth, it's head exploded into bits and I passed out from exhaustion, when I woke up my dad had told me it was too late for my sister, she was gone and nothing we could do about it. So there you have it, the typical person dies and I save the day and pass out, stereotypical I know, but it's my story."

"That's sad, I didn't know that it had happened so dramatically, I was just running late to school one day and next thing I know i'm in my desk." she gripped her hands tightly; "hey Alex I want to tell you something, I…...I really like you."

Alex just sat there and was straight faced, it didn't shock him, she had

taken the most interest in him on the team, "I'm flattered Naomi but you know I'm with Weiss, besides it could jeopardize your abilities."

She felt sadness deep down, the depression she once had sank in again, just like how she felt in the past.

Alex walked up to her and put his hand on her head, "It's okay Naomi, I'm still your teammate and I'll still cover your back."

She stood up and hugged him; "Thank you Alex." she whispered out, she let go and sat in the room alone, Alex grabbed the broadsword and put the katana on his side like an old Samurai and left.

Alex walked to the arena and sat down next to Grant in the front row as the fight with their Girlfriends was a about to start, the crowd was roaring from the previous fight between the bullies from their school and one of Ruby's friends from Atlas. Apparently Yang and Weiss's opponents were also from Atlas. "So how does Weiss feel about fighting people from her own kingdom?" Grant asked Alex.

He looked at him "She left Atlas for a reason." He said to him in a half joking tone.

"I bet you're just glad she left because she doesn't have to wear as much clothing to stay warm."

Alex looked at Grant with a look of disgust, he looked down at the arena and saw their opponents. One was a dapper looking guy with a trumpet and fedora, the other was a Faunus with orange hair and roller skates. "You sure these guys are from Atlas?" Alex asked.

Grant looked at them, he could see that the roller skater was getting on Yang's nerves. He stood up from his seat. "KICK HER ASS BABY!" Yang clearly heard him and smiled.

"You two make a cute couple, you both fight first ask questions later."

Grant glared at him. "Whatever" he shrugged it off. The fight began, he saw the Faunus girl go off into the town ruins with Yang and the Jazz guy was in the lava field with Weiss. "Looks like your girl's out of her element."

"So's yours" Alex pointed to the fight, her leg was frozen.

Grant and Alex ranted at every thing that happened in the fight. When Weiss sacrificed herself Alex yelled at the top of his lungs.

"She's not dead" Grant said.

"I know but still" Alex whined.

When Yang unleashed her semblance on the two and won the fight Grant was cheer as loud as he possibly could.

"I guess fist first's works pretty well" Grant said with a smug look on his face.

The then saw Blake and Ruby congratulate the two, Weiss was charred on the ground from the geyser.

Later that day the four went out to celebrate their victories. "To Beacon" Yang cried as everyone raised their glasses in a toast and clinged them together. "You guys did great, I don't think Blake is too happy with you but she's just like that sometimes."

"Us, you guys were on fire" he looks at Weiss "Literally."

She pouted. "We won didn't we"

"Relax you two, no need to fight" Yang wraps her arm around Grant "you both did great" she kisses him.

"What she said" Alex does the same to Weiss.

"So who have you elected to fight in the finals round?" Grant asked.

"Yours truly" Yang stood up with pride on the the Table.

"What about you guys?" Weiss asked.

Alex pulled his sword out of his sheath "Me." He answered.

"Well lets hope we don't have to fight each other" Yang said.

"Uh, we're from the same school" Weiss corrected her.

Yang froze. "Uhhhhhh." She began to lean back and feel off the table. They all just laughed hysterically.

Alex and Weiss left to get some rest for tomorrow. Grant and Yang decided to take a walk around Beacons courtyard. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Yang looked at him. "considering how the tournaments been going, not really."

Grant chuckled. "Just remember, your not invincible. Except when your angry, I like it when your angry, your eyes are actually really pretty when your angry."

She smiled and then paused for a second. "The girl I was fighting today said the same thing."

Grant chuckled. "Looks like I have competition."

Yang punched him. Since it was Yang, he punched her back. That would not fly with any other girl, but Yang was a bit of a tomboy. The fought for a good five minutes, not using dust or bullets. Just good old fashioned fisticuffs. After their brawl, the walked up to Yangs room, "Break a leg tomorrow" Grant said to her as she walked into her dorm room.


	34. Chapter 34

**SONG Chapter 34**

Grant was on the way to the colliseum with his team to watch the finals for the tournament, it's was late afternoon. Beacon was in the lead with three students, Pyrrha from Team JNPR, Yang, and Alex. Atlas and Mistral both had two, Ruby's friend Penny from Atlas and a guy named Mercury who kicked the crap out of one of Beacon's second year teams from Mistral. And Vacuo was in last with one. "Maybe we should've gone to Shade. That way Vacuo would be winning in the tournament." Oliver suggested.

"We wouldn't have met Team RWBY if we did." Grant answered him. Grant was not in a great place before moving to Vale, meeting Yang was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

As the got on the airship to watch the finals they heard a high pitched voice behind them. "Hey." It was clearly Ruby. Following her we're the rest of Team RWBY.

"Hello my love" Yang said with a joyful glee. Grant glanced over to Blake who looked liked something about what Yang just said bothered her. Yang kisses him, she was very excited for the finals. "So how does it feel for all of you to be cheering against your home kingdoms?" She asked Team SONG along with Weiss.

"I left Atlas for a reason" Naomi answered. She was not as chipper as usual.

Alex looked over at her, _she's still not taking it well is she?_

"if I stayed in that dessert I would've never met you." Grant said to Yang.

"Awwww, c'mere u" she grabbed him and hugged him hard.

Ruby looked away, "you know, I think the school has no PDA policy." She whined.

"You're just jealous, sis" Yang went over to her and gave her a noogie.

"If you're all finished, you two have a tournament to win." Weiss barked at everyone.

They all got on the airship and headed to the arena. It was packed. The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs as the finalists came out. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Oliver, Naomi, and Grant all got seats with each other in the front row of the contestant seats. They saw Alex and Yang walk out, along with Pyrrha, Penny, and Mercury. There were also three unknown students, one from Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo.

"BREAK A LEG SIS!" Ruby yelled from her seat.

"NO MERCY BUDDY!" Grant shouted. The rest looked at him with a concerned stare. "I mean, in a… you can do this kinda way" He laughed nervously.

Port explained the rules of the finals, the match will be randomly determined before it begins. "Oooo, I like that. A bit of a challenge for the two picked." Oliver said excitedly.

The spinner on the giant screen spun with the combatants faces. They spun for about ten seconds until the first one started to slow. It landed on Mercury Black, the second one landed on "Yang?" Grant said with surprise. "Whoooo hell yeah" he yelled as he stood up. The five others turned and looked at him simultaneously. "Sorry I'm just excited" he sat back down.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage." Professor Port called from the booth. The other six students left as instructed. Yang and Mercury walked towards each other slowly, fists up as Port counted down. "3,2,1, fight"

Yang winded up for a punch while Mercury spun for a kick. They were completely opposite yet so similar, this was probably the best matchup for Yang. They both flew back and began to exchange blows, Yang went on the offense with mostly punches and jabs while Mercury countered with his arms and attacked with his legs. They did this for a while but Yang finally knocked Mercury down. He got back up but was forced to retreat do to Yang's barrage of shotgun blasts, he fell off the platform but boosted back up with a recovery move and began to attack with multiple quick leg strikes. Mercury was very skilled, but he was only a first year at Haven, granted so was he and all his friends but still.

Grant always dreamed of living in Mistral and going to Haven academy, but he wanted to stay with Alex. He's glad he decided to go to beacon in the end, but part of him really wanted a life in the hills of the city of Mistral. The art, the music, the culture, he could maybe have his side career of being a musician along with being a Huntsman. He had a choice to make after he graduates Beacon, Stay with Alex and travel the world or settle down and follow his dreams. Maybe Yang will want that life too.

Speaking of which, he completely dozed off from the fight. Luckily he hadn't missed much. Mercury was shooting these air pockets from his boots and they were circling Yang. _What the hell is he shooting?_ Grant thought to himself. Mercury then kicked Yang into the ground and the air pockets all hit her at once. "C'mon Yang, get up" he said to himself. Mercury boasted and waved to the crowd, a cloud of smoke behind him.

 _BOOM!._ A yellow light appeared from the smoke. It was Yang. "That's my girl" Grant yelled from his seat. She had activated her semblance which was way less subtle than his, she got a power boost from taking damage. She punched him and he blocked it but he skidded back, leaving him wide open. She went in for the final blow, he tried to block but it did nothing. She punched him until his aura went down and then topped it off with one final punch to the face, knocking him to the ground.

The buzzer rang. "Yang Xiao Long Wins!" Dr Oobleck called from the booth. The crowd roared and everyone from beacon and most of the other schools cheered. Alex gave Grant a hard light high five since he was two seats away. Grant looked down at Yang, He was so proud of He-.

"WHAT THE HELL!' Grant yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes, she had shotgun punched him in the leg, and since his aura was depleted the bullets actually hit him.

"My leg, My leg." They could hear his screams from here. Even over all the yelling and booing. Atlas soldiers began to surround Yang, but she acted like she didn't know what was going on. Grant looked at her team, they were mortified. But Grant, He was confused.

Yang was escorted back to her room and the next day was interrogated by General Ironwood, he said how he'd understood why Yang did it from stress however she was removed from the tournament. She pleaded that she didn't do it but it appeared she did. Grant stayed in the room to talk with Yang, Ruby left to be with JNPR, Blake and Weiss left to go to a café they ran into Alex into the hall and invited him with.


	35. Chapter 35

**SONG Chapter 35**

Alex, Weiss and Blake headed out to a café. It was one that was closer to the stadium than the classes but it was the only one open. They arrived early and took note that it was packed full of civilians. Some conversed with Alex because not only is he the son of "The King of the Grimm Wasteland" but also because he made it to the final round of the tournament. He was armed with both weapons: Reapers Edge on his side, and Breath of Death on his back.

"How do you carry such a heavy weapon?" Blake asked handing the broadsword back to Alex.

"I've spent every day since I was seven getting stronger, and I'm still improving on it." Alex said taking his sword back.

"It can't be that terribly heavy." Weiss grabbed the handle and tried to do a slash in the air but she couldn't raise it past her waist.

"Sorry princess, I can't have you walking around with a weapon you can't carry." Alex put his hand on Weiss's then took the handle and sheathed it on his back.

"How do you do that?" Weiss said, flustered.

"I told you, I'm strong. You're strong as well Weiss, you can always be improving." Alex answered. Shouts from behind reached his ears and he promptly turned to face the source of the noise. Low and behold, it was three men. Angry, they walked straight up to Weiss and started yelling about Dust Companies.

"You ran my family's life work into the ground!" One shouted. "You'll pay for this you little dirty Schnee!" another said. Blake stood to fight them off but the last one picked her up and tossed her aside. Weiss sprinted to her side to check if she was alright. Alex soon rose up, pissed.

"Look here boys, you can leave with your dignity." Alex raised his hands burning, "or you can leave with your clothes burned off."

"You little bastard get out of our way!" Two jumped Alex and went for some swings. Alex rammed his hand into one guys stomach and raised him in the air, he turned him around and slammed him down into the ground. The other man went for a punch, Alex ducked and grabbed his arm he threw the man over his shoulder and dragged his arm up behind him as he lied face first on the ground, he pulled a knife out of a pocket with one arm and stabbed Alex in the leg. Alex put the fire back on his hands burning and snapped the man's arm breaking it horribly.

The first one got back up and tried to punch Alex in the face put he jabbed the guy several times in the chest, moved the fire to his feet, and kicked him in the face while jumping in the air. On the way down he slammed his foot into the back of his head and messed up the man's jaw. The last one grabbed Weiss and tried to hurt her, Alex unsheathed the katana while it was burning bright black, he slashed a big cut in the savage's arm, it bled and he dropped Weiss on the ground.

"Listen here dogs this isn't my first time protecting Weiss and it isn't my last either." Alex spoke, the group of people ran off bloody and broken; "here let me help you up." he held out his hands and helped both girls up. Alex looked around to see everyone staring at him, it was understandable why a student just beat up and crippled three grown men.

Alex sat down at the front with Weiss and Blake where they were before, he bought another coffee for Weiss and tea for Blake, he felt bad for the two after that encounter. "How did you set your body on fire? I thought that was something you could only do with your sword?" Blake asked.

"That's what I thought too but I learned through training my aura that it's based on my level of aura and anger actually, when I learned how to control that it was easy to put it in whatever I want." Alex explained.

An Atlas police member walked in with the least damaged of the three men, he walked right up to Alex "sir you're gonna need to come with me."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"For heavily injuring three men to where they need immediate medical attention, they claim they came to speak with and you attacked them."

"Actually they attacked Weiss first." Blake said.

A few people in the café backed it up including the shop owner who saw it all.

"I'm still gonna have to take you in though and this may possibly have you eliminated from the tournament." the officer said.

"WHAT!?" Weiss said furious.

Alex pulled out a light blue and white flipbook with an Atlas symbol and also the letters SDC on it, and handed it to the officer.

He looked over it for a second then handed it back to Alex; "I see I'm sorry for the commotion and I'll make sure to see that these people are punished for their actions as well, have a good night." the officer then turned around and left.

"What was the thing you showed her?" Weiss asked.

"I'm one of the heads of the security for the SDC anyone threatening a Schnee I'm allowed to kill." Alex answered.

"Wait what? Why wasn't I aware of this, how long have you been working with security?" Weiss started to question him.

"I started when I was thirteen, I worked with my dad. I was mainly additional security for your concerts, I would guard the backstage rooms and sometimes the after party. During formal balls I was a sniper, ever wonder why people were always intact, never a single Grimm and never one person had slipped through that weren't supposed to? I was there with my dad, we take things very seriously. While we only started talking and well dating, the first time I personally met you. It was one of concerts afterwards, a boy came up and started to talk to you, it was summer when I was fifteen, the boy talking to you started to get more aggressive and then started to be dangerously aggressive with you. I ran over kicked his leg out, suplexed him and arrested him for assault, that simple. While being a sniper I never flinched, never was sacred, and never missed a shot. When your dad caught I was gonna be in the same school as you he asked me to keep an eye out on you." Alex had explained how he worked with Weiss's family in the past.

"I don't even know what to say, I never knew that little guardian I had following me around the whole time was you. Even growing up you had my back and that's something special." Weiss said back to Alex.

Alex just talked to Weiss and Blake about normal things like classes and how they're doing. Blake asked Alex some things about her weapon and he answered on how she can improve on it. They all sat and watched the Penny against Pyrrha fight in the finals in the tournament, Weiss made a few points on Pyrrha's fighting style and how she is. Alex however was watching Penny incase he needed to fight her, the swords were an easy thing to combat against considering his throwing knives would destroy them before they could be used against him. Suddenly Pyrrha used a huge amount of her ability, it ripped Penny to shreds, she had wires and metal scattered around everywhere.

"The artificial aura project." Alex said under his breath.

A black queen chess piece came up on the screen, on every device in beacon. It spoke saying Atlas military is lying, we're on the brink of war, and no one could be trusted. Then a siren sounded and said "Grimm alreart level nine."

"Level nine!?" Alex said, he turned to Weiss and kissed her long, then put a hidden combat knife on her lap and ran off into the forests cutting down anything in his past.


	36. Chapter 36

**SONG Chapter 36**

 **Hey guys what's up sorry things are taking so long to get done end of the quarter is driving me and fullmetal crazy. For updates on the stories follow my Instagram full_metal_phoenix , me and FullMetal are also gonna start live streaming Overwatch so for that follow me on Xbox at Phoenix5878 or on /Phoenix5878. Happy reading!**

"You're Disqualified." Ironwood said to Yang. Team RWBY were in their room, talking about what had transpired the previous night. Grant along with the rest of SONG and Team JNPR were listening in until Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked out. Weiss, Blake, and Alex went to a café on the fairgrounds, Oliver and Naomi went to go see the next fight with Ruby, and JNPR got Pyrrha ready for the slight chance she might have to fight tonight.

" _Why isn't Alex getting prepared?"_ Grant thought to himself. He soon dismissed his curiosities, there was someone who needed more attention. He walked into the dorm room after saying bye to everyone else to see yang sitting on her bed, her hands covering her face. "Hey." He said to her in a very soft tone.

She looked up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes. She immediately got up and hugged him tightly "I didn't mean to attack him" she cried into his shoulder.

He embraced and comforted her "I know, I believe you firecracker" he reassured her. He really did believe her but he saw her break his leg right before his eyes. " _What's missing from this picture?"_ I didn't matter. He was his team's support and right now he needed to do his job for the woman he loved. "We'll get through this, Ok?" He looked into her teary eyes "I hate it when you cry, it's not for someone as smart, gorgeous, amazing as you to be sad." He said to her. This made her smile.

"I love you Grant" she said before she kissed him. "I can always rely on you to make me feel better." She said joyfully.

"Yang Xiao Long, I love you too." He replied. They sat on her bed and she explained her side of the story to him, she hadn't even explained everything to her team. She explained she saw Mercury try to attack her after she'd beaten him, and how she was confused by what he said.

"Why'd she attack me?" She said mimicking Mercury. "Why'd I attack him!?" She said with her semblance starting to show a bit in her eyes.

"Yang." Grant said trying to calm her down. She looked at him, her eyes turned from red back to their natural purple tint. "I love the way your eyes change color, it's really pretty." He exclaimed romantically. This made her smile.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in" Yang answered. The door opened and in walked Qrow, holding his trusty flask as always.

"Oh hey Qrow." Grant thought Qrow was a pretty cool guy. Despite his alcoholism, he seemed like a decent uncle. Though him and Yang look nothing alike, he actually looked more like Ruby than anyone else.

"What's going on Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up." He took a swig from his flask. "Grimm activity's been up since last night, something tells me people aren't taking what happened too well."

"Let's just hope the rest of the tournament goes well, maybe we can spend our summer vacation on patch? I really don't wanna go back to Vacuo." Grant said with almost some resentment towards his home kingdom.

Yang looked at her boyfriend with a curious gaze. "But what about your family? But what about your family, don't you miss them?" She asked.

Grant looked down and folded his hands together. "Not really, it's not like anything bad happened between us or anything. I've just been working with Alex and Enrathi for so long I just haven't thought about my parents for a long time. I've made my own way, away from my families business, you know how Weiss always gets crap from people about her father? Well I'd be on the same boat if I didn't leave my family when I did. I worked as SDC guard along with Alex." He pulled out his SDC badge "I worked mostly in the shadows. While Alex was on guard duty taking out threats to Weiss and Jacques, I was investing the men who tried to attack them. Interrogation, investigations." He paused "Torture. I've never told my parents about my "skills". I just did as I was told." He explained.

"I can't relate to that." Qrow said as he took another drink. "I'm sure you and Tai will get along just fine."

Yang looked at Grant who shed a single tear from his right eye. "Grant I'm sure th-" Suddenly the scroll clock on the window sill went off and projected a black chess piece with a red background. There was a woman's voice, explaining how Ironwood has too much control over his nation and not to trust Ozpin. After she finished speaking there was an alarm.

"ALERT INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK THREAT LEVEL NINE" the automatic alert system said.

"What the hell is going on?" Grant asked.

Qrow ran up to the window to see Griffons surrounding the colosseum "Something must've happened during the match. Find your teams, I'm gonna go see what Ozpin's plan is." He ordered.

The two ran out of the room, grabbing their weapons and heading to the fair grounds to find their friends. "No matter what we stick together, got it?" Grant Asked Yang. She nodded, and the. Kept running. I took Grant a minute to notice but Zwei, Yang and Ruby's Dog, was following them.

Grant and Yang ran all the way out to the courtyard to see hordes of Grimm and White fang attacking civilians and students. They both readied their weapons, "You Ready? Yang asked Grant.

"You know it." He responded. They engaged in perfect synchronicity. Yang launches herself towards the enemy and began to attack anyone she could up close and personal, while Grant stayed back and shot various elements at Grimm and White fang alike. Yang threw a few guys toward Grant and he killed the Grimm he received from her but incapacitated the Faunus. He then saw something creeping behind Yang slowly, he couldn't make out what it was. "Yang!" He yelled, She turned to look at him and then saw what he saw. Grant had an idea, he switched to earth dust and created a stalactite. "Spike him." He shouted. Yang jumped behind the the spike and shotgun blasted it into the heat of the thing in the shadows. They finally saw what it was, it was an Atlas military drone, but with a red glowing face. Follow it was an army of many more just like it.

Yang looked at Grant "Looks like this fights gonna "Drone" on for a while."


	37. Actually chapter 37

**SONG Chapter 37**

Oliver and Naomi were immediately on edge and ready to fight, but they didn't have their weapons and to make matters worse a nevermore was trying to get past the energy shield.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" Naomi was panicking, she was so scared and she didn't have her weapon to help.

The Nevermore screeched like a soul ridden man searching for the pleasure of death, it's roar echoed deeply through the stadiums' chairs.

Oliver had run off to help evacuate civilians as he had done in the past with Adrian, that was a hell of time then; bloodshed, chaos, destruction, it had almost felt like war. If Oliver could do it then he could do it now, he's a good leader, but he wasn't good at decision making and problem-solving on the spot. He saw over from the arena that Beacon was under attack horribly by the Grimm too. He started leading people with the soldiers into the ships to get back to Vale for a haven.

The huge Nevermore broke through the barrier at last and ripped its deadly claws into the stadium ground, it screeched at Ruby who was right in front of her, it moved forward to eat her.

The beast took one step then it was pinned to the ground with lockers used to transport gear, Naomi quickly called hers down and got her weapon and armor, it was all she needed if she needed to survive the night. Almost everything, she had almost forgotten about the most important part, her team. She couldn't do this without the help of her team, Oliver was helping evacuate civilians, Grant was somewhere down at Beacon and by the Gods, she didn't have a clue where Alex was.

The Nevermore wasn't done yet though, the huge beast stood up and roared. Everyone gathered and attacked it in sync with each other, Nora slammed its head with her hammer and two students she only kinda knew, Yatsuhashi and Sage dealt the final blow.

"Well, that's at least one less problem to worry about," Naomi said as the corpse of the huge bird turned to ashes. She glared up at the stars in the night sky they were so beautiful and calming, however, beauty left them a long time ago. Dozens of griffins started to fly into the arena, surrounding and cornering the students into one big circle.

Just when the Grimm moved in to attack Professor Port as well as Professor, sorry, Doctor Oobleck appeared.

Prf. Port shot and killed one of the Grimm that had jumped on to Ruby's weapon locker before she could grab it. They spoke together with the same idea, protect the citizens, protect the school. Most importantly though, don't die.

The students left in a hurry to go and fight the Grimm for their school. Naomi however, went to the prep rooms in the back to try to find Alex, by some sliver of hope she wanted him to be back there, she wanted him to be near-by and safe.

" _There's no need to worry about him he rejected you, Idiot!"_ She started thinking to herself.

" _He's my teammate and, my team's leader I can't leave him that easily."_

" _He gave on you that easily, you're as easy to replace as a pencil there's no reason to keep trying to find him, he doesn't need you."_

" _Shut up."_ She was arguing with herself now.

" _Is that it, you don't want to be told the sad truth."_

" _I said shut up."_

" _He's gonna leave and replace you, just like mom did."_

"SHUT UP!" Naomi shouted at the top of her lungs, her fear and doubt were getting to her and she didn't want it to. Especially at a time like this.

"ALEX! ALEEEEEX!" she called his name, her voice echoed through the locker room but no answer, all she could hear was screaming and fighting outside. "He can't leave me like this" she sat on the floor holding herself and crying. "Please, I can't have another person leave me like this." she started to cry deeply. A huge explosion broke her concentration, she wiped her face and went outside to find the person she wanted to keep, not as a lover, but as a friend.

Two of the massive Atlas military air-crafts collide together and burned, both nose-diving into the town below. Grimm flew and jumped everywhere she looked, she saw General Ironwood gather people up and give them a speech she just couldn't wait for the slow ships so she teleported to her room.

She got in the dorm room and it was surprisingly calm inside and the building was still intact. For about three seconds then huge Ursa's busted through the door inside, along with countless Creeps and Beowulfs. Way too much for one person to handle alone, then an idea popped into her head. When they overthrew the corrupt police officers they had a special tool just for the job.

She shoved a dresser away from the wall. Behind it was a blast-proof safe, that couldn't be dented with an explosive known to man and Grimm kind. She put Enrathi's weapons in there that they had, a jacket Grant wouldn't shut up about made of leather, and a picture of Weiss that was sitting on Alex's desk.

Grant didn't have any pictures of Yang, the only one he had he kept in his wallet sometimes to remind him of her, sometimes to remind him to get his wallet before he left the room every day.

Meanwhile back at the docs, Grant and Yang had been fighting Grimm, White Fang, and Atlas Robots for about an hour. Grant had been trying to get in contact with Alex but he wasn't answering his scroll, Yang was able to get into contact Blake and Weiss, they were at the fairgrounds and making their way to the docks. No word from Ruby, she was worried about her. Until she saw a rocket locker flying through the sky with a bright red streak on top of it, _that's my girl,_ Yang thought to herself.

Grant has finished off the last of the Grimm and White Fang in his area, he looked back at Yang who had done the same, "I haven't been able to get in contact with my team, how about you?"

"Weiss and Blake are on their way here, and Ruby." She looked at the Atlas Flagship she landed on. "She's doing just fine."

"Let's meet your team at the docks and get everyone out of here," Grant said, he and Yang made their way to the docks. As they ran, something crossed Grant's mind. "Hey what are we gonna do once we get everyone outta here? I don't have a place to go, and I'm not in the mood to get back to Vacuo."

"I mean, my place is just Ruby, me, and my dad, I don't think he would mind if you and your team moved in for a few months, just until things calm down," Yang said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Your dad doesn't care that his daughter's boyfriend is living with her in his house," Grant asked, he didn't want to sound unhappy, he would love to move in with Yang, but Grant was always a skeptic about everything.

"He'll live." She smiled

"I love you, you know that," Grant asked, flirtatiously.

"I know," Yang said back.

No one else was left in the building other than herself, she went back to the room and got the other crate in the room, the one filled with explosives. She quickly armed all of them and threw all the blast caps in there, along with all but one detonator.

She ran through the halls to the opposite side of the building where the Grimm was, she pushed that huge crate into the pile of pitch-black evil. She teleported out of the building and into the front of it and hit the detonator.

A huge explosion erupted, blowing up the entire right wing of the dormitory. Grimm was thrown everywhere, in tiny bits and pieces, there were so many of them.

"Goodbye, so many happy memories." Naomi ran into the night to find Alex.

Blake and Weiss were standing side-by-side fighting with each other as a team, there were Grimm terrorizing everyone. Just when they had thought the end was over the Atlassian knights had turned on them too, they started firing at them. Blake and Weiss stood up after ducking from the heavy fire. They cut down every knight that stood in their path.

When they got to the courtyard, it was filled with Grimm and the robotic soldiers. Suddenly a huge robotic paladin dropped from the sky along with an Alpha Beowulf. Weiss turned her head over her shoulder and said "be careful"

"You too," Blake said they ran off, Weiss to the paladin and Blake to the Beowulf. The Beowulf ran around a corner and Blake chased after it, she stopped in her tracks to look in a burned building to her side. She saw a man with a White Fang mask across his eyes, deep red hair, and a massive katana.

He looked at her and spoke, "Hello darling."

 **Ya boy is back and not better than ever, but hey I'm back. You can also expect more chapters from now on so hey that's pretty nice, not just for this one, for others too but this will be my main story I focus on.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SONG Chapter 38**

Naomi looked up into the night after blowing the dorm to bits, a horror of a Grimm, the likes she never seen, glided across the sky. Droplets of darkness fell from its entire body, and Grimm rose from the pools that it created. She didn't have a choice in whether to fight or not, she had to fight to survive to see the daylight.

She thought if she fought hard enough maybe the beauty of the world would come back, the calming sunny days in the classroom, the quiet mornings of Grant and Alex arguing over who will shower first, walking to the classes and talking to her whole team: no, talking to Alex, that's all she wanted, all she wanted was to be able to fight by Alex's side.

She chuckled to herself, first quietly then loudly: "That's all I need, screw Grant, screw Oliver. All I need is Alex by my side, with me. He would be if it wasn't for that princess." she slammed her hand onto the ground "THAT DAMN PRINCESS, I'LL KILL HER!" her sanity slipped. It left her a long time ago.

She stood up in a horrible rage, with her weapons in hand as she started to cut down everything in her path, the Grimm never stood a chance. They were slaughtered in the blink of an eye by the teleporting ball anger that was Naomi. She walked around in a fiery rage, looking for Alex.

Oliver had finished evacuating the civilians from the arena and had gone down to Beacon with the rest of the teams that were at the tournament. He was doing his job, defending his school and his friends. They had their work cut out for them, they had Grimm, White Fang, and Atlus Knights to fight. He could hear the chaos of gunfire and explosions; Coco's Minigun, Neptune's Railgun, Flynt's Trumpet, and numerous other weapons all going off at once to defend their school, their home.

"Something's coming, something big," Fox told everyone, he was usually soft-spoken so it was odd to hear his voice. A moment later the ground shook, and an Alpha Beowolf appeared from across the courtyard. It was a good distance away but it was charging fast, "I got this!" Coco jumped in front of everyone and began to open fire on the Grimm. It didn't budge, even at the power of her Aura enhanced bullets: "I take it back, I don't got this!?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Oliver had an idea, he didn't know if it'd work but he's willing to try anything at this point. He walked between Coco and Sun who were in front of the group, "What are you doing?" Sun asked him. Oliver looked at him and smiled, "I have no idea." He replied. The Beowolf had slowed down and stopped right in front of him, Oliver then summoned all the Aura he could and began to grow to the height of his opponent and became an Alpha Beowolf himself.

The students, as well as the Grimm, were confused until Oliver began to claw at the Beowolf. The students began to cheer as the Grimm hit the ground. "Go, keep the rest of them off me." he barked, literally, in an almost demonic voice. The students, did as he said and went back to killing more Grimm and Robots, the White Fang had pulled out so they weren't a problem.

The difference between the two fighting Beowolfs was that one was acting out of sheer rage and destruction, while the other was making logical decisions on where to attack. The Grimm went for the left with his claws, but Oliver was able to block it with his own and went for its left bicep, cutting off its arm which evaporated as soon as it hit the ground. That just seemed to just make it angrier. Oliver didn't know how much longer he could keep this form, his aura was bound to be running low. After a few more well-timed blows to the Beowolf, he decided to back off; he transformed back into a human and pulled out his bow, he drew the hard light string.

'" _Remember Oli, just like I taught you."_ He heard a woman's voice in his head. "Pull back, relax your bow arm, and… Fire!" and as the memory played in his head, he fired his bow and killed the Alpha. He saw its smokey remains fade away into the night, which had enough smoke as it was. He turned around to see another Atlassian Mech charge at the large group of students and then instantly fall, someone must have shut down the Atlassian Knights, he saw all of those fall to the ground as well.

As Weiss, Velvet and the Multitude of other students lay tired on the ground. He saw Grant and Yang run-up to the group; Yang was talking to her teammate, so he went to talk to his.

"Grant!" Oliver yelled.

Grant turned to face him, "Oliver, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just took an Alpha on, one on one!" He responded, excitedly. "Any word from Alex or Naomi? I last saw Naomi at the arena but lost track of her while evacuating civilians."

Weiss looked up at the two, "Alex walked off into the forest without a word when the attack started." She still wanted to know why he would leave her alone like that.

"Wait." Yang was realizing something, "Wasn't Blake with you?"

"She went after an Alpha and some members of the White Fang," Weiss replied.

"You mean the Alpha, I just killed?" Oliver asked. There were plenty, of Alpha's but that one specifically was the one Blake went after.

"So if you killed the Alpha she was chasing, then that must mean she got held up with the White Fang." Grant was putting the pieces together.

"She's in trouble!" Yang ran to where Weiss had pointed.

Grant wasn't gonna let her go alone, "Get everyone out of here." He told Oliver and Weiss as he ran after her.

He followed her and helped Yang call out her name, beating White Fang along the way. "Blake! BLAAAAKEEE!" the two called. When all of a sudden they heard a girl scream in pain. The sound came from the cafe Yang turned to see it was Blake, she had been stabbed. Standing over her was a tall Faunus in all black, with bloody red hair.

"Get away from her!" she demanded. All he did was sheath his sword. This made Yang angry, upset, all of the above. She charged at him, ready to end him.

"YANG NO!" It was almost like it was in slow motion. Grant could see the shotgun pellets from her gauntlets shoot behind her and the man's sword slowly comes out of its sheath. He was more powerful than any of them, Grant did not like how this was going to end. He thought the man would wipe the floor with Yang, but what happened was so much worse. He looked up to see Yang's arm completely severed from the rest of her body, but how! She had plenty of Aura left, Grant had to do something, quick. Yang's Aura was protecting her body, but her Aura had a hole going directly into the rest of her body. _BY THE GODS,_ "YANG!" he had to close the gap, But how? He looked at the man's sword, he had a theory. Grant Used his semblance and aimed it at the sword, _It worked!_ If the sword cut through Yang's Aura, then the energy from the sword could be stolen. He took the energy from the sword and patched up Yang's Aura wound.

"Another one of your friends my love?" he spoke. "Suppose I'll have to cut him down too."

Grant readied his weapons. He gestured at Blake to get her and Yang out of there. She picked her up and ran, luckily the man didn't see them. "What are you, her angry ex-boyfriend?" he smirked.

"I'm the savior of Faunus kind, and I will burn down anyone who gets in my way," he said.

"Damn, and I thought Alex was edgy," he knew that creating weapons of any element would be pointless, so he stuck to his fists and tried to avoid letting the sword absorb any damage. He switched his gauntlets to earth and gravity. He attempted to knock the man off balance disrupting the ground beneath him and punching him in the chest with gravity dust. It worked a few times, but then he got aggressive, Grant couldn't even lay a finger on him anymore.

"Grant!" It was from Oliver. He had a shot lined up aimed at the man's back, he fired and froze him still. "C' mon, we gotta go."

Grant propelled himself forward with an earth pillar toward Oliver and they ran towards the docks.


	39. Chapter 39: And Beacon will fall

**Song Chapter 39**

The night was still pitch black as ever, Ruby and Weiss left to find Jaune and Pyrrha. Oliver waited at the docks for Grant to come back after doing another sweep to find Naomi. He was worried out of his mind looking for his team, he started thinking to himself about what Weiss had said; " _why did Alex leave without a word, not to his team, not even to his girlfriend,"_

Whilst he was thinking, Grant ran up to him and spoke to get his attention; "hey I found her, she was out killing Grimm by the Dorm, you should've seen what it was like out there, she caused a massacre."

Oliver responded to both of them, "well I'm glad to see you're both okay, what were you doing out there?"

Naomi answered, "I was out looking for Alex, I checked everywhere the gym, the training rooms, the dorm, the hospital, it's like he just vanished."

"You mean you didn't hear? I thought Grant would've told you on the way back from getting you."

"Tell me what?" she looked at Grant with a deathly stare; "are you keeping secrets, Grant?"

"No, I must've forgotten to, Weiss was with Alex when this all started and she said that he ran into the Emerald Forest without a word to her or any of us."

"The Emerald Forest huh? My aura is too low to teleport there if I start running now I should be able to make it before the last ship leaves to the safe haven in Vale."

"You're not going anywhere Naomi, Grant went through the trouble to bring you back here when it was dangerous enough with your aura full, all of us are so freaking close to losing our aura, it's surprising we haven't yet."

Naomi grew furious "you don't know what my aura is like, it could be filled for all you know."

"You just said that it's low a minute ago Naomi, don't lie to us."

"You know Oliver is right, I checked all of the Aura levels on my scroll and we're all below fifteen percent, well all except Alex."

"Wait what about his Aura?" Naomi grew excited and concerned; "is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, after all this he's sitting at eighty-seven since I know he's alive that's good enough for me," Grant answered Naomi.

"Well not for me, I'm going to get him, you two stay here I'll be right back with him."

Oliver smacked her legs out from under her, making her fall face-first on the ground. "You're not going anywhere."

Naomi drew her sword and shot at Oliver, but she missed the shot. "You can't stop me from going!"

Oliver smacked her across the face with the end of his staff; "you aren't going anywhere Naomi, you'll sit here and wait like the rest of us and wait for him, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby just like the rest of us."

Naomi jumped up and slammed both swords into Oliver's staff, she said she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting to Alex and she meant it. "Just let me go, I don't want to sit around, I'm worried about him, unlike you two!"

Oliver took his staff and threw Naomi swords aside and hit her across the chest, her swords were now both being used as if he was an enemy. Oliver took his staff and hit her across the stomach then used the other side in one motion to hit her in the back of the neck then kneed her in the face. She bounced back in complete anger, she took her swords and slashed into his sides, she took one sword and sliced at his shoulder, right after she took her other sword's hilt and rammed it right into his throat.

Grant punched the ground with the ice Dust in his weapon, he froze them both where they stood, unable to move from the hip down; "THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" he took a breath to calm himself down then spoke, in a calmer and stricter voice; "do you really think that's the way to act right now? Our leader is missing, we're dealing with the worst Grimm invasion in Beacon history, and we are all heavily injured. Are you two complete morons?!"

Oliver and Naomi both went quiet, Oliver took his weapon and put it across his back. Naomi just took her swords and dropped them on the ice. They both got the message that it wasn't the time to be fighting amongst themselves.

"Now if you two are done acting like children; there are a lot more victims coming in that are injured, go help tend to them, you both should know at least basic combat medicine."

"We understand," they said in unison.

A soldier walked up to the three of them standing in a triangle; "trust me your pal is fine, call it a soldier's instinct" he walked off without another word.

Grant punched the ice and got rid of it, Naomi picked up her weapons and sheathed them, and Oliver looked to see how much ammo he had left. They left and walked together side by side, ready to go help the innocent and wounded.

Branches were set in a jagged path to climb higher, climbing higher and higher there was an opening, moonlight shone through the gap through the trees. Alex took a deep breath through his nose; "there's the smell of chaos, bloodshed, and war." war was something he was familiar with, he was never in it but he may as well be at this point.

He looked around at his surroundings, he didn't see too much at first, just trees, but then he noticed the CCT in the horizon; "there it is, I bet that's where that crazy bitch is going, I need to stop her."

He started jumping from tree to tree, there was no way he was gonna let her get away, Ironwood had told him about her just a few days when the tournament first started.

He was walking back to his dorm after a late-night walk around the day before the tournament when Ironwood stopped him outside his dorm building.

"Alex, do you mind if I borrow you for a few minutes?" Ironwood asked

"Sure"

"Thank you, there's been a rumor going around that a woman with extreme power and also an enemy to this kingdom slipped into the school. Normally I wouldn't care for rumors but when I heard Ruby Rose chased a mysterious woman to the top of the CCT I knew something was up."

"What do you want me to do about this, there's nothing I can do about it if we don't know who it is."

"Well yes I know it may seem pointless but if anything may happen, something drastic I want you to go to the Emerald Forest without a word to anyone, at the ruins you'll find orders there, they'll be there only during the tournament battles. I'll have a soldier of mine looking over it to make sure only you handle it."

"I understand, but what do you mean by drastic?"

"You'll know it if it happens, you've seen enough, you'll know when the time comes if it does. I should get going, have a good evening."

" _The second that level nine alert went off I knew exactly what to do, I headed over to the ruin site in the woods, I didn't even have time to say good-bye to Weiss I just left her a signal knife, there's a note inside that sheath on what to do when she sees my dad and has that knife, we've used it to communicate our status without alerting anyone. The informant was fighting Grimm when I got to the site, I helped kill them and he gave me the orders and headed for the docks I never knew if he made it to the docks okay. The orders on the paper just read a few keywords 'kill whoever is responsible for this and that's an order' signed by the general himself."_ Alex was thinking back to how all of this even started in the first place.

He wasn't paying attention to his footing while caught up dwelling some more, he slipped off a branch and hit the ground hard which snapped him back to reality. He looked up and he was among the trees just beside the edge of the CCT, he was about to head up there when he saw something strange, he saw Weiss's glyphs go all the way up the top of the tower and Ruby running up to the top.

"Oh no, this is bad, she can't go up there alone." he looked up, it seemed like there was scorched metal all over the top of it.

Weiss had dropped her glyphs and she was fighting everything all around her, she didn't notice the huge Beowulf behind her. Alex used his semblance to create a bow, he released the light only from his hands to not distract her, he readied an arrow to shoot the Beowulf, but right when he took aim, Weiss turned around and cut the head off of it and then launched herself off its body into the thick horde of Grimm. Alex lowered his bow and deactivated his semblance; "it looks like I can't look out for you anymore Weiss, you'll have to be strong on your own for a while, I promise you I won't leave you in isolation." he said to himself out loud. Suddenly there was a huge blast of light that blinded him and killed all the Grimm around the CCT, including turning a huge wyvern to stone.

"Silver eyes huh?" he said to himself, Alex sheathed his weapon and crossed his arms. He watched Weiss look around blind from the flash for a few seconds, then she ran off towards the docks.

Shortly after she ran off, Qrow, a Huntsman he worked with once and the uncle to Ruby and Yang appeared. He walked up and glanced up at the tower, Alex looked away at the forest line when something moved in the trees, he watched carefully but a few seconds later a few birds just flew away. He turned back around and he had Ruby in his hands, however because of this he wasn't able to do anything but shield Ruby from the Beowulf that jumped out of a tree, it must have wandered over here after not being affected by the blast of light.

Alex jumped up and launched himself off a tree, he flew in and tackled the Beowulf before it could hit Qrow carrying Ruby, he laid his hands on the neck of the beast and snapped it. He stood up and looked at Qrow; "you know you should at least check before carrying someone alone." he laughed.

Qrow chuckled; "I could've killed that thing with both arms tied behind my back."

"I'm sure you could but for now prioritize protecting Ruby."

"I know how to do my job kid, come on let's head back to the dock, your team is worried out of their minds about you."

After a few minutes of talking to Qrow, Alex started to understand; "so it was the White Fang that did this?"

"Yup, and the second that huge wyvern flew out of the mountain, they all pulled out. There's still a lot of their soldiers they left behind, most surrendered the rest are still at large, one said there's still about a thousand who were left behind."

"Interesting enough they don't seem to care enough to find us I guess, or we would be in big trouble."

Qrow looked up and started running to the docks, but then slowed back down when he saw everyone remaining, only him, a pilot, team RWBY, and team SONG were left. Oliver was digging a hole in the dirt with his staff, Naomi was laying down and admiring the beauty of the sky, and Grant sitting next to Yang with Blake, Yang was still unconscious of what happened.

Grant stood up along with Weiss who walked up to Qrow; "I see you came back with a plus one." Grant said.

"Plus two actually" Qrow lowered Ruby on the ground and laid her down next to her sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said with a sarcastic tone.

Grant pointed to the open distance in front of him which showed a broken courtyard, some trees, rubble everywhere, and one familiar figure standing there, he stood with a large sword across his back, a smaller katana at his side, and a huge scar across his face; "I think he means that" he pointed to him, his best friend in the distance.

Alex stood there tall, dirt and cuts were all over him from Grimm fights, and jumping through trees.

Weiss walked up to him as he got closer to the group, right when Alex got close Weiss took all her bottled up emotions and with one swift, elegant motion, slapped Alex across the face super hard; "that was for being an idiot, leaving without saying good-bye, making me worried, and making your entire team worried." she then took a step closer and hugged him tight; "that's for coming back to us safe."

Alex hugged her back and walked up to his team, with Weiss at his side once again; "Sorry to leave like that but I had some classified stuff I had to take care of."

This time Grant got up and punched him in the stomach; "you could've told us you had classified stuff to take care of and we wouldn't have been so worried about you dummy."

"Poor Naomi was worried sick out of her mind for you, she couldn't hold still until I told her to look at the stars, she didn't want to do anything except look for you," Oliver explained.

"Hey, Oliver do me a favor?" Naomi asked

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up" she responded with.

Oliver and Grant laughed then Oliver responded to her; "sure thing."

Alex walked over and placed his hand on Naomi's forehead; "thank you for worrying about me, I'm your leader though, so I'm supposed to worry about you guys, not the other way around."

She laughed and sat up, "yeah yeah, I get it."

The pilot walked up to everyone; "looks like we got everyone accounted for, let's go."

Everyone started boarding first Ruby and Yang were taken into the aircraft then, Blake, Oliver, Grant, Naomi, and Qrow.

Right when Weiss took her first step onto the aircraft, a huge group of Grimm roared in the court and started to charge for them.

Alex quickly kissed her and said "just know I'm not leaving you in isolation ever again," he pushed her onto the aircraft and ran into the horde of Grimm.

Griffins flew towards the airship but Alex shot them down, except one he missed which slammed its full body into the side of the aircraft then Alex shot it.

"We can't take another hit like that or we'll all be done for, along with this craft, we're leaving!" the pilot said.

Alex gave him a thumbs-up and the hand signal for clear out. He knew someone needed to cover them as they flew off, he cut Grimm down like they were grass, and shot down everything else with ease.

"ALEX!" Naomi shouted, she started gathering up every bit of Aura to teleport to him, so he wouldn't be left all alone.

Grant placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder, then drained the rest of her Aura; "he knows what he's doing he's our leader, and he's my best friend I have faith in him."

Naomi looked out the window to see Alex getting smacked around by what looked like an endless horde of Grimm, then he used his semblance and had his dad's shield and a shotgun, she sighed; "please come back to us."

Grant jerked awake, he then sighed and laid back down; "I'm safe here with Yang in Patch, that's right," he said to himself.

Ty spoke from the other room; "Nice to see you're finally up, you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine, thank you," he had been sleeping on the couch, the only thing Ty cared about was him sleeping away from his baby, so he did.

"You still having flashbacks from that night?" Qrow asked coming down the stairs after just talking to Ruby.

"Yeah, I still remember everything that happened back there."

"You'll get used to it, trust me, I'll catch you later."

With that, he left out the door, he wondered how Alex was if he was still okay. He heard Ruby talking to Yang and then Ruby went back to her room. He glared out the window as Oliver walked up to him.

"Nice to see you only sleep like you're dead," Oliver said sarcastically. He had come to see how Grant was doing and to exchange information.

"Yeah no kidding," he paused for a few seconds; "you think they're okay?"

"I'm sure of it, Alex is still defending Beacon like a true Huntsmen, Naomi left with a few people she met at the tournament."

"Then there's no need to worry about it, I heard that the ones who caused us to be separated are heading to Haven."

"Haven huh? Alright, thanks for the tip, Grant."

"Anytime."

A few months had passed after that. The remainder of team JNPR showed up at the cabin Grant was staying at, heading for haven. They came to take Ruby and Oliver with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ren asked.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun" Nora added on to.

"I'm sure, I'll catch you guys later alright? Good luck getting to Haven," Grant answered them with, he turned around and went inside.

Alex woke up in a daze, then slowly he stood up against the wall. He wore a tan cloak around his entire body, underneath his sweatshirt was ripped, his armor was cracked and broke on the left side of him and barley holding up on the right side of him. He stretched and heard the howling of Beowolfs in the distance, he stood up in the dust-covered room that used to be his dorm but is now his hide-out from Grimm. Alex cracked his neck, popped his knuckles then grabbed reapers edge; "It's time to start the day," he walked out of the room, he slid down the rubble of when it was blown up, he stood in the courtyard of a pack of Beowulfs, fresh snow laid at his feet as winter set in, he took Reapers Edge and unsheathed it he held his blade at his side, nothing was gonna stop him, and no one either.

 **What's up my bros, there's been a spike in people reading and following and stuff which is so awesome! If you like it recommend it to your friends, write a review, do whatever even if it's just saying hey. Man Alex is a little bit of an idiot isn't he, disappearing like that then leaving everyone alone again huh, wonder how he'll hold up by himself in Beacon, maybe he'll meet some friends, make some unexpected allies, discover more than he knows. Oliver left with RNJR to go to Haven, we can only he won't fall flat on his face again. Then there's Grant who won't leave Yang's side which is cute and annoying at the exact same time. Lastly where in the world did Naomi go? Only time will tell, catch you guys in the next chapters.**


	40. Chapter 40: The 'death' of a legend

**S ONG Chapter 40**

The grass was damp with dew, as it always was early morning, however that wasn't the only thing that happened in the early morning every day. Every day was a new day of a massacre, Grimm was endless at Beacon everywhere you would look was swimming with Grimm, every building, every street, and every forest. No place was safe nor was it any place for fun and games.

Alex had barely escaped from the massive army of Grimm the night Beacon fell, he was surrounded by literally all sides. The night seemed like it would never end, after hours upon hours of fighting he escaped back to his dorm which was half blown up. He figured some airship crashed into it, though it was weird there wasn't any scrap metal from it.

The room itself was intact when he got there, it was covered in dust from the explosion he assumed, it was someplace to rest. He didn't feel like fighting the next day, but when Grimm appeared out front he had to, eventually, that became his routine. Wake up, kill Grimm, and survive. Every day, for weeks he scavenged for food.

Alex ended up finding some members of the White Fang, he shared the food he found with them after they had sworn a truce between him and the group of twenty men. That went fine for a while until one day they weren't happy with their cut of the food, it was the fairest amount too. Seventy-five percent to them the rest to Alex.

However once they demanded a ninety-five percent food cut and Alex refused it, they turned their backs on him, told other members of their location, and told them about a very hostile man. Of the approximate one thousand White Fang that was assumed to be left at Beacon, two hundred showed up to kill Alex. Once they had called him to work out a deal with the food, they all opened fire on him from the rooftops, trees, around walls; it seemed like they were everywhere.

After only an hour of conflict, Alex had killed one hundred seventy-six of them, not knocked them out like the rest of the teams did. He slaughtered them like animals. Everyone else took it as a warning and ran away, their shoes covered in the blood of their allies.

Soon after food and water supplies ran low, and after that, there was nothing for two days. Until he had an unexpected guest who he didn't know he would see again.

"Alex!" Winter shouted.

"Sorry I spaced out, what's happening?" he was thinking back to what happened months ago when he first was here.

"Here's your supplies for another two weeks, is there any other survivors left here?"

"I found a group in the training rooms, I took them in when I found them, a group of eight. They're at the dorm I've been staying at the time I've been here."

"We'll go take care of them, I can't believe that someone with my skills was forced to do such a tedious mission such as rescuing civilians from here and bringing them back to Atlas."

"That's why they chose you because you're practically the face of Atlas at this point, they want to go with someone they trust, and who better than the star of Atlas security."

"Well they could've sent your father here to do it, then it would be even easier to get them to trust Atlas, besides isn't he worried about you, have you ever tried to communicate with him since you've been stuck here at Beacon?"

"No, but trust me I know he knows I'm okay, I have ways of talking with my dad in the most secret of ways. What day is it?"

"It's the seventh, why?"

" If he has the same work schedule, he should know what my condition is by the end of the day, don't worry."

"There are more survivors to take care of just help me find them, Alex, I have until sunset."

"Yeah yeah I know the drill, let's go."

Weiss stood outside the door of her dad's office, she could hear shouting from inside, she went inside without knocking. It was the general and her dad arguing, then the door closed alerting both of them. Ironwood left moments later, telling Weiss she's welcome to come to Atlas academy whenever she wanted. Her dad scolded her for walking in on him without knocking first and questioned her manners.

He told Weiss about the embargo on Dust and about a charity case they were gonna run for Beacon. The point was to raise money for the rebuilding of Beacon but she was sure it was about keeping him in power. She was also told she needed to sing at the charity case, which Weiss refused at first then accepted. On her way out the door, her father spoke up again.

"Weiss there was one last thing that I wanted to talk to you about, one more special, annnnnd, tragic thing that happened at Beacon."

"What would that be?" she turned around and walked back to her dad's desk at the other end of the room.

"You see when I first caught wind of you dating a Slash I was disappointed in you, while I do appreciate the free security I got from him. I've always wanted you to marry someone with money and power, real power, not some famous Huntsmen with slightly more amount of money than the average person. Well, still it made me feel so bad when some informants brought these pictures to me from the Beacon rescue missions." Jaques put three photographs down on the table, each taken from Beacon.

"No, no this can't be right, you're kidding me, aren't you?" Weiss was shattered.

"Unfortunately not my dear, it seems that even famous Huntsmen Alex Slash capable of cutting down Grimm like it's nothing, died defending Beacon Academy."

It's what the pictures on the table showed, they were pictures taken of Alex, slashed right through his chest and stomach, blood spilled everywhere all over the ground.

"I'm sorry Weiss it seems like even a heavily trained Huntsmen trained by his dad a what seems to be impossible to kill man, his son was horribly killed by Grimm, it's almost tragic."

Weiss ran, she ran to her room, she hid under the covers of her bed. Her mind was racing with thought, Alex was dead, the person she cared about most was dead, slaughtered by Grimm. She started to cry, he was gone he was dead. " _He's dead he swore he'd never leave me alone again, so then why did he? He can't be dead I won't believe it! I refuse to, unless, I saw the pictures that was him there dead on the ground."_ she was thinking to herself about what happened, she was devastated to the fact he was dead.

There was a knock at the door; "go away" she said holding tears to not make her sound like how she feeling. The door opened despise her saying to go away.

"I was told that you requested to see me a few days ago?" Enrathi stood there, his voice rang with what he just said.

Weiss scurried out from her bed; "Sir it's you, look I'm sorry it's just that Alex he-"

"I know Jaques showed me, why'd you call me here with such urgency to tell me something I already know?"

"No, that's not why I called you here." she stood up and walked over to the desk in her room, she picked up a black leather sheath, inside the sheath was a grey knife with a red handle.

She took a deep sigh out, " _you're fine just do what the note inside the sheath said."_ she thought to herself about what she was doing. She took the blade and raised it to point straight up to the sky, as high as she could reach, then she turned the blade upside down, and lowered it to point at the ground. Right after she lowered it to her stomach, she turned the blade to the right, then slashed across the air in one horizontal cut in front of her. She took the handle, put it in her mouth, cleaned it off, pointed the blade pointed it to her chest, finally she turned it to have the blade face the ground and dropped it, stabbing it into the ground.

"I see," Enrathi picked up the knife and put it in an empty sheath the same color of the leather one it was originally in; "thank you for showing this to me Weiss, I have something I need to attend to now I'll speak with you in a few days." with that Enrathi was gone.

The sun was starting to set over the ruins of what was a school, the calm demeanor of it was close to insane; "that's all the survivors I believe." Alex said to Winter across the way.

"Alright, I think I should bring these people back, I still don't understand why he didn't send your dad back to do this, it would've been so much easier," Winter said back, complaining to Alex a little bit.

"I'm sure Jaques has his reasons, probably just needs to help protect shipments to bases or something."

"Probably something like that, I need to get going so we can get these people sorted out back to Atlas."

"Alright, don't bother bringing supplies next time, I'm getting out of here."

"What, how?"

"That's me to figure out and for you to not worry about." he walked away, back to his dorm to start planning on how to get off of and back to somewhere he knew like Vacuo or Haven academy.

It was late at night when Winter stopped by her family estate she had something important to discuss. She walked up to her sister's room, she knocked and there was no answer. Winter opened the door and saw her sister sleeping, she walked up to her bedside; "Weiss, Weiss wake up."

Weiss woke up slightly confused, "Winter? I thought you were out on a mission."

"I just got back from it, I'm sorry to wake you but there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"It's okay we can only wake up after we go to sleep you know?"

"Look I heard about what happened to Alex at Beacon when I got back and-"

"I know, it's devastating."

"It's fake."

"What!?"

"I know it's fake, the mission I've been working with has been going to Beacon and getting survivors from there, Alex has been there every time that I have been there, he helped me out every time."

"Then why would father lie to us, lie to everyone about it, he even broadcasted it on the news across all the kingdoms, along with the pictures that show he's dead."

"He must have had someone from the lab make them so he could show that Atlas is more powerful, more powerful than even the most dangerous Huntsmen."

"The nerve of some people, I don't even know what to say, I'm so mad I could explode! Is father out of his mind? What will this do to the public, to his followers, what if the rest of his team saw that broadcast, father's insane."

"Sanity left everyone a long time ago Weiss, maybe Alex's twisted ways are the correct ones."

"If I could see through his eyes, only for a second."

"A moment that could be seen through his eyes would drive any one of us over the edge Weiss you don't understand how he sees things even I don't. I have to leave now, go back to sleep, and when you're ready, he left this note for you." Winter handed her the note.

Weiss took it, and put it on her desk, she laid back down and went to sleep, happy Alex isn't dead and furious at her father.


	41. Chapter 41: The Mutant Giant

**S/ONG Chapter 41**

It had been 5 months since team "ORRNJ(Orange)", as Grant and Yang nicknamed it, had left for Mistral. Grant had felt an urge to go with them but he felt as though his skills were more needed here, the island of Patch off the west coast of Vale; not as much Grimm activity as the main kingdom but someone had to protect it. Its normal protectors were a group of a dozen or so professional huntsmen who had been called to help fix Vale and rid it of Grimm activity. A few remained on Patch and were able to help Grant out so he didn't have to work alone. Ty and Qrow were apart of the group but Ty had become a stay at home dad and Qrow had left one day without as much as a word. Grant's co-huntsmen were around Enrathi's age so he was used to dealing with that generation; Enrathi, his best friend Alex's dad. He missed Alex, he had no clue where he was or what he was doing. Last he saw was Alex fending off a small army of Grimm so the rest of the students could getaway. _I just hope he's still alive,_ Grant thought to himself.

"Hey, kid." Grant heard an older voice from outside his bedroom window. "We got a long day's work ahead of us, we better get going." the voice continued.

Grant completely forgot he was supposed to help the huntsmen with a job. "I'll be down in a second Kerry." he grabbed his jacket and walked down the stairs, Yang was still sleeping and didn't want to wake her.

"Heading out with the guys?" Ty said from the kitchen, he was reading something on his scroll but looked up to address Grant leaving.

Grant looked back at him, "You make it sound like we're going outside to play." he joked.

Ty chuckled, "Good luck kid."

"Thanks, Ty."

Ty and Grant had a good relationship, it was rocky at first, but them living together had made them surprisingly close. Grant could see where Yang got her sense of humor. He wished that their first meeting had been under better circumstances.

" _TY!" Qrow barked outside the door. Ty opened the door, but he wished he hadn't. He opened the door to see his two daughters in the arms of his brother in law and some kid in a black and purple leather jacket. Qrow was holding Ruby, who didn't seem physically hurt but was completely unconscious; and the new kid was holding Yang who was missing an arm. The two walked in and immediately took them upstairs to their rooms. After they made sure the girls were comfortable, the walk downstairs to speak with Ty. "Ty, I would like you to meet Grant Archer, a very close friend of Yang's."_

 _The kid looked at the man with a look of uneasiness, "Hello sir." he waved. Ty could tell he wasn't used to formality._

" _Nice to meet you." he wanted to know more about him but his daughter missing limb was a little more important to him right now. "Qrow, what happened. Last thing a saw was Atlas Soldiers opening fire on civilians and huntsman."_

 _Qrow took a swig from his flask, "There's a lot of detail that went into this attack, I don't have all the answers, but I'm assuming your concern right now is on your kids."_

 _Ty nodded, trying to urge Qrow to get to the point._

" _Ruby did something to the giant Grimm at the top of the CCT tower, something that Summer would have done," Qrow explained that seemed to get through Ty's head. "As for Yang." he gestured towards Grant._

 _The kid nodded, "As for Yang, she was trying to protect her teammate, but a member of the White Fang took her arm off like it was nothing. It went right through her aura."_

 _Ty took a deep sigh, "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." he said trying to see the good of the situation. "Are you staying, Qrow?" Ty asked._

 _Qrow took a swig from his flask. "That leads me to my next bit of bad news, Oz." he paused, he didn't want Grant to know too much. "He's gone."_

" _Let me guess, you're going to fill his shoes."_

" _Something like that. I'm heading to Mistral to look for Spring, Lionhardt may be able to organize some huntsmen to help me find her." Qrow headed for the door, signaling that he said what he needed to say. He stopped before he opened the front door, "tell me when Ruby wakes up."_

 _Then he left._

 _Ty was left alone with this kid Qrow had brought with him; he looked nervous. "So, are you going with him," he asked Grant._

 _Grant looked up at the man, unsure of how his first impression would go. "No, I wanna stay with Yang and help her recover."_

 _Ty paused and observed the boy who was sitting on his couch."You want some tea?"_

 _Yang's father was friendlier then he was lead to believe "sure." he responded._

 _Ty left to go to the kitchen, he came back with a tray of tea. The two talked of Team RWBY and SONGs adventures at Beacon, Grant was careful not to mention his relationship to Yang; he wanted to wait till she was awake and Ty could see for himself. The next few months were calm, Grant befriended some of the local huntsmen and periodically went on missions and helped the townspeople with their problems. It paid well, well enough until Yang could get back on her feet. And it kept him busy._

Grant walked out of the Xiao Long residence to see two older men standing outside the front door, two of the local huntsmen who remained on patch, all the others were called to try and take back Beacon along with the professors or in the case of Qrow went to protect a group of students who were heading to the same place he was. Kerry Fonz, on the right, was average size armed with an ax that doubled and a wind dust canon; Grant called it the leaf blower. Greg Penn, on the left, was a larger man with a thick beard. Both wore button shirts and jeans in a similar style, but Greg wore a long blue duster, while Kerry had a maroon denim jacket. They were from an age before huntsman started getting edgy and elaborate with their clothing styles.

"Took you long enough, we almost went to work without you and reaped the reward ourselves." the one of the left said in a very robust, low voice.

"Sure Greg; admit it, you need me," Grant said in a sarcastic voice.

All three of the men laughed. Grant had grown a lot since the Fall of Beacon, partly due to not being around Alex all the time, in his shadow. So he considered himself a man despite his age.

"So what's this job?" Grant asked.

Greg pulled out his revolvers and twirled them on his fingers, "Escort a boat carrying cargo and passengers heading from Patch to Mountain Glenn." he sounded oddly enthused.

"Once we dock in Vale's Harbor, we'll escort the cargo in a convoy on foot. Should be fairly simple, just fending off Grimm." Kerry said with a smile. They had done this kind of thing before and Grant had dealt with worse so no one was worried.

"Sounds like fun," Grant said arming his gauntlets. Patch had a surprisingly large amount of dust, his dad still sent him dust through the mail no problem, so he was set on ammo. Yang got an Atlas Military prosthetic through the postal service, So he wasn't worried about his dust supply being stolen. Yang got the arm but hadn't put it on yet she was still shaken from that night, so it was understandable. Grant was there for her and worked with her at her pace.

"We'll be gone for a few days. Is Yang gonna be ok without you?" Kerry asked.

"She's been getting better, I told her I was going on a mission off the island and she said she'd be fine."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go," Greg yelled in his loud voice.

With that, the three had begun their mission. They walked to the docks to meet their employer, Grant was a bit happy to see that their employer was none other than one of his old professors.

"Professor Port!" Grant yelled to him when he saw who it was. "You're our employer?" he wasn't disappointed, he was confused.

"You couldn't handle this escort alone so you hired huntsmen to do it for you?" Kelly seemed almost disturbed that Port would do something like that.

Port let out a chuckle, "Nonsense old friend, I figured we could get team KGPN(Kingpin) back together. It's a shame what happened to Norris though."

Grant looked at his old teacher with a puzzled look. "Who's Norris?" he asked

"No time for that now young one, we have a job to do." Greg was excited to get on with the mission.

"For Brother's sake, why are you so eager for this mission." Grant was starting to get annoyed because Greg was acting just like port.

"Come now Mr. Archer, My brother-in-law and I share many common interests." Port put his arm on Greg's shoulder.

"We got a tip that a Grimm the likes of which no one has ever seen were spotted in Vale, headed towards Mountain Glenn. I wanna hunt it and kill." Greg explained.

Grant leaned over to Kerry, "Great, now there's two of them."

Kerry laughed. "Enough Chatter, let's get a move on." They boarded the boat and set sail.

 _In light of recent events, we now have confirmation of the death of one of the greatest huntsmen in human history. Alex Slash was found dead by Atlas Military drones several months ago at the site of Beacon Academy._

The five former Beacon students were in shock. they had just finished killing a Geist that had been haunting a village in Mistral for months, they were about to continue their journey to Haven when they saw the news. It was being broadcast from the relay tower in the village, it took a while for the information to reach Anima.

"This can't be, he couldn't have been taken out that easily." Oliver was in denial. Little did he know how right he was; "come on, let's go," he said in a depressed voice. The rest of the party took one last look at the village and followed. Oliver didn't like it, but as far as he knew it was the truth. "People die, it happens."

Nora caught up to him, "Oliver."

He brushed her hand off his shoulder. "Just, leave me be."

The rest of the party stopped and looked at him, "We know what it's like to lose a teammate, but they would want you to move on." Juane tried to be a leader but he didn't believe what he was saying he was still grieving over Pyrrha.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Oliver turned his head as he kept walking away.

Back at Patch, Yang heard the news about Alex as well as Adam who was being blamed for the Fall of Beacon. She was worried how SONG would take his death, especially Grant. He had left for his mission with Kerry and Greg and don't know if he'd hear the news or if she would have to tell him. She didn't want to have to do that.

The waves were calm, no sign of Grimm or any other sort of obstacle. Calm, too calm. Something was up.

"We're arriving in Vale." the captain of the ship called.

The Four huntsmen walked onto the peer and guided the trucks out of the boat. There were four trucks, one for each huntsman, the one in the front carried ammunition and would be far in front of the other trucks, that way if they were attacked, the Grimm would get a pleasant surprise. The second and third were filled with food and water for anyone they picked up along the way, the final truck was for the huntsman, their food, water, and weapons.

"Tell me again why we're taking supplies _to_ Mountain Glenn, the last anyone's been here it was deserted," Grant asked

"The destination is past Mountain Glenn, a small village that isn't doing half bad," Kerry explained.

The village of Aster was similar to Mountain Glenn except for one small detail. Dr. Merlot, the mad scientist who experimented with Grimm and was the one responsible for its downfall. Yang and her team had blown up his lab on his island and hadn't heard anything from him since, signifying he was dead.

"Hang on, I see something." Kerry was using his semblance, he could see things he wanted to see if he focused on what that thing was, for example, if he wanted to see Grimm they would light up red and everything else would go grey. "It's a Grimm, a..a new one."

"The Grimm we came here to find." Greg said "Let us hunt it and take it out of this world." he grabbed his guns and readied them.

The ground began to shake. This Grimm, whatever it was, was huge. It became easier to see as it came closer. They were already away from Vale and heading towards Mountain Glenn. It had green spikes coming out of it, it was a Goliath but twice the size. It was unnatural, it was a freak of nature.


End file.
